Once Upon A Petrova
by happyalvin
Summary: Did Klaus care that he murdered Katherine's family? Not particularly. Was turning Katherine's sister Veronika into a vampire to team up and get revenge on Katherine a good idea? Very much so. But falling in love with her? You'd have to get back to him on that one as like most Petrova's, Veronika is no shrinking violet...
1. Chapter 1

_Klaus was furious to put it lightly, after almost five hundred years of waiting he had so close to breaking the curse that the original witch had placed on him. He had everything that he needed to break the spell; witch, moonstone, werewolf, vampire and most importantly the __Petrova Doppelgänger. But he had underestimated little Katerina and she had managed to escape just before the sacrifice along with the moonstone. Now that would have been a fixable situation but the little doppelgänger was so determined to not participate in the ceremony that would release his dormant werewolf side that she become a vampire, thanks to two of his incompetent vampires. Klaus would admit that it was a rather clever but now he was at an impasse as he needed the __human__ blood of the doppelgänger to break the curse. He decided that little Katerina Petrova must pay for her insolence but killing her would not be a suitable punishment and in order for her to suffer she must be kept alive. Which was brought him to Bulgaria, more specifically the house of the Petrova family, the cries of everyone in that house as he slaughtered them only brought mild comfort to him as he killed everyone that Katerina had ever loved or cared about. Some of them he drank from, most he just killed because he could and he liked the hunt and most importantly it would teach the doppelgänger that she should be very afraid of what would happen to her when he found her. _

"_Mother?" a voice rang out as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs._

_Could it be? The doppelganger had foolishly come home to her family only to find the surprise that he had left for her? Klaus listened as the voice called out for her mother again but it soon realized that it wasn't Katerina. The voice seemed more light and full of innocence but there were tones of weariness and desperation to it. Klaus smiled to himself, it seemed like another person had decided to join the celebration, who could just be Katerina's sister judging by the fact she was here in the Petrova house calling out for her mother. _

_The voice got louder and eventually the girl or rather young woman stumbled into the room where Klaus had just finished killing the Parents Petrova. "Mama?" the girl called out in horror before she collapsed to the floor._

_Klaus looked at her as she lay on the floor, she had been attacked by something and his best guess told him it was a man as she had fresh bruises all over her as well as being covered in her own blood. Now Klaus was all for attacking people but not using his fists and he felt rather annoyed that someone had gotten to the remaining Petrova before he did. So Klaus wanted to answers and preferably a name so he could find the man who was ruining his fun, so he knelt down to the ground and lifter the girl into his lap. "Who did this to you?"_

"_Evgeni."_

_Although he didn't know who Evgeni was, Klaus planned on finding out before proceeding to kill him. The honour of killing the entire Petrova line was supposed to be reserved for him, only. "And your name little Petrova?"_

"_V-Veronika…" she spluttered as blood starting coming out from the corners of her mouth._

_Despite the battered state she was in Klaus couldn't help but find her to be an intriguing beauty and perhaps ever so slightly more beautiful than Katerina. She was dying, barely clinging on after being battered within an inch of her life, such beauty going to waste. Or was it? Klaus did have the means to save her life and condemning the young Petrova women unwillingly to the same life that her sister had chosen would be something that was sure to cause Katerina pain once she were to find out. "Don't worry Veronika, everything will be just fine." Klaus said as he used his teeth to rip open his wrist and forced Veronika to drink his blood._

"_I-I can't go b-back…" Veronika mumbled as her eyes fluttered as she was starting to lose consciousness. "Papa… d-don't punish me for Katerina's m-mistake..."_

_So Katerina was somehow involved in this? That made things much more interesting and the idea of saving the beautiful Veronika and turning her even more appealing to Klaus. _

"_Don't worry Veronika, Katerina will pay for what she did to the two of us in due time." Klaus assured her wiping away the single tear on her blood stained cheeks as Veronika fell unconscious before proceeding to snap her neck._

* * *

><p>Klaus had been waiting for Veronika to wake up and it was taking a while for that to happen, which was rather irritating to Klaus but then again she was mere moments from death when he sired her. As he sat and wait he looked at her now fresh and clean appearance, he had brought Veronika back to the house he was occupying and had once of the human women he was compelling to clean her up and discard of her old clothes. She was now lying on a bed lying completely still looking very different from when they had first met. All the blood and bruises had gone to reveal her face, which was quite similar to Katerina's with the almond shape eyes, thick eyelashes and bone structure. But Veronika's face seemed older but showed no obvious signs of it although it seemed to enhance her beauty, she had darker hair than Katerina and lighter eyes which suited her complexion and those delicate pink lips of hers. Klaus felt justified in his decision to save her as such beauty like Veronika's should not be wasted as he slid a silver ring with a lapis lazuli onto her thing he had one of his witches enchant. Veronika would be of no use to him if she could not walk in the daylight. Eventually a sound of coughing erupted form the bed and Klaus saw that Veronika was indeed waking up. "Easy Veronika…" Klaus soothed.<p>

"My parents?" she quietly asked.

"Dead." Klaus informed her and Veronika had thought so, she had seen him standing over her parent's bodies with blood dripping down his mouth and she decided to leave before he had the chance to do the same to her. "Not so fast Veronika, I did just save your life and there are a few things that we need to talk about."

Reluctantly Veronika sat back down on the bed and eyed the blonde hair and blue eyed man who just admitted to killing her family, but the one who had made things seemingly better when she was convinced she was dying. There was something about him that wasn't right, he drank blood and killed others with no qualms over what he was doing "What are you?"

"A vampire." Klaus said as he watched Veronika's reaction, she seemed frighten but she didn't show it on her face except for in her eyes and it intrigued Klaus that she didn't seem that scared of him despite the fact that he had just killed her family. "And so are you, or you will be once you complete your transition…"

"I-I'm a vampire." Veronika stated slowly, she knew what they were but she believe them to be legends but the man in front seemed very certain of the fact and it did make sense considering what she had seen at her former home.

"Yes and we'll get to that later, but right we have another matter to discuss." Klaus said waving his hand around in a frivolous manner, it was natural for a new vampire to ask questions but Klaus wanted to know about why Veronika seemed to blame Katerina over what happened to her. "Your sister…"

Veronika took a sharp intake of breath, she hadn't heard her sister's name in two years and apparently this man or vampire knew her. "Katerina? How is she involved in any of this?"

"She was supposed to do something for me and let's just say she backed out of it and proceeded to steal something that was very important to me. And I'm trying to find her, in order to get back what was taken for me." Klaus said leaving out most of the details in order to get Veronika to co-operate.

"Katerina…" Veronika began with a small shake of her head and a heavy sigh she wasn't sure whether or not to be surprised that her sister was doing things that she shouldn't given her history. "She put shame on our family and so my parents had no choice but to disown her, I haven't seen or heard from my younger sister since."

"Younger sister?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I am older than Katerina by four years… but why are you here? Why am I now or will be a vampire? Forgive me but I simply do not understand…" Veronika slowly said as she rubbed her head.

"Because I want you to help me locate Katerina."

Veronika's head throbbed and she felt awfully thirst but she wanted to know why this man wanted her help in finding Katerina. "Why would I help you find my sister?"

"I saved your life Veronika from the man who gave you that beating, Evgeni I believe you said his name was?" Klaus said and this time Veronika physically winced at the sound of his name, which confirmed Klaus' suspicious that this man was the one who had indeed harmed her. Although why one would want to harm a lovely creature like Veronika was beyond him. "You blamed Katerina for that, may I ask why."

"Both Katerina and I were to get married to men from good families and as the eldest I was allowed to chose a man to marry. I had found a man who wasn't from as good as family as the one our father had Katerina but when my sister shamed the family, I was forced to married Evgeni instead… he is not a good man at all, but I could not go to my parents." Veronika slowly stated as her eyes began to water

"I want to help you Veronika, I want to right the wrong that you have suffered. A beautiful woman like yourself should not be harmed by a man who does not deserve to have you at his side. I promise that if you come with me that I will not let another man lay a hand on you, and if one should I will kill him with my bare hand." Klaus said partly to convince to the elder Petrova sister to join him and partly because he meant it, women like Veronika Petrova deserved to be treated with respect.

"Why do you want to help me? Why not kill me like you killed my family?" Veronika asked.

Klaus smiled. "Because we have been wronged by your sister and I believe that those wrongs should be righted, so if you agree to help me then I will help you."

"I love my sister." Veronika stated.

"Of course you do it's only natural that you would, but that does not change what you had to suffer at the hands of your husband. Katerina may be your sister but she cannot be allowed to go and ruin anymore lives, she cannot allow other to pay for her mistakes and she must take responsibility for her actions." Klaus said and he could see that Veronika was slowly becoming more convinced.

"You haven't even told me your name." Veronika noted.

Klaus laughed, it would seem like that and so he took Veronika's hand and placed a gentle kiss. "Forgive my terrible manners Miss Petrova, my name is Niklaus but please call me Klaus."

"I think I prefer Niklaus." Veronika admitted.

"Then feel free to call me either." Klaus said as he stood up and held out his hand to Veronika.

"Where are we going?"

"To right the wrong that was done to you." Klaus commented giving Veronika a reassuring smile, neglecting to mention that he was planning on completing her transition whilst they paid her soon to be departed husband a visit, the idea in his head was coming along rather nicely and Klaus couldn't have planned this unfortunate change of plans any better. Evgeni and Katerina wouldn't know what had hit them once he had Veronika were done.

Some part of Veronika knew that she shouldn't trust Klaus but he was the first man to ever swear never to let anyone harm her and he did promise to make Evgeni pay for what he did to her, so she gave him her hand. "Lead the way Niklaus…"


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus surveyed the damage that Veronika had caused to her former marital home he was pretty sure that he was looking at her now deceased husband's spleen on the ceiling. Veronika wasn't a ripper due to the fact that she didn't lose her conscience or had a an insatiable bloodlust however she did enjoy the hunt and turned out to be very proficient at killing much to Klaus' surprise. The 'Little Petrova' as she had taken to calling her had a surprising amount of passion and made killing humans looking like both a sport and an art form, which made Klaus very proud and fond of Veronika. There was something about her that was different from the other Petrova women he had encountered and he liked it. "Very good Veronika, you'll make a fine vampire yet..." Klaus said with a small round of applause.

The compliment had the desired effect and it had caused Veronika to show Klaus a beautiful smile, the first sign of happiness he had seen in her since they had met. "Thank you, I couldn't have had a better teacher."

"And how do you feel?" Klaus questioned as he watched Veronika take in their surroundings, for her first kill or kills she seemed relatively calm especially she had just subjected her now dead husband to torture before she finally killed him.

"Better I think but there's still emptiness, I rather wish Evgeni wasn't dead so we could play with him more." Veronika stated with a small pout and Klaus didn't think he had ever been so proud of a vampire he had sired before; he had definitely made the right choice with Veronika Petrova. He was going to have so much fun with her.

Klaus chuckled, the Little Petrova liked playing with her food as he had seen first hand when they arrived as she had forced her husband to watch as she and him had brutally killed everyone in the house in a game of cat and mouth before turning on him. Klaus had participated in most of the feeding and the torture but he had stood back and allowed Veronika to deliver the final blow Evgeni Kaloyanov although he almost didn't when he heard his little protégé's husband insult her in Bulgarian. However Veronika surprised him by laughing this off before proceeding to rip her husband's heart out of his chest and carelessly tossing it away. She was clearly damaged from the brutality that she had suffered at the hands on her husband and Klaus was willing to fix her and channel her rage into hunting Katerina. If it meant that she would continue to the promising vampire that he had begun to see her as. "Oh don't worry about that Veronika, I assure you that there will be more people for you to play with." Klaus assured her.

"What do we do now Niklaus? Do we begin searching for Katerina?"

"I already have people searching for Katerina, for now you are going to return to England with me and from there I will show you what it truly means to be a vampire and we will plan our next step."

Veronika seemed excited about the prospect about leaving Bulgaria and travelling to England despite the fact that she had only known Niklaus for a few hours and in that time he had managed to completely destroyed her world and reinvented to. "England…?"

"Yes England, and there you will become a finer lady then you already are and have people treat you with the highest respect of dignity." Klaus replied.

Although she believed Klaus, Veronika's head was still trying to still piece all this newfound information together. The adrenaline and the fresh blood was still pumping in her and she felt like she was in some sort of haze, which was making it hard for everything to sink in. So far both her parents and the rest of her family were dead, as was she and her sister but technically the two of them were now vampires. She had just killed her husband and everyone in her former home and now she was about to run off with the ma responsible for all that. Despite how horrendous that all sounded, Veronika actually felt happy for the first time in god knows how long. "That sounds wonderful Niklaus…"

"Then let's go Ms. Petrova." Klaus said holding out his to Veronika fro him to take so they could leave this place once for all.

Veronika glanced at Klaus' hand before looking around the bloodbath of what remained of her marital home. She couldn't believe that it was going to be so easy to just walk away from her life; this was turning out to be a twisted version of everything she could have ever dreamed of. Escaping from Evgeni and being free. There was some part of her that believed that this was all a dream; Niklaus and this whole vampirism thing and she'd regain consciousness in moments and wake to find Evgeni standing over her. Veronika desperately didn't want this to be a dream; she wasn't sure if they could go with Klaus and then wake to find that none of this was real. Veronika didn't think she had the strength to survive it. "Niklaus, I-I…" Veronika stammered as the words got stuck in he throat, she was confused and she just wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious she couldn't stay in Bulgaria but was going with Klaus the best idea?

"He's gone Veronika, he will never and I mean ever hurt you again… come with me and you'll never to worry about things like that again." Klaus whispered into Veronika's ear, he could sense the hesitation in her and despite his best efforts to close off his humanity he could somewhat relate to her about her need for reassurance. "I promise that you will never have to worry about a single thing again."

Veronika smiled. "I thought you were supposed to never say never?"

"Sweetheart we're vampires, the word never doesn't apply to us in the slightest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Veronika paddled through her kitchen bare foot as she went to go make herself a pot of coffee, it was late in the morning and she had been really sluggish in her attempt to get up but then again she did have nothing better to do with her time. When she got to the kitchen Veronika saw that there was already a pot of coffee and in the corner of her eyes she spotted the familiar black boots standing just out of the distance. "Hello Klaus."

"I was under the impression that you were still in Paris, so imagine my surprise when my brother told me that you were in Washington D.C. of all places." Klaus said, as he stood right behind Veronika.

Slowly turning around Veronika had to look up to face Klaus, it had been five hundred and seventeen years since they had met and he was still as devilishly charming as when they had first met and just as handsome but that was a given. "I got bored of going to the Louvre alone and the supermodels were starting to annoy me although there is nothing super about them but anyway you wouldn't have had to find out I was here from Elijah, if you bothered to return any of my calls. I haven't seen you since new years and god knows when the last time we talked was." Veronika said with a sigh.

"And I'm sorry but I've been having my fair share of problems with the witches lately and I seem to be going through them, quicker than I wood like." Klaus admitted.

Of course it was about the curse, practically everything since Veronika had met Klaus was about this curse that had been place on him. A few years after she had been turned Klaus had told her the curse of the sun and moon – the true version and how Katerina had put a stop to him breaking it. "Klaus I've been with you for over five hundred years, I know how important breaking this curse is to you but your going to drive yourself crazy if you don't ease up."

"It's been a thousand years Veronika! I came so close five hundred years ago but that stupid doppelgänger!" Klaus yelled.

Veronika didn't even blink as she moved away from Klaus to pour herself a cup of coffee, Klaus had a temper that was just furthered by the inner werewolf in him and he liked nothing more to insult her sister because it was her fault that he was still like this and Veronika was very much used to it. "I _know that_ Niklaus, we both agreed that we'd make Katerina pay for wronging us both and someone is going to eventually find the moonstone and the doppelgänger."

"I was so close…" Klaus murmured.

Putting her mug down Veronika made her way over to Klaus and leaned her head against his before pressing light kisses down his jaw line before finally settling on his lips. "I know and you will be again, that's why you're trying to find ways to break the curse without the doppelgänger. You'll find a way to do it soon, you just have to be patience for just a little bit longer."

Klaus didn't love her. He didn't believe in love, he thought it was the weakest thing that a vampire could feel. But he was very fond of Veronika and he couldn't help but be attracted to her, which is probably one of the reasons he kept her around because he liked and then there was the fact that she was his Little Petrova and was working with him to track down Katerina and help him break the curse. "There's still no sign of your sister although Elijah continues to look for her."

Veronika sighed, her sister was doing everything she could to avoid being found including changing her name to Katherine Pierce and faking her death but Klaus had eyes and ears everywhere. "There is so only so far Katerina can run, she'll eventually make a mistake and we'll find her. Like you told me the day we met, she cannot be allowed to run away from her actions forever."

Klaus stroked Veronika's cheek, his Little Petrova had grown so much ever since he had changed her, she was no longer the confused and weak woman that he had first seen stumble into the Petrova house. But now a powerful and strong woman who was often too stubborn for her own good but still as beautiful perhaps even more since she had learned not to fear men anymore. She was quite the formidable vampire, thanks to him. "I have a field trip for you, if you're interested." He offered.

"Of course I'm interested! I've been bored for the last few months since you left me."

"In Virginia, there is this town–" Klaus began.

"–No Klaus! Send somebody else, you know I hate small towns! It's always so boring and there is never anything for me to do except kill people and even then I have to keep it to a minimum to avoid drawing attention!" Veronika stated shaking her head furiously.

"Afraid not sweetheart, this requires special attention and a rather special person to handle it."

Veronika hesitantly looked at Klaus, she did not like the sound of this at all and his attempts to spin this as some important agenda rubbish wasn't working much. "Do I get to kill someone?" She hesitantly asked.

"Not yet." Klaus admitted and he noted the dismay on Veronika face, his Little Petrova got all sulky when she wasn't allowed to kill and it was rather cute. "I know that will be hard for you but I just need you to go and check on something for me. If you do I'll get you anything your heart desires, any dress, shoes or diamonds…"

"I want the Mona Lisa."

Klaus snorted in amusement at the suggestion and looked at Veronika who wasn't laughing in the slightest and it became apparent to him that she in fact really wanted him to get her the painting. "What is your obsession with that painting sweetheart? I know it's a masterpiece but there are other things you must want…" he questioned, as every time they were in Paris she would always drag him to some late midnight rendezvous at the Louvre to go look at that painting.

"I don't know why I like it, I just do. So now I want it since your sending me to the middle of nowhere."

Veronika made things interesting and kept Klaus on his toes, which he liked but when she wanted something she really wanted it to the point of becoming extremely pig headed. "But if I get you the painting what will we do when I take you back to Paris?" Klaus asked.

"If you won't get me my painting, then I want a say of your full undivided attention. Just you and me, no curses, werewolves, witches, moonstone or vampire talk of any kind." Veronika demanded. "And that is my final offer otherwise you're going to have to find yourself another girl."

"You have yourself a deal Ms. Petrova."

"You ruin all my fun." Veronika sourly mumbled.

"Did I forget to mention that it's where the Salvatore brother's are currently residing?"

Veronika pulled away and looked at Klaus with a look of bemusement and annoyance. How could he forget to tell her that the Salvatore's, the two brothers' that her sister had turned just so happened to live in this middle of nowhere town? Not to mention that Klaus was a big fan of one Stefan Salvatore and from what he had told her, Stefan was one of those vampires always on and off the wagon. But when he was off 'he was glorious' was the words that Klaus used, which made her fascinated to see the vampire that Katerina had sired, which Klaus highly admired. "I do believe you neglected to mention that little fact Niklaus…"

"So you'll go?" Klaus asked as he kissed Veronika's cheek.

"Maybe… depends on what I have to do."

"It's simple, stay out of sight and tell me what the Salvatore brother's are up to."

Veronika wasn't happy with none of this but she'd go along with it for now there must be some reason why Klaus wanted to do this and he'd tell her why when we was good or ready. "Fine but I want two days now…"

"Two days? I thought we had already made a deal." Klaus asked with a chuckle.

"We did before you neglected to mention that I wouldn't be doing anything interesting except watching over two little baby vampires…"


	4. Chapter 4

Veronika was bored, to put it lightly. She hated small towns and she was particularly sick of Mystic Falls after two days and wanted to go back to her apartment in D.C. already. But what kept her from leaving was the constant reminder that Klaus had promised to spend two days with her without mentioning the curse and Klaus was a man of his word – most of the time. So she stick to her current mission for now but Veronika wasn't stupid, not that anyone suspected that she was but she knew there wasn't something Klaus wasn't telling her about why he had sent her here. He was always so damn sneaky and kept things close to the vest and it would be easier to get blood from a stone then to get Klaus to reveal anything he didn't want to. So Veronika would be patience and wait until Klaus decided to fill her in but if her patience gave out, she'd use her given female talents to convince Klaus. Which is perhaps what she should have done when Klaus had asked to her to go to Mystic Falls to see what the Salvatore brothers were up to. Apparently it was a lot of something although Veronika didn't know what as she was keeping her distance as not to alert them to her presence. Out of the two of them Damon seemed like the wild card of the two seeing as how passive Stefan seemed but according to Klaus, Stefan was a true ripper. He of all people would know, so she accepted that explanation until proven otherwise. As Veronika idly sat watching the Salvatore house from the woods she got the surprise of a life time when she saw someone very familiar walk into the house and she quickly got out her phone.

"Hello Veronika, I'm surprised you haven't called sooner. I assume you've called to complain about your boredom?" Klaus said over the phone.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Niklaus but that isn't why I'm calling you, I have a surprise for you that I'm dying to share with you." Veronika quipped as she smiled into the phone. She could not believe her luck and neither would Klaus, in fact now she was glad that Klaus didn't get her the Mona Lisa, as no painting no matter how valuable or as much as a masterpiece was would top the feeling she currently had.

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Nica, you know I don't like surprises."

"Trust me Niklaus, you'll like this one." Veronika teased over the phone, Klaus was never one for a surprise due to his control issues and the need to know everything that was going on. It was one of his few weaknesses and one that Veronika loved to exploit. "You won't believe who I've just seen… Katerina."

Silence. There was nothing but silence on Klaus' end of the phone and all Veronika could hear was the sound of deep breaths being taken until Klaus was ready to speak again. "Are you sure?"

Veronika would have replied with a sarcastic and rude comment of some sort if she didn't know that it would piss Klaus off. They had been looking for Katerina for five hundred years and when she wasn't looking for her, Katerina just up'd and appeared. "Of course I'm sure, I've had that face engrained in memory for over five hundred years and she is my sister. It's her Niklaus, we've finally found her after all this time…"

"Well done Nica, I suppose you'll want an extra day and something else as a reward for your magnificent work. I'd been more than willing to get you the Mona Lisa, if you still want it…" Klaus said with a small chuckle and Veronika sighed to herself internally, things were so much more fun for her with Klaus when he wasn't being so cranky.

"Actually I'll pass…" Veronika began, as much as she loved to spend three days in idle bliss with Klaus and have the Mona Lisa in her possession, there was something else that she wanted now. "But there may be something…"

"Veronika I may be many things but a mind reader is not one of them." Klaus retorted, partly pleased that he would not have to go and steal that bloody painting that his Little Petrova was obsessed with. Although he did acquire something for her that would keep her happy until they went back to see the Mona Lisa at the Louvre.

"Katerina… Please? I just want to scare her and see the look on her face when she realizes that I've been alive for this whole time. I promise that's all I'll do, I know that I'm not allowed to kill her unless you say so." Veronika hastily added.

"Okay sweetheart but just don't give anything away otherwise that will spoil everything." Klaus warned. "Then you go straight back to D.C. is that clear Nica?"

Veronika squealed with happiness, this was going to be fun, fun and even more fun. It made the five hundred years of waiting, worth it but really she'd really be satisfied when she saw the arrogant and manipulative smile fall off her sister's face. "Of course darling, I just want to say hello and exchange a few pleasantries."

"Have fun then." Klaus replied and moments later the phone dropped and Veronika tucked it back to her jacket and ran to the Salvatore house and quietly crept in. She knew that she would have no problem coming in because she knew that there was no owner for her to get an invitation from. Which meant she could enter all she like,

"I just need the truth, just once." A male voice stated as held a very familiar brunette's head in his hands and Veronika recognized it to be the eldest Salvatore; Damon from all her surveillance of them over the past two days.

"Stop, I already know the question and its answer. The truth is... I've never loved you, it was always Stefan." From her advantage point Veronika could see Katerina/Katherine detangle herself from Damon and once she had finished, Veronika watched her sister make her way to leave that she took as her sign to go. There was no way she was letting Katerina walk out of here after that stellar performance.

"Now wait just a minute." Veronika began as she walked into the Salvatore house parlour. "This party isn't over until I say so and I don't say so, in fact it's far from over."

"Who are you are? And what are you doing in my house?" Damon demanded but Veronika ignored him in favour of her sister whose jaw had dropped to the floor in more ways than one. To say Katerina Petrova or rather Katherine Pierce was shocked was an understatement.

"Zdravei Katerina, or should I say Katherine? I hear you've been going by that these last few hundred years but you will always be Katerina Petrova to me; my sweet yet _troublesome_ sister."

"Sister?" Damon demanded and this time Veronika did acknowledge his presence, after all this was his house they were standing in otherwise and it would have been rude to ignore him for much longer.

"Katerina I'm almost ashamed that you didn't tell anyone about me but never mind, you did think I've been dead these last five hundred and seventeen years up until now so I'll make the introductions." Veronika began sweetly before turning to Damon. "A pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Salvatore, my name is Veronika. Veronika Petrova and I'm Katerina– I mean Katherine's _big_ sister."

"Nica… You're alive?" Katherine began slowly.

Veronika smirked, as she saw the look that she had been waiting for in her sister's eyes; shock, disbelief and maybe even a hint of happiness. A part of her even thought that Katerina was going to cry, which she would have enjoyed as well as Klaus. This was the moment she had been waiting for and it didn't disappoint. "Technically not since 1492 but yes in a manner of speaking I am alive but enough about me…"


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Veronika found herself to be lying on top of something warm and once her eyes were properly awake she saw that she was lying against someone's chest. Looking up she saw that it was Klaus' chest, which surprised her as he wasn't there when she went asleep but Veronika wasn't sure why she was surprised as she wasn't sharing a bed with anyone else. Klaus' eyes were shut and he was lightly breathing which told her that he was still sleeping and ever so carefully Veronika sat up careful not to wake him. She liked watching Klaus sleep as it was one of the few times he was genuinely calm and didn't have something on his mind. This thing with the breaking the curse was taking it's toll on him and Klaus had been trying to break this curse for hundreds of years but him being this close to breaking it was making him more on edge and it meant less time that they could spend together. There were times in the past – not too many when Klaus would forget about the curse and they'd spend time together doing things that normal people do. Veronika's favourite thing to do with Klaus was go to art galleries as his commentary over what art had come to made her laugh. His insight was surprisingly fresh and often quite witty instead of the cynicism she was expecting for someone of his age. Veronika sat there and lightly traced over Klaus' bare chest with her fingers and before she knew it she was flipped onto her back and Klaus was now on top of her and his hand was holding one of her's up against the headboard.

"What have I told you about watching me in my sleep?" He demanded in a mumbled tone indicating that she had woken him, but his tone of voice wasn't angry it was teasing.

"Sorry." Veronika replied biting her lip as she tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Don't be sweetheart, I enjoy your wake up calls I find them such a great way to start the day." Klaus told Veronika greeting her with a good morning kiss before rolling them both so now they were both lying on their sides facing each other.

"I didn't realize that you were coming." Veronika quickly said as she moved back on her back but turned her head so she could still look at Klaus.

"I wasn't planning to but I decided that I had to return the favour and give you a pleasant surprise." Klaus quipped.

"You should have seen her face Klaus! I couldn't have planned it better if I had actually tried to; I was expecting her to spontaneous combust as she was so socked… I've never seen her like that before, when we were children it was I who'd be easily scared and she was always the fearless one. But then again a lot of things have changed in the last five hundred years." Veronika laughed before eventually sighing as she recounted the events of last night, after the big surprise Katherine had tried to get Veronika to talk but instead her sister left as she had promised Klaus that she would not let her sister know of their involvement. "I need to talk to Katerina or Katherine – whatever her name is now, she's bound to have questions and knowing my sister she's bound to start looking around for answers especially after last night. She'll want to know how I was turned and what I've been doing…"

"Agreed."

"What? You're going to let me go see her again?"

Klaus seemed surprised by Veronika's response. "Why would I ever not?"

"She's the reason why the curse hasn't been broken yet and you've been hunting her for the past five hundred years Klaus… so she's not exactly on your Christmas list."

"That may be true but I want you to be happy and I know despite your best efforts to hide that you've missed your sister all these years and if seeing her will make you happy then so be it." Klaus said as he gently stroked Veronika's face with his thumb.

"I told you that you don't need to make it up to me anymore I've forgiven you for what happened already Klaus." Veronika said as she looked around the room to avoid looking at Klaus, despite everything that the two of them had gone through and done together, naturally she had some issues about him killing her family. She may be a sadistic vampire at times but even Veronika wasn't that cold.

"I'm not doing this to get the forgiveness that I already know I have, I'm doing this because your happiness is important to me." Klaus explained, he always knew what was going on in Veronika's pretty little head despite her attempts to remain aloof about certain matters. Of course she'd be mad about the fact that someone had slain her family, Klaus would be too if he hadn't of been the one to do it and if it had been his family but that was a whole other matter…

Veronika had looked away but she snapped her head back the second he had finished. It was I Love You but it was good enough for now. "You'll really let me do this? Let me see Katerina and talk to her as if everything's normal?"

"It's only natural to want to see your sister and if it makes you happy then I want you to go but you will have to tell her something Nica, if Katerina senses something is wrong in the slightest then she'll flee."

"I'm her big sister, she won't suspect a thing." Veronika quipped.

"Who's reappeared after five hundred and seventeen years as a vampire, let's not forget that little fact. Your story will have to be good." Klaus began, stopping mid sentence as he noticed a gleam in Veronika's eyes. "And you've already come up something… let's here it then."

"That the silly vampire Trevor who helped her to escape and was obsessed with her turned me when he came looking for her and then killed _him_." Veronika began as she referred to her long dead husbands whose name was never to be mentioned. "I'll tell Katerina that I spent most of my time travelling through Europe before coming to America at the beginning of the 20th century. That should be enough to satisfy her curiosity for now."

Klaus seemed weary about this but he was willing to give Veronika some leeway after all her loyal years of service to him. "If you're sure…"

"Trust me Niklaus, she'll be too caught up in the fact that I'm alive to question my story much. I know my sister and although she may be Katherine Pierce now, she is still Katerina Petrova and she would never think to suspect me."

It wasn't that he didn't trust her; Klaus just didn't trust her sister but he chose to move on. "I have something for you, if I couldn't get you The Mona Lisa I decided to get you the closet thing to it, so close your eyes Veronika."

Veronika wearily closed her eyes. "Okay then…

Turning his back to Veronika, Klaus leaned over the side of the bed to grab something that he had hid in his pants pocket last night. "You can open them now…"

"Um Klaus… those are my car keys." Veronika slowly said.

Klaus laughed as he placed his free hand around Veronika's waist and placed the keys in Veronika's hand. "Surely you can recognise a key ring, I believe that's what it's called."

Looking at the offered keys Veronika eventually saw that there was something attached to them and it was no ordinary key ring; it was a Mona Lisa key ring. "You got me the Mona Lisa…" she gushed.

"In a manner of speaking." Klaus replied as he watched Veronika's reaction, if he had known she be so happy about it then he would have brought it for her years ago as it would have saved him many trips to the Louvre. "I figured if you couldn't be there in Paris to see then this would hold you over until we return."

"We return?"

"I told you I'd take you when the curse was broken and now that we've found Katerina I believe it will only be a matter of time before everything falls into place."

"Your welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Things were going rather well for Veronika; Klaus was being somewhat normal and not going stir crazy about this curse, which always made her life a bit easier. They had found Katerina and Veronika was allowed her to chance to play with her sister and make her suffer from everything that she had done over the last five hundred years. Now that they had found Katerina, hopefully Klaus and his minions would figure out a way to break the curse soon so that Veronika and Klaus could go back to Paris but until then Veronika would bide her time having fun with Katerina.

_Have fun today – K._

Veronika smiled at the message that Klaus had sent her earlier in the day, for a man with some serious temperament issues he could be awfully sweet and considerate when we wanted to be. Over the five hundred years that Veronika had been a vampire, there had been periods of time where she had been separated from Klaus and it was times like this when Veronika hated being away from Klaus. But instead of it being ten or fifteen years, like it had been until Klaus showed up at her apartment this time it was only for a week so that was a mild source of comfort to Veronika as she liked being with Klaus.

"Veronika."

"Ahh… Katerina, I see you got the message that I left with Damon Salvatore I'm glad that you found some time to meet me for a coffee." Veronika quipped as she took of her sunglasses and motioned to her sister to sit down and join her.

Katherine wearily sat down and looked at her sister who fingered the rim of her purple floppy hat. "That was pretty reckless off you Veronika, Damon wants your head on a stick for 'breaking' into his house again."

"As handsome as he is Damon Salvatore doesn't exactly scare me but I do commend you on how you've managed to toy and manipulate both the Salvatore brothers for the last hundred and forty five years. I'm so proud." Veronika replied as she took a sip of her coffee. "Besides it was the only way I knew of how to contact you, as we didn't exactly exchange contact information the last time we met."

"Speaking of that time, you never did mention anything about yourself Veronika you left before I could even ask how you were." Katherine said.

"Ask away my sister, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Veronika replied as a small smile graced her face, one that people usually took for sincerity but it was the one that Elijah and Klaus knew Veronika used when she was lying, It took a while for the two of them to realize it and when they did Elijah claimed that such an angelic face should not be capable of such lies. To which Klaus would always reply that just because Veronika had the face of an angel didn't mean she was one after she was a vampire.

"What happened to you Nica… how did you become a vampire?" Katherine asked. "I thought you were dead, like mama and papa."

Veronika took a sip of her coffee before sighing, there was in fact no reason for her to sigh but it was part of the whole fictional story that she had concocted to tell her sister. And if Katerina were to believe then Veronika had to make it believable. "It's all kind of a blur to me, it happened so fast Katerina… I didn't even realize that someone was in the house until I heard something break then Evgeni yelling, then I saw them…"

"Who?"

"I-I don't know… it was a man and a woman, I thought they had come to our home seeking shelter but that was not what they were after." Veronika began as she looked at Katherine with tired and weary eyes. "They were looking for you Katerina, they were demanding that we tell them where you were and Evgeni told them that you had been banished out of Bulgaria by papa. But they didn't believe him…"

"Nica, what happened?" Katherine questioned.

"The female, she fed on him and then proceeded to rip his heart out of his chest." Veronika said as she had to try her best not to laugh as it wasn't Rose or Trevor who had killed Evgeni but her and she has such fond memories of that night. It made her want to call Klaus and reminisce over that night with a good bottle of red wine. The more she thought about it, she realized how much of a good idea it was so she stored it away for later.

"Did they ever say the name Klaus or Elijah?"

Veronika wearily shook her head; the only name that had been mentioned that night apart from Evgeni's was Katerina's. "No… they just kept repeating your name, demanding that I tell them were you were."

"If they killed Evgeni, why didn't they kill you too? Why turn you into a vampire?" Katherine asked and Veronika ignored the insult that her sister had just thrown her way.

"I don't know, I don't even remember how I got vampire blood into my system and the next think I knew I was feeding on Mila from the village." Veronika lied with a small shake of her head. "Even after five hundred years I cannot recall a thing Katerina…"

"If you've been alive all this time, where have you been all time Nica."

Veronika ignored the use of the nickname that was formally used by her family as it sounded weird coming from anyone else but Klaus. "Europe mostly, on and off in Bulgaria for the first two hundred years and the surrounding countries. I spent some time in Italy and France. Until the beginning of the 20th century when I came to America, which is why I got word."

"During that time you've never come across a Klaus or an Elijah?" Katherine questioned.

"I've told you once already Katerina, that I do not know of this Klaus and Elijah who you speak off. I've spent the last hundred years in isolation searching for you." Veronika replied.

"Why?"

Veronika would have smiled at her sister's natural scepticism and suspicion of it wouldn't give everything away. "Because you are my sister and you are the only family I have left in the world and I have missed you all these years Katerina."

"I've missed you too Nica." Katherine said as she rose from her seat.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could catch up some more and reminisce about times." Veronika said with mock dismay as she pretended to care about her sister but there was a part of her that was interested in why Katerina had to leave. She'd have to keep a closer eye on Katerina albeit from a far distance…

"I'd love too Nica but there is some things I must attend to but here is how you can contact me." Katherine replied as she slid a piece of paper over to her sister.

"Thank you Katerina, I hope to see you soon." Veronika quipped, giving Katherine a genuine smile and waved as her sister disappeared into the crowd, leaving Veronika alone once more and eager to inform Klaus of their progress.

_Had fun with my sister, she fell for it hook, line and sinker… I miss you, come home soon. – V._

_Of course sweetheart._


	7. Chapter 7

After her little meeting with her sister Veronika had gone back to her apartment in D.C. to take some time to herself until Klaus showed up or called to tell her what he wanted to do next. Veronika was quite pleased with herself after the encounter with Katerina, as she managed not to throttle his sister's neck over the table but instead spin a web of lies, which her sister had completely believed. Then again Veronika would believe it herself, given how much of a talent she had for lying, she was certain that she could convince anyone of anything given the chance. As she pondered her lying capabilities, there was a knock on Veronika's door and she went over to open it expecting to find Klaus on the other side but sadly it wasn't, it was his elder brother instead. "Elijah… not the brother I was expecting but nevertheless I'm happy to see you, please come inside." Veronika said motioning for him to come inside.

"Thank you Veronika." Elijah said as he took a few careful steps into the apartment.

"Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee, blood, scotch…" Veronika began as she racked her mind for what on earth she could possibly offer Elijah, she wasn't expecting him here of all places but she was interested in what had brought him to her apartment of all places. Not that she minded him being her as she was rather fond of Elijah but not as fond of him as she was fond of Klaus. Katerina did the love triangles, not Veronika. She was strictly a one man kind of woman.

"A cup of tea would be nice, if it's not too much hassle."

Veronika smiled as she made her way into her kitchen, she liked Elijah as unlike his brother he actually had manners. Not that Klaus didn't have any manners but he wasn't as nearly as polite as Elijah was. "Of course it isn't." Veronika said she filled the kettle with water and proceed to put it on the stove.

"So Niklaus tells me that you found Katerina, in Mystic Falls." Elijah began.

Of course, this was about Katerina. Veronika should have known that this was what the surprise house visit had gone. Klaus had thought that Elijah was behind Katerina escaping from him in England and he had tasked his brother to find her and not too long after that was when Klaus and Veronika had met. "Yes I did, I stumbled across her while she was in the middle of having a lovers' quarrel with Damon Salvatore. It was a rather unexpected surprise but a rather enjoyable nonetheless i wasn't expecting her to just pop up like that after all this time..." Veronika said in mild amusement.

"The eldest Salvatore brother?"

Veronika nodded slowly as she prepared the teapot. "Claims that she never loved him but loved his brother instead, broke the poor boys heart… That's Katerina for you, always getting herself into trouble when it comes to men she should really know better by now but those are her problems to deal with not mine. I stopped having anything to do with them five hundred and seventeen years ago."

"She's your sister." Elijah pointed out. "A part of you must still care for her."

"I know that Elijah and as much as I love Katerina, she threw me under the bus and I almost died because of her. So leniency really isn't on the menu for her not to mention Klaus would kill me if I even thought about sparing her." Veronika said as she took the kettle off the stove.

"And would you? Spare your sister even after all of these years?"

Narrowing her eyes Veronika wearily laughed as she poured the tea into two teacups and handed one to Elijah. Everyone thought that Klaus was the worst out of the two brothers but Veronika wasn't too sure about that theory. Sure Klaus loved killing for no reason but from her experience Veronika knew that you had to look out for the quiet ones as they were always the last ones you'd suspect. "Of course not, Katerina may be my sister but she has changed and become somebody who I don't recognize. All she's done is hurt people, from what I've heard she almost brought Mystic Falls down to it's knee's in 1864, god knows what she'll do know now that she's returned although I suspect it has something to do with the Salvatore brothers.."

Elijah managed to laugh. "Indeed, you are right Veronika. If there is one thing your sister was good at it was being unpredictable…"

"She asked about you the other day." Veronika began as she took a sip of her tea, pretending not to notice the look of shock and surprise that Elijah was trying his best to hide. "When she met me for coffee, a few days ago…"

"Is that so? It's nice to know that after everything she's done that she is able to remember me." Elijah replied with a rather amused tone to his voice.

"She seems to remember you and Klaus very well, she kept asking me if I had ever come across the two of you." Veronika stated with a small sigh, a part of her albeit a small one was worried about his sister for the briefest moment until Veronika had managed to block that voice out.

"What did you tell her?"

Veronika laughed as she tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "That I had no idea who she was talking about, Klaus doesn't want her to know about any of our involvement until he's ready for her to know. So for now Katerina thinks that those two vampires who let her escape turned me instead of your dear brother. She actually believed me…"

"You had doubts about it? I would think a that a well versed liar like yourself would be more confident in her abilities…" Elijah said and Veronika laughed, she liked that Elijah was so… stiff in a manner of speaking but had a sense of humour that was so deadpan. In fact he was rather good company to have around as not only was he smart but he was also easier to deal with than Klaus.

"Of course not! I just didn't realize that my sister was so gullible but then again I suppose that Katerina has always been a little naïve in a small sense, still it's her downfall not mine…" Veronika said and Elijah gave her a disapproving look, which she wasn't sure she liked. "Let's not forget that she wronged you as well Elijah, not just Klaus and myself."

"So she did… You sound worried Veronika."

"Well in a way i am... but not for myself but rather for that poor town and Katerina, in a odd sort of way. God knows what will become of them both once Klaus has had his way with them both, i dare to think and i have seem him do some rather brutal things over the years."

"Nothing good if history is giving any indication of what's to come." Elijah replied and Veronika nodded in agreement, Klaus was after all the most feared original and to get a reputation like that you had to have done some pretty bad stuff. And Veronika couldn't wait for it all to begin...


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus had summoned Veronika and Elijah to join him and his two witches in a small house they he had been occupying, so he could find out what the two of them had been up to and to discuss how they would proceed next. Since they had found and knew where Katerina was, the main focus was now finding the moonstone a werewolf and for the witches to find a way of breaking the curse without the doppelgänger. "If only the blood of the silly doppelgänger wasn't required to break the curse than my life would be so much simpler." Klaus complained in an irritated manner.

"Can't we use Veronika's?" Greta asked and Klaus angrily shook his head.

"No, Veronika is a descendent of the original doppelgänger and to break the curse we needed the blood of the second doppelgänger which is her sister Katerina but as she is a vampire, her blood cannot be used as we need human blood in order to break the curse." Elijah effortlessly replied. "But with Veronika and Katerina's transitions into vampires their line has died out.

"The original Petrova, what was she like?" Maddox asked Veronika who merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me, she had died a few hundred years before my time I didn't even know about this doppelgänger stuff before I became a vampire. All I know about her is that my sister is a dead ringer for her and that she's my ancestor."

"There's not much to say, the original Petrova doppelgänger had a child out of wedlock…" Klaus began before noting the look of horror that Veronika had so desperately trying to hide. "What is it Veronika?"

"Nothing, it's just that I never knew that the original doppelgänger had a child out of wedlock…" Veronika quickly replied trying to pretend that everything was fine but this new revelation from Klaus had clearly stunned her from how oddly she was now behaving.

Klaus was certain that she was lying but Veronika was lying about he had no idea about, although he suspected that it was something to do with her sister because everything seemed to either revolve around Katerina or the Petrova family for the last few hundred years. "What aren't you telling me Nica?"

"I already told you that I was hiding anything." Veronika replied.

"What aren't you telling me!" Klaus angrily snapped as he grabbed Veronika by the neck and shoved her into the wall. He was sick of her lying and he wanted the truth out of her now, they seemed to be some family secret that she had been hiding from him after all these years they had been together and it didn't exactly make him happy. Veronika didn't say anything and so Klaus lifted her up higher whilst squeezing her throat tighter and he was certain he heard something break as Veronika struggled to breath.

"Klaus…" Elijah began.

"Stay out of this brother, this is between me and the Little Petrova." Klaus yelled at Elijah before turning his attention back to the task at hand. "Now what aren't you telling me Nica and this time I want the truth!"

"I-I guess… t-that my sister i-is more similar to the d-doppelgänger in more w-ways than one." Veronika barely managed to chock out.

"How do you mean similar in more ways that one? And you will give me a proper answer Veronika Petrova!" Klaus demanded as he loosened the grip on Veronika's throat to allow her to get the words out.

"W-why do you think my father cast out Katerina out of Bulgaria in the first place?" Veronika quietly said.

"Your telling me that Katerina had a child out of wedlock? She had a daughter…" Klaus demanded and Veronika wearily nodded. "What happened to the child?"

"I-I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Stop lying to me Veronika!" Klaus yelled as he tightened his hold on Veronika's throat causing her to gasp and struggle for breathe even more. He could not believe that she had kept this information from him for over five hundred years.

"I-I don't know… Papa took h-her away after she w-was born." Veronika managed to say. "H-he kicked K-Katerina out shortly after…

Klaus squeezed Veronika's throat and he was pretty sure he heard something crack before he finally let go and Veronika's dropped the floor and she hadn't even caught her breath before she'd run out of the house. Klaus had other things on his minds than dealing with Veronika, but he wouldn't forget about this and he'd get back to her later. "So the Petrova has lived on, which means that the doppelgänger could be out there… Elijah I'll entrust you to start your own search." Klaus murmured as Veronika's deceit washed away to allow the first glimmer of hope he had in breaking the curse in five hundred years.

" Of course." Elijah replied with a small smile.

"What is so funny brother?" Klaus demanded as she noticed that his brother had a rather amused tone to his voice and also a smirk about something and Klaus wanted to know what the joke was.

"Niklaus do you not remember the promise you made Ms. Petrova shortly before you killed her and turned her into a vampire?" Elijah questioned as he surveyed the damage to the wall. "I do believe you promised her that you would never let any man place his hands on her after the cruelty she faced at the hands of deceased husband. Correct me at anytime if I'm wrong Klaus…"

"Your point Elijah."

"Hypocrisy thy name is you Niklaus, considering you just had your hands wrapped around her neck rather tightly I might add. I'm certain that you broke her voice box "

Damn it, Klaus had really screwed up now. Veronika was a valuable asset to him and who knows what she would go and do after what he had just done to her. Klaus would have to find before she had a chance to do something that she might not regret… such as finding Katerina and telling her of his plan "Find Veronika!" Klaus barked at Maddox and Greta.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Veronika."

Veronika couldn't help but flinch as she heard Klaus' voice as it brought up the still fresh memories of when he had attacked her. Despite what had happened she wasn't even surprised that Klaus had found her, as over the hundreds of years it seemed as if Klaus always knew where she was all the time. And it never concerned her except times like these. Klaus had a temper on him as did most people but his was pretty volatile even without his hybrid status albeit he was still cursed but his temper often caused problem between the two of them; like this current one. "Hello Niklaus." Veronika began, not bothering to look at him instead she kept her eyes on the bar, being polite had long gone out the window round about the time he started choking her.

"Two hundred and seventy six miles." Klaus stated slowly as sat down next to Veronika and ordered a drink. "That's a new record for how far you've run from me."

"And yet you still find me."

Klaus chuckled quietly to himself. "You had doubts?"

"I had hopes." Veronica retorted as she downed the rest of her drink, she couldn't bring herself to look at Klaus at the moment not after what he did, parts of her wanted to scream at him, hit him and throw things but usually when that happened it only led to Klaus kissing her and leading to other things, which was good but in this current situation was not the way to sort things out. Veronika needed to be by herself and she wanted him to leave but if she told him to go he wouldn't. Klaus was not one to do what other people wanted; he'd only leave if he decided to.

"I didn't mean to take my temper out on you." Klaus said which sounded the furthest from an apology and Veronika didn't even blink, Klaus rarely apologized and most of the time he didn't mean it and in the time she had known him she had only heard him apologize and mean it once. This one he didn't mean and why should he? Klaus snapped all the time that was nothing new.

"You snap and say the god most awful things and I can take that Klaus but you have never–" Veronika began and her voice began trembling as she thought about what went on between them earlier and it was clear that she was still shaken up over what happened.

"I know Veronika, I shouldn't have put my hands on you."

"You told me you'd kill any man who dared to ever put their hands on me like that again." Veronika snapped as she tapped her fingers on the bar, a clear sign that she was starting to get angsty. Although any physical damage that Klaus had inflicted on her was long gone, there were still the emotional and physical ones.

"If that's what it takes to gain your forgiveness then I will kill myself, if that will make you happy." Klaus replied.

Veronika let out a rather strained laugh but half chocked on the tears that were building up and threatening to spill. "You're an original which means you can't die Klaus, that makes the gesture rather redundant."

"Then what can I do to make you forgive me?"

"That's the thing Klaus, I don't know if I can…" Veronika quietly replied as she stared at the bottom of her empty glass. It had taken her a long time to get over the damage that Evgeni had inflicted on her and even then she wasn't completely over it. There were times when she would shut her eyes and she'd go back the day she was turned and Evgeni had almost beaten her death if Klaus hadn't been the one to save her. But now whenever she closed her eyes now all she saw was Klaus doing the same thing he swore to protect her from.

"What happened back there shouldn't have happened but you should have told me about the doppelganger having a child before she died!" Klaus stated.

"Coming from the man who keeps everything to himself? Forgive me for not telling you everything about my family Klaus but you did massacre them all and the doppelganger has a name! It's Katerina and she happens to be my sister!" Veronika wearily snapped.

"You forgave me for that." Klaus couldn't help but point out.

"That was before you tried to kill me." Veronika stated. "For the second time."

"I don't know what to say that." Klaus replied as he slid a ring down the bar toward Veronika.

Veronika picked up the ring and looked at it, the ring was an oval shaped pigeon red ruby single stone ring on a silver band. Veronika knew the ring because it was her ring, given to her on her birthday. "You gave me that ring five years ago Klaus, do you not remember or have you just started to recycle the gifts you have given me every time you've upset me?"

"Nica…" Klaus began.

"I'm not stupid, I know that your not here for me." Veronika shakily said as she put the ring back down on the bar, Klaus may tend to keep things very close to the chest but it didn't change the fact that she knew him very well. "Your worried that I've told Katerina everything but don't worry I haven't. I'm still trying to work out who I currently hate more; you or her."

"That's very reassuring but I'm not her about Katerina, I'm here because of you Veronika. You know that I care about you and I have wanted nothing more than for you to be happy.

"Then answer me this; do you love me?" Veronika quietly asked, knowing Klaus was more than capable of hearing what she said.

Klaus let out an exhausted sigh. "Do we have to do this here of all places? And right now? Can we talk about this later?"

"Do you love me Niklaus?" Veronika demanded and this time she actually looked him in the eyes. Five hundred years they had been with each other but he had yet to tell her how he felt other than the occasional time when he would say that he cared. Klaus said that he didn't believe in live but Veronika didn't entirely believe that.

Klaus leaned forward to press a kiss to Veronika's cheek but when she flinched he stepped back. "You need time… how much?"

"Three weeks." Veronika began and when she saw the look of disagreement on Klaus's face she continued. "At least… Don't push me Klaus, you've already put several cracks in me and anymore and I shall break into a thousand pieces and not even you will be able to fix me."

"Okay Nica, take as long as you want. I shall be waiting for you to come back to me." Klaus said as he got up from his seat and he looked at Veronika very long and carefully. "I'll miss you, be safe…"

It wasn't until Klaus had left the bar that Veronika was able to finally breathe again. She honestly didn't know how on earth she loved someone who scared her so much.


	10. Chapter 10

Veronika sat on a beach and watched Lake Michigan from Grand Traverse Bay, watching the water had some sort of a calming effect on her and it gave her mind peace for the first time in however long she could possible remember. Veronika had been here for five days since the incident with Klaus happened a week ago. She couldn't go back to Paris or Bulgaria, not even her apartment back in D.C. because that was the first place that Klaus would look for her when he needed her back. As hard as Veronika tried to block him out, Klaus still invaded her thoughts and her dreams, it was if her mind was torn between going back to him and running away. There were two sides to Klaus; the nice side and then there was the darker side to him. Veronika was so no saint either but everything she had done over the years had paled in comparison to what Klaus; the most feared original had done in his thousand years of living. Veronika wasn't scared of Klaus but he did scare her, even more so since the incident last week.

"_Now what aren't you telling me Nica and this time I want the truth!"_

As she watched the calm and still water Veronika could still feel Klaus' hand around her throat, squeezing tightly as he demanded an answer for her about why she had reacted to the news that the original Petrova had a child out of wedlock.

_"How do you mean similar in more ways that one? And you will give me a proper answer Veronika Petrova!"_

Since she had become a vampire there wasn't anything that Veronika had really been afraid of. The only thing she had been afraid of was someone hitting her Klaus' had spent close to ten years helping Veronika to get over that to which she no longer flinched when someone moved their hands anywhere near her.

"_Very good Nica!"_

The day that she finally stopped flinching Veronika couldn't remember a time that she had ever seen Klaus so happy since she had met. He was proud of her although Veronika didn't really understand why he was so happy, when she felt that she had been burdening him with her problems. First he had saved her life from Evgeni, help her kill him and then help her face her fears and recover from them. He had given Veronika back her confidence, something that she had lost ever since she had gotten married and Klaus would often remind that her that she had changed and become a stronger person since she had started her new life.

"_Your not weak Veronika and I don't want you to ever think of yourself like that again… Little Petrova, your parents gave you to a monster who knew nothing except for using his fists and cruelty. What he did to you was not his fault, you need to remember that along with the fact that he can no longer hurt you." _

No matter how many times he had yelled and lost his temper over something over the years, Klaus had been the one to save Veronika's life, even if that involved killing her to turn her into a vampire. She owed him for the many things that he had done for her over the five hundred years that she had been alive and free thanks to him.

_"I want to help you Veronika, I want to right the wrong that you have suffered. A beautiful woman like yourself should not be harmed by a man who does not deserve to have you at his side. I promise that if you come with me that I will not let another man lay a hand on you, and if one should I will kill him with my bare hand._

That statement was highly ironic considering what had just happened between the two of them. But yet Klaus with all his faults and temperament issues was still charming, generous not to mention very handsome and when needed to be he could be very kind despite Klaus' reluctance to show it. Veronika wasn't certain that she started falling in love with Klaus that night, he had been the man to save her from her misery and gave her light at the end of tunnel that she thought that she would never see.

"_Come with me and you'll never have to worry about things like that again…"_

When Klaus said things like that to her it filled Veronika with hope especially during her darkest days such as this one. She needed him here with her now but she also needed some distance away from Klaus. She was in love with the man who had murdered practically everyone she had ever known and loved. Despite the fact that Veronika was aware of the fact that the feelings weren't mutual on Klaus' part. It wasn't like Stockholm syndrome as Klaus didn't kidnap her but it was complicated. The two of them were complicated and scary.

"_Don't be afraid Nica…"_

The memory of Klaus saying that to Veronika was so clear that it was as if he was sitting next to her, there and then. The day Klaus had said that to Veronika, it had been a nice day in Paris during May 1721. The two of were sitting outside in the gardens of a beautiful estate and Veronika had caught Klaus staring at her and when she had asked why he had been staring he told her 'Don't be afraid Nica' before kissing her. It had been their first kiss. Even after two hundred and eighty-eight years Veronika could remember how soft and delicate the kiss had been, not like any of the kisses she had shared with Evgeni that were forceful and harsh. Veronika had received kisses before but not one like that. Despite Klaus' often bitter and sour personality at times, whenever he kissed Veronika it was something else entirely and even to this day she still got butterflies in her stomach.

"_Your happiness is important to me."_

It had been over five hundred years since Klaus had turned Veronika and she still had his attention and affections, they drove each other crazy in more ways. The two of them made Bonnie and Clyde look normal with everything that had gotten up to. But despite the craziness Klaus made Veronika happy, he also made her sad not to mention that he had made cry. Hell he had even almost chocked her to death a week ago. But she was his Little Petrova and she loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and footsteps quietly walked into the apartment and moments later the lights came on and in walked Veronika Petrova into her apartment. She put down her bags in the hallway and headed straight towards to her kitchen where she poured two glasses of scotch. "What are you doing here Klaus?" She asked.

Klaus smirked as he got up from the armchair that was sitting in the corner of Veronika's living room. He wasn't certain that she would spot him but then again her apartment was very open as it was a loft so he couldn't be too surprised that she had seen him not to mention the animosity she had met him with. "I came to see you Veronika, why else would I be here?"

"We had a deal Niklaus, you agreed to give me space for at least three weeks so I could get my head together before I even thought about coming back and it's only been ten days. So let me ask you again, why are you here?" Veronika wearily demanded as she turned around to face Klaus and took a small sip of the rather large scotch she had poured for herself.

"I missed you, I wanted to see you." Klaus said honestly, although he had spent a lot of time away Veronika they had always kept in touch and she had never left because she was angry with him. Which unnerved Klaus slightly although he would never admit this out loud but the idea that his Little Petrova was mad with him was something that he didn't like in the slightest. Klaus wasn't sorry for what he did, he was never sorry for anything he did especially with what happened with Veronika as he would have never found out about the doppelgänger having a child if he hadn't forced the information out of her. However he did regret hurting her because Veronika now looked at him differently, there was now doubt and weariness in her eyes whenever she looked at him and it bothered Klaus that he had done that to her.

"That doesn't change the face that you shouldn't be here Klaus, you agreed that I needed time away and accepted that I wanted at least three weeks away from you but yet here you are in my apartment." Veronika pointed out. "So what exactly do you need from me Klaus? I know your not here to see me because you missed me, you're here because you need me to do something for you. Let me guess it's something to do with my sister?"

"You make me sound so selfish Nica, you know that?"

"That's because you are Klaus, you do everything for a reason and it's all to suit you and whatever it is your planning." Veronika said as she took another sip of her drink. "Tell me something Klaus, who is the monster and who is the man?"

"Your going to have to clear things up for me Veronika, is this a riddle of some kind?" Klaus questioned, he knew Veronika was mad with him but he didn't think that she would be this mad at him.

"Evgeni never loved me, he yelled at me, put his hands on me and almost killed me, all of which you've done. In fact you've done more Klaus as you succeeded where Evgeni failed when you killed me. The two of you are quite similar despite the fact that Evgeni was supposed to be the monster so now I am confused as to who is the monster and who is the man?"

Klaus couldn't believe that Veronika was comparing him to her ex husband and it was getting increasingly harder for him not to snap and lose his temper with her because if he did it would only make things worse than they already were. "I never meant to intentionally hurt you Nica."

"But you still did Klaus." Veronika pointed out.

"I lost my temper, what do you want from me?" Klaus demanded.

Veronika sighed a she downed the rest of her drink. "An apology would nice but I know better than to expect one from you Klaus, so there's really nothing else you can do for me. Maybe it's best if you leave Klaus and we can talk once the three weeks are actually up."

Klaus wasn't going to do that, he wasn't going to leave until he fixed this issue with Veronika and he was pretty certain that she knew that. "I brought your favourite flowers, I know how much you love peonies and roses. I figure it would be better than bringing you another piece of jewellery…"

Veronika gazed over to the glass vase on her dining table that held pink peonies with an assortment of white roses and green hydrangeas. They were certainly beautiful but that really was important. "My forgiveness cannot be brought Klaus, you should know that after all these years."

"Tell me why I should try and gain your forgiveness Veronika? After all you were the one whose been lying to me for the past five hundred years causing me to waste my time trying to break the curse without the doppelgänger because I believed the Petrova line was finished. But instead it wasn't and I could have been looking for the next doppelgänger instead of wasting my time." Klaus snapped as he was getting rather annoyed with Veronika's lack of co-operation.

"You wouldn't know that if it wasn't for me just like you wouldn't know where Katerina is if it wasn't for me finding her Niklaus! You see Klaus you need to get my forgiveness because there is nothing stopping me from calling Katerina and telling her that you've found her and that you know the Petrova line lives on. She managed to stop you from breaking the curse and hide from you once, I'm pretty certain that my sister is more than capable of doing it again." Veronika threatened as she started on the second glass of scotch that she had poured for herself. "Don't think I won't do it Klaus because i will unless I'm given an incentive not to."

She drove him crazy there was no doubt about that and most of the time it wasn't in a good way. He had taught his Little Petrova perhaps a little too well and now Klaus was at the mercy of her demands, he'd find it interesting if it wasn't so damn annoying and oddly attractive. "And what exactly do you want Nica?" Klaus asked.

"The apology would be a good place to start." Veronika quickly retorted.

"Fine!" Klaus snapped in a irritated manner as he made his way closer to Veronika. "I am very sorry for what I did to you Veronika, I should have never put my hands on you like that and I promise never to do it again."

"You don't mean it." Veronika said with a slow roll of her eyes and Klaus wanted to hit something because he had done what she asked and yet Veronika was still being difficult. Although Klaus realized he should have known that seeing as she was a Petrova.

"Veronika…" Klaus began.

"Klaus I know you and I knew that even if I got you to apologize you'd never mean it but I needed to hear it because I need to know that I matter Klaus. I need to know that you haven't just kept me around all these years is because Katerina is my sister." Veronika said as her eyes began to water and once she had finished she turned her back to Klaus.

So that was what it was all about? Klaus should have known better, Veronika would eventually forgive him for what he did but this had mostly been about his feelings for her. His reaction to the whole Petrova line had convinced her that he only saw her as a Petrova and nothing else. When would Veronika ever learn? Creatures like her where very hard to come by and Klaus liked having her around. Slowly Klaus turned Veronika around so that she was facing him and ever so gently he wiped away her tears, watching as she flinched ever so slightly he hated seeing his Little Petrova so upset and being afraid of his touch. "Petrova or no Petrova, you have always been important to me Veronika ever since we met. You and your happiness mean everything to me Nica and since I met you I have not wanted another woman by my side other than you. I am lucky to have you and sometimes I forget it and take it you for granted and I promise that these next few days will be dedicated to reminding you how dedicated I am to you."

"You're staying?" Veronika asked in shock.

Klaus nodded as the stroked Veronika's cheek, she still flinched although not as much so he'd have to fix that over the course of the next few days. "Maddox and Greta can survive a few days without me breathing down their necks, I told them that I had some important business to attend to and I'd be gone for a few days."

"Niklaus, you don't have to do this…" Veronika started.

"Yes I do because you make me happy Nica and now I want to make you happy because you've been sad lately because of me and I can't have that as your happiness is important to me."

"This isn't coming out of the two days you promised me already, you know that right?" Veronika stated.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not."


	12. Chapter 12

Klaus was never ceased to be amazed by Veronika as she continued to surprise him even to this day. They were spending a few days together like he had promised her and they were now in the middle of the second day. The majority of the first day been mostly quite with them both spending the day in the apartment and Klaus spent most of the day observing Veronika, which didn't bother him too much. He liked watching her, seeing how she thought and did things as she did it with such elegance and grace. Later on that day they finally started talking, about anything that didn't involve the curse or Katerina, which was nice. Klaus couldn't remember the last time they had talked about anything that didn't have any direct involvement to their plan. It made him realize how much she gave and how he just took. "Veronika sweetheart, are you okay?" Klaus asked and Veronika briefly glanced at him with no expression in her eye dark eyes. It frankly disturbed him how such beautiful eyes seemed so vacant and lost.

"Perfectly content." She softly replied and Klaus watched as she resumed staring at the ceiling from her bed. Today they had gone to an art gallery as Klaus knew that going to them was one of Veronika's favourite things to do and once they had gotten back she claimed she was tired and went to take a nap for an hour and since she had woken up, she had yet to move.

"Are you sure?" Klaus pressed.

The room fell silent for the briefest moments until it was interrupted by the sound of Veronika's laughter. "Oh I am quite sure Niklaus, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned and Klaus noted a frown briefly appearing on her delicate face.

She sure didn't seem like she was fine, but Klaus chose to leave her be. Veronika was a peculiar creature with odd habits and who was Klaus to question them? If she wanted to take naps and then stare at the ceiling for over an hour and half then who was he to say anything, unless it interrupted with his plans? Klaus had to continually remind himself that this wasn't about him this was about Veronika. He was trying to fix what he had done to her and he knew that it wasn't going to be fixed in a couple of days. For as strong as Veronika was, she was also vulnerable in certain places and he had hit her in one of those places. "Are you still upset with me."

Veronika smiled. "I don't know, perhaps.

"Perhaps. What is that supposed to mean Little Petrova?" Klaus questioned.

"Well, you've apologized without using some kind of gift to make me forgive you quicker and you took me to the museum today. " Veronika began before she paused and sighed. "I think your almost there…"

Klaus frowned. "So what is the final piece in the puzzle to gaining your forgiveness?"

"I don't know. There's nothing that you can buy or say and do that will make me forgive you anymore than I already have. So I'm struggling to see what the problem is, although I think it may be an internal conflict with my head and my heart. My heart is telling me to forgive you but my head is saying that you hurt me and what's to stop you from hurting me again?" Veronika explained. "You see Klaus, these are very difficult questions and it's not simple to figure out?"

"Can't you just ignore the little voice in your head and let us to return us normal?"

"It is not that simple Niklaus, emotions to tend to lead us but logic is there to provide sense and reasoning to us. I'm questioning everything that I knew about you… about us. It's not quite as simple as you make it out to be." Veronika replied with a sigh as her finger gripped the sheets on the bed.

"I told you I was wiling to work for your forgiveness Nica, that's why I'm here." Klaus said as he made his way over to the bed and lightly traced his finger over Veronika's arm until her reached her hand more specifically her palm. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Veronika quietly murmured as their fingers intertwined together, turning her head ever so slightly as Klaus climbed on to the bed and joined her. The two of them lay next together, hands held and staring into each other's eyes.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Klaus quipped as he stared into Veronika eyes as he knew that Shakespeare was one of her favourites and what better way to win her back over than to recite a scene of quite possible the most tragic love story there every was to remind her of what they shared?

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Veronika began before laughing. "Klaus, you really are terrible you know that? But the effort is not lost on me however Shakespeare will not solve the conflict that I'm going through or solve this problem between the two of us any sooner."

"Then what if I take you out?" Klaus interjected, swiftly changing the subject as he should of known better to try something like that on Veronika and have her not figure out what he was doing as Veronika knew most of his tricks by now considering they had known each other for five hundred years.

"We have gone out or have you already forgotten our excursion today, already?" Veronika questioned,

"I'm offended that you'd think such a think Nica as I do remember but I was thinking more along the lines of dinner?" Klaus replied.

"Klaus and Veronika go to dinner?" Veronika wearily said as if she was trying on the words for size. "What kind of dinner? Human or vampire dinner Niklaus?"

"Both, if you pleases you as much…"

Veronika looked away from Klaus and glanced back up at the ceiling. "Why not then? I suppose it wouldn't kill me to do so, unless you plan on killing me yourself?"

"Don't be so ridiculous, I don't plan on doing such a thing I need you Nica." Klaus reminded her. "In five hundred years, you have never once moved from my side and I don't intend to move for at least another five hundred years. Is that enough to convince you or do I need to do more?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Veronika was disappointed and upset that her time with Klaus had come to end, those days had gone by so quickly and the idea of him leaving her for god knows how long wasn't something she liked. It was time to leave the peaceful fun times they had together and return to reality where everything revolved around that bloody curse of the sun and the moon. The fact that it seemed to be the only thing Klaus' life revolved around annoyed Veronika especially since he was on the phone talking to the ever annoying witch Greta Martin who fawned over Klaus and seemed to worship the ground he walked on. Klaus however seemed indignant to any of this, which put Veronika in a bad moon hence the sulking and giving Klaus the cold shoulder ever since she had woken up. "Veronika… I'd rather you stop this immature act of ignoring me–" Klaus began.

"What do you want Niklaus? Better yet why are you still here? You've come and done what you came here to do; you've got my silence so you can go back to wherever the hell it is you've come from and leave me alone until you need something from me." Veronika retorted glancing briefly at Klaus before turning away but before she could go anywhere she felt her feet being lifted off the ground and the next thing she knew she was sitting on the kitchen counter and Klaus was standing between her legs.

"What is your problem Veronika? We had a nice time together and now your mad with me again." Klaus questioned as he tried to look Veronika in the eyes and she avoided him completely. "Is this because I'm leaving?"

"No."

Klaus took that as a sure sign that she was lying, laughing he pushed Veronika's hair out of her face and forced her to look at him. "I think it is, I think that the Little Petrova doesn't want me to leave because she'll miss me when I'm gone but don't be mad. If I could I would stay by your side Nica but I have business to attend to; Elijah has found has found the second doppelgänger and I know have to plan on how to proceeded"

"What?" Veronika demanded and Klaus swore he could see stars twinkling in her eyes, despite what he had done to her and how she wasn't fully back to herself she was still happy for him.

"Did if forget to mention it?" Klaus teased. "I was going to tell you earlier but your were intent on ignoring me that I decided not say a word. However I decided to change my mind Veronika and you'll never guess when our doppelgänger is?"

"Mystic Falls." Veronika guessed beating Klaus to the punch line with a wicked smirk on her face. She couldn't help note the irony of the situation with the doppelgänger; it seemed like everything always led back to that stupid little town in Virginia.

"Very good Nica, if only Katerina had an ounce of your intelligence, your foolish little sister seems to think that she can get her freedom if she hands over the doppelgänger and gives me back my moonstone. One of her descendents who just so happens to be the doppelgänger's mother is trying to barter the deal. Thought they could get to me through Maddox but I've got a plan in motion all thanks you Veronika Petrova."

"Me? How so?" Veronika questioned as she wrapped her arms around Klaus neck and pulled him close towards her.

"Well you did find your sister and since then everything has been falling into place; I have my witches, I'll get my doppelgänger and the moonstone." Klaus replied with an actual smile this time that caused Veronika to beam in response.

"You still need a werewolf and a vampire to break the curse so don't count your chicken yet Niklaus. Plus you may want to be careful with the doppelgänger considering what happened to your last one and given we are not in 1492, it may be harder to get to her."

"You make a valid point Veronika especially since Stefan Salvatore is involved with her ad I doubt he will hand her over willing. The doppelgänger is surrounded by many people–"

Veronika interrupted Klaus with a small kiss. "Know thy enemy Niklaus, that is the first lesson we learn in war. If we find out where she is most vulnerable then we bide our time until we're in a position to strike and poof! One doppelgänger ready to be sacrificed."

"Has anyone told you that you are a genius Veronika Petrova?" Klaus asked and for once actually meaning it, he realized that their relationship of whatever the hell they were consisted of Veronika giving and him taking. He'd do better; do more for her considering everything that she did for him

"Not lately." Veronika quipped and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Elijah says there is something in Mystic Falls that you should see and that it'll bring you great joy. It's got something to do with Katerina and I think that you should go see what it is while I'm away and tell your sister the truth about how you became a vampire." Klaus announces much to Veronika's shock and surprise.

"I don't understand." Veronika replied, ever since they had found Katerina, Klaus had made it explicitly clear that Katerina was not to know the truth about how Veronika became a vampire and how she was working with him. But now Klaus wanted her to tell Katerina, it didn't make much sense.

Klaus feathered light kisses over Veronika's neck and face before quietly laughing; Veronika was so cute when she got all confused like she was now. "It is my parting gift to you Nica, I want you to be able to see the fear in your sister's eye when she realizes that she cannot run from us anymore and she will pay for what she has done to us. I hope that it'll keep you entertained whilst we are apart my Little Petrova…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello Elijah." Veronika began as she met Elijah at the Mystic Falls cemetery late at night, this was their pre arranged spot to meet so that Elijah could take her to wherever this surprise what involved her sister was. The only thing that Veronika really knew about this was that Katerina wasn't dead, more than she already was.

"Hello Veronika, as ever it is it's good to see you again." Elijah replies before motioning for Veronika to walk with him and so the two of them began walking through the cemetery towards the woods.

"It's good to see you too Elijah and I hear congratulations are in order; you've found the long awaited doppelgänger." Veronika said.

"Yes Elena Gilbert, I take it Klaus is very pleased about this development as it means he doesn't have to try and find a way to break the curse without a doppelgänger… how is my brother these days?"

"Paranoid, blood thirty, on edge, wound up tighter than a spring not to mention fuelled with revenge. So basically the same as ever despite the fact that his biggest problem has been resolved thanks to you." Veronika noted as she recalled the phone call that she had with Klaus this morning, he was irritate at someone or something and was in the middle of yelling at someone whilst talking to her. And from what she heard from her side of the conversation he had definitely broken something judging from the smash that she has heard in the background.

Elijah quietly laughed as the two of them continued to talk. "Has he decided when he is going to grace us with his presence?"

"Do you miss your brother Elijah?" Veronika joked and Elijah managed a smile. "In all seriousness Elijah, I really do not know. Klaus is keeping things close to the chest even more so as of late. The only thing I do know is that when he does come to Mystic Falls it'll be in a spectacular fashion.

"Yes, Klaus has never been one for subtlety." Elijah noted in mild amusement.

"So what is this surprise? Klaus refused to tell me what is was and the further along we keep going the more I get intrigued and want to know what exactly it is. I know it's to do with my sister but apart from that I know nothing." Veronika questioned.

"I'm afraid if I tell you now then it will spoil the surprise Miss Petrova but I will tell you this; you will not be disappointed by it that I can assure you. When I told Klaus about it, not only was he very pleased but he said that it would be the perfect surprise for you." Elijah explained before taking a deep breath. "He seemed to think that this would help regain your trust and your forgiveness after that unfortunate incident two weeks ago."

Had it only been two weeks since Klaus tried to kill her? Veronika was surprised; it had seemed much longer than that. "Well I told Klaus that he didn't need to shower me with gifts but he seemed pretty incessant about this one. So if you can't tell me what the surprise is then could you at least tell me where it is were going?" Veronika asked.

"We're going to a church which I understand belonged to one of the so-called founding families of Mystic Families but it is not the church what's important. In 1864 as you've probably heard, your sister and twenty six other vampires were rounded up to be burned in the church–"

"Only they weren't burned in the church they were tapped in a tomb underneath it where vampires could enter but not come out but Katerina wasn't there, she escaped before the other vampires even got to the tomb but led everyone to believe that she had died in the so called fire." Veronika began and she connected the dots. "Are you telling me that she's locked in the tomb? Katerina is stuck in the tomb like she originally supposed to be?"

"I knew you'd figure it out before we had gotten there and your sister isn't exactly stuck in the tomb, the spell on it has been lifted so I've compelled her to remain there." Elijah commented and Veronika didn't respond to this, she had forgotten that Originals could compel vampires; it was another thing that made them scarier that they already are. "Veronika, is there a problem?"

"No it's just that I was thinking about what you just said about compelling Katerina, it made me wonder why Klaus has never compelled me." Veronika wearily replied.

"He respects you too much to ever do so. Klaus is very much fascinated by you Veronika even after all these years, he believes that it's not in your nature to be controlled and as such he refuses to control you" Elijah explained as the two of them reached the ruins of the church and he led Veronika to the tomb, stopping at the doorway.

"Katerina? Katerina are you there? It's me Veronika." The eldest Petrova called at and at first there was nothing but moments later Veronika heard the sound of someone moving and eventually her sister walked out of the darkness looking quite worse for wear not to mention shocked.

"Nica…Katherine began as looked at both her sister. "What are you doing here with Elijah."

Veronika laughed. "Yeah about that Katerina, I lied to you well in fact everything I've told you is a lie. I do know Klaus and Elijah, in fact I know them very well and have done for the over the last five hundred years as Klaus was the one who turned me into a vampire in the first place."

"Klaus turned you into a vampire, you said that it was a man or a woman who turned you." Katherine stated in shock

"That was the first of many lies I told you Katerina, Rose and Trevor never turned me in fact I hadn't come even come across them as I've only met them a few times as they've been hiding from Klaus and looking for you. Klaus was the one to change me, he did it not long after he killed our parents and everyone one else in our family home."

"W-why? Why didn't he kill you like the others? " Katherine questioned.

"You'll have to ask him that when he gets here but I suppose it's our mutual hatred of you Katerina as we discovered that you wronged both of us just like you've done so many others since you we're born we decided that we wanted to make you pay for what you've done to us."

"Nica he killed our family, how can you stand here and be with him after what he did?" Katherine demanded.

"Whilst I am very aware of what Niklaus did to our family, the night that our family was killed was the night that he also saved my life and I started my new one. So that's how I can stand here and be working with Klaus, Katerina."

"Saved your life? What do you mean saved your life?"

Veronika sighed and took a deep breath. "Evgeni Kaloyanov, does that name ring a bell with you Katerina? Although I wouldn't be too surprised if you don't remember him, he was the man you were supposed to marry before you got pregnant but then Papa made me marry him because I had to redeem the Petrova name after you shamed it."

Katherine shook her head in confusion. "Evgeni? What does he have anything to do with Klaus?"

"Evgeni was a monster Katerina, he beat me and forced himself on me whenever he felt like it until one night he went to far and I couldn't take it anymore so I fled back to home to beg papa not to make go back to him. When I got there I was greeted by a bloodbath and there was Klaus, he found as I was dying from the beating that Evgeni gave me and he saved me life. Turned me into a vampire and helped me get revenge on Evgeni for how he wronged me and I've been with him since."

"W-why are you doing this Veronika, I'm your sister…"

"No you were my sister back when we were in Bulgaria but you stopped being my sister when you started thinking only of yourself and not anyone else. I almost died because of you Katerina, our family died because of your selfishness so I hope it was worth it!" Veronika angrily retorted.

"Klaus was going to kill me Nica! He had to kill me to break this curse he has on him, I had no idea that we would kill our family. He's dangerous Veronika, you have to get away from him." Katherine pleaded.

"I know full well what Klaus is capable of and I am aware of the curse, I've been helping Klaus try to be break it for the last five hundred years as well as look for you. I'm proud to say that I was the one who stumbled across you a couple of weeks ago that night at the Salvatore boarding house. But that's all for now as I've got places to be and things to be doing… Oh and one last thing Katerina before I go, I have a message from Klaus and he says he'll see you soon." Veronika replied giving her sister a rather smug look before walking away back into the night without looking back.


	15. Chapter 15

Veronika sat in a booth of the Grill cradling a glass red wine, these last few days in Mystic Falls had been interesting to say the least and it made Veronika laugh as she thought about how quick she was to dismiss this small town. But she didn't focus on that long as she picked up her cell phone and hit 1, and immediately her phone began calling Klaus who was number one on her speed dial. "We have a problem." Veronika began as soon as the phone was picked.

"Hello Veronika, how are you? Your fine… that's good to hear as I'm I." Klaus began much to Veronika's amusement, although she wasn't sure how long this mood was going to last when she told him what she had discovered.

"Forgive me Klaus, the longer I stay in this town the more my manners seem to disappear with each passing day, it's rather tragic I must admit." Veronika quipped.

"No forgiveness is needed but what seems to be the problem Nica, is the doppelgänger?" Klaus question carefully.

"Oh no, she's perfectly fine I've been keeping an eye on her from a distance but that's part of the reason I called. It seems like this one is even more trouble than Katerina, from what I've heard she managed to kill Elijah all by her little human self." Veronika announced and the phone went silent. "Klaus?"

"Elijah is dead?" he asked slowly.

"Not dead as in dead but currently unavailable considering that he currently has a danger in his chest from what I've overheard. They know about the daggers and how it can temporarily kill an original and with Elijah's death, Katerina's been released from his compulsion and now she's working with the Salvatore brothers, she wants to save me from your evil brainwashing…" Veronika said taking a sip of her red wine.

"But sweetheart you don't need saving." Klaus pointed out.

Veronika laughed. "Of course not and even if I did, I wouldn't trust my sister to do it. So how are things on your end? I'm getting bored here and I want to see you not to mention I'm worried about that they're getting up to here, considering what's happened do we need to change anything?"

"Everything's going to plan in fact I'll be with you sooner than you think but not in the way your thinking as for Elijah he's fine the way he is for the moment and I have an idea of how to deal with your sister, which I think you'll enjoy. And before you ask I'm not going to spoil the surprise." Klaus teased and Veronika laughed but stopped as she noticed the Salvatore brother spot her as she walked into the grill.

"I've got to run. I believe the Salvatore brothers want to have a word with me." Veronika said.

"I wonder why? But entertain them for a while and see what they want. Keep up the good work Nica and remember you cannot kill them Veronika I have plans for them. Send them my regards."

"I will, see you soon." Veronika replied as both Salvatore brothers reached her both and she motioned for them to sit down and join here, which they did much to Veronika's surprise. She thought that they were going to be difficult about it, but apparently not. "Damon, how nice to see you again and this is your brother Stefan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you I've heard a lot about you. I can see why my sister became involved with the two of you…"

"So your Katherine's sister Veronika?" Stefan questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Biologically yes but Katerina is no sister of mine anymore, hasn't been in over five hundred years." Veronika started before smiling to herself, Klaus did say to entertain the Salvatore boys and so she would, without revealing anything. This was going to be fun, she'd have to thank Klaus for this when she saw him again. "Klaus sends his best, by the way…"

Both of the Salvatore boys reacted the way that Veronika expected them to., tensing up and pretending like they weren't afraid, which was quite stupid of them "So it is true, you are working with the big bad Klaus? Katherine mentioned that but it's kind of hard to believe anything that she says, even the one about Klaus turning you." Damon stated.

Veronika beamed. "I am aware of my sisters issues with telling the truth. She's had them for as long as I can remember so a word of advice, don't trust the bitch. But for once she is telling the truth, Klaus did sire me all those hundreds of years ago"

" –Why are you working with Klaus? You know what Klaus is going to do to break the curse… Elena is a descendent of yours through Katherine and yet your going to help him. This is your family Veronika." Stefan stated, as if that statement alone would convince her to stop Klaus and his wicked plan. In fact it just encouraged Veronika to continue to help him even more.

"And your point is? Your efforts are valiant seeing as the both of you are in love with the doppelgänger but this guilt tripping me won't work and yes I'm full aware of what is required to break the curse and I tell you this now, I have no loyalty to the Petrova line, not after what Katerina did to me." Veronika quipped with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "So what do I care if he kills the last remaining descendent of my family? Especially the doppelgänger. I have every intention of helping Klaus and I will kill whoever I need to help him, so I'll give you some more advice stay out of my way."

"Veronika. We took down Elijah, don't think we won't do the same to you and like him you can't come back from it." Damon warned and Veronika laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"Go ahead and try by all means but I warn you, if you do succeed then you'll have one very pissed off Klaus to deal with and when he's mad he tends to kill a lot of people, trust me he did kill my entire family after what Katerina did to him." Veronika replied as she finished the rest of hr wine and proceeded to stand up.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan questioned.

"That would be spoiling things, but don't worry Mr. Salvatore I assure you that he is well worth the wait." Veronika whispered before giving the Salvatore boys a wicked smile and proceeding to walk out of the grill. All she needed was Katerina and Klaus, then everything would be all set to go.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure that this will work?" Veronika wearily questioned as she surveyed the doorway of the apartment that belonged to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher and local vampire not to mention the doppelgänger's stepfather and dating her aunt. Being a vampire Veronika had to be invited into a person's home and Alaric hadn't invited her in so when Maddox told her she could come in without being invited she was naturally invited.

"It's fine Veronika, we cast a spell so you'll be fine besides how'd you think we got her in?" Maddox replied as he motioned his head in the direction of Katherine who was laying on the floor not moving in the slightest, no doubt drugged with vervain or incapacitated by some witch trick.

"I guess so." Veronika replied as she carefully stuck her foot over the threshold and when nothing happened she kept going. There was no dizziness or gasping for breath so what ever spell the two witches had done, it seemed to work. Walking around the room Veronika surveyed her sister briefly before she noticed the history teacher was slumped over in a chair and seemed to be unconscious. "So what brings me here and why are my sister and the teacher here as well?"

"Klaus required your presence here for something." Maddox vaguely commented as he started unloading a box of crap. There was clearly something going that had something to do with magic if Maddox was here but Veronika had no idea as to what it was, although she did suspect that Maddox was the reason behind the state that her sister was currently in..

"And let me guess for reasons you can't know yet." Veronika questioned as Maddox nodded much to her dismay but grateful that Maddox was the one here and not Greta Martin. Veronika could not stand the Martin witch, she much preferred Maddox but yet Klaus still kept her around. It was obvious Greta had some kind of infatuation with Klaus and it really annoyed Veronika that Klaus seemed to tolerate it. Veronika refused to admit it was jealously as there was nothing for her to be jealous of, although she would very much like to snap the little witches neck. But Klaus had asked her not to do that, so for now she'd let the witch live. Until she stopped being useful.

"Speaking of Klaus he gave me something to give to you Veronika and he asked that you wear it always." Maddox said as he stopped what he was doing and came over to Veronika, going into his pockets before dropping something into her hand.

Looking at it Veronika saw that it was a charm bracelet and one of the charms was a blue ball – no doubt lapis lazuli but that wasn't what really caught Veronika's attention. It was two particular charms; a wolf and a bat. That smug bastard just couldn't help himself but it was still sweet and unexpected and laughing quietly to herself Veronika slipped the bracelet on. "Anything interesting happen whilst I've been stuck in this circus of a town?"

"Isobel Saltzman."

"The doppelgänger's mother? Who is also the wife of the history teacher and was turned into a vampire by Damon Salvatore and if I remember correctly she was trying to find Klaus in order to negotiate my sister's freedom. That Isobel Saltzman?" Veronika quipped.

"Yep, well she's dead and I don't mean dead like you Veronika, Klaus had been compelling her to hell him everything she knows as well as to help capture your sister and the moonstone. Once her job was done she felt the need to kill herself." Maddox revealed.

Another dead relative of Veronika's, although she was surprised at Klaus tended to make people suffer for a while before finally killing them. Not that Veronika even cared about Isobel, so instead she turned her attention back to her sister's body. "You know Maddox I like you more with every passing day, not many people are capable of shutting my sister up."

"Thank you." Maddox laughed as he finished doing whatever it was he was doing. "It's time, prepared to be amazed to be amazed Ms. Petrova."

Not knowing what to expect Veronika sat down and watched as Maddox made his way to where Alaric was slumped over and placing his hands by the side of his head and began chanting. So he was clearly performing a spell of some kind and once he finished Alaric sat up straight. As he did Veronika noticed Katherine begin to stir and moments later she sat up and looked around. "Veronika…"

"Shut up." Veronika wearily replied as she kept her eyes focused on what was going on especially as Maddox had just bowed to Alaric who was now standing up.

"Alaric?" Katherine began but even Veronika knew that wasn't Alaric Saltzman and once her sister realized that, Katerina ran to the door in an attempt to escape but something or rather someone had done to something to prevent that from happening.

Veronika slowly turned to Maddox, very impressed with him if she understood what had just happened. She was pretty sure that Klaus was now technically Alaric due to some spell of some kind. "You didn't…"

"I did."

"Zdravei Katerina." Alaric or rather Klaus said as made his way over to the door where Katerina was standing and took her face in her hands. "I have missed you."

"Klaus…" Katerina murmured clearly in shock much to the amusement to the other occupants in the room, which made Veronika very happy. Everything her sister had been running away from for the last five hundred years had caught up with her and now Katerina was trapped, with only herself to blame.

"I'm glad to see you remember me." Klaus said in amusement before gently tapping Katerina's face and proceeding to walk away. "And of course the lovely Veronika, how I've missed you my Little Petrova and I see your wearing my gift."

A smile graced Veronika's face as she looked at her bracelet before looking back at Klaus; it was going to take sometime to adjust to see him like this. "So this is your big bad plan?" Veronika quipped.

"All thanks to you, like you said Veronika; know thy enemy."


	17. Chapter 17

Klaus in Alaric's body sat and watched Veronika as she walked around the apartment; she had been behaving very oddly around him since his 'spirit' had been put into the body of Alaric Saltzman. It was odd even for Veronika and Klaus didn't like it, usually she was more affectionate after they had been separated for a period amount of time but she wasn't doing anything. "You're doing it again…" Veronika quietly said as she picked up a book from the bookshelf.

"And what may I ask is that?" Klaus questioned.

"Watching me, not to mention trying to figure me out when we both know that you never will and it frustrates you because you have severe but very entertain control issues and like to know everything that is going on Niklaus." Veronika idly commented as she skimmed through the pages of the books she was holding. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a simple navy summer dress and she seemed calm and at ease yet still managing to radiate beauty.

She was right as she always was; Veronika had some uncanny ability to know what Klaus was thinking at the best of times. Five hundred years together and she had figured him out and yet he still had no clue about her. Especially at times like this when Veronika was quiet and kept her thoughts to herself, Klaus found it frustrating not knowing that was going on in that head of her years but yet very interesting. Getting up from his seat Klaus made his way over to Veronika and took the book that she had in her hands and quickly discarded it, she wouldn't be needing it for the time being. "Veronika…"

"Yes?" Veronika pointedly ask and when Klaus moved his hand to brush against her cheek, she stepped back and moved away and Klaus watched as a frown stained her delicate face.

"What is the matter Nica? We're together again and I thought you'd be happy about that? So what's the problem." Klaus questioned, usually she was more excited when they were reunited and given everything that was going on at the moment and how close they were to breaking the curse he would have thought that Veronika would be happy and not pensive and distant like she currently was.

"Oh I am happy, trust me Niklaus nothing makes me happier then the two of us being together." Veronika began before she motioned to the body that Klaus was currently occupying. "But that is the problem, I don't like you being like this and in the history teacher's body it's weird…"

Klaus laughed, this was going to be very interesting to hear. "Weird? Care to enlighten me about that Veronika."

"Yes weird. I know that it's you on the inside but on the outside you don't look like yourself, nor do you touch or feel like yourself and I don't like it. I know why you're doing this and is undoubtedly a brilliant idea but I can't get used to it. I don't want this guy Klaus; I want you back in your own body." Veronika admitted.

"Sweetheart just be patient for a little while longer, I'll only be in this humans pathetic body for a little while longer. Trust me I don't to be in this body anymore than you want me to be but there are a few more things I must do before I'm able return to my own body." Klaus replied taking a step closer to Veronika and made an attempt to try and kiss her but she surprised him by pushing him away. That was not how he expected her to react; usually a kiss when she was feeling down would help cheer her up. But not this time, she actually pushed him away and she only did when she was angry but Veronika wasn't angry in the slightest.

"Sorry but I'm afraid none of that is going to happen, we're not going to be intimate in the slightest until your back in your own body Klaus or should I really be calling you Alaric or Mr. Saltzman?" Veronika teased with a grin on her face and tapped Klaus nose before proceeding to walk away whilst quietly laughing.

Klaus placed one hand on Veronika's waist and grabbed her wrist with the other hand and pushed her up against the front door of the apartment "Is that so?" he questioned in amusement, she was driving him crazy but in a good way at the moment and she knew it. But Klaus was touched and impressed that she didn't want him when he was in somebody else's body; she wanted his mind, body and spirit. The way he was supposed to be. It only made him want her more.

"I think I've demonstrated on several occasions that I have much better self restraint that you." Veronika murmured as her eyes were completely focused on his and Klaus found himself biting his lip, she had a point and now he was annoyed to be in this human's body. Damn Veronika and her brilliant ideas and seductive ways, it was going to be the death of him. In a figurative way of course, seeing as he was an original.

"Could the two of you not get a room or go somewhere where people won't walk in on you?" the voice of one Katherine Pierce said as she came out of the bathroom and walked past Veronika and Klaus as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Just because the Salvatore brothers don't want you anymore, doesn't mean we all have to be bitter old hags like you and at least I have the affections of a man without having to lie, cheat or steal. You might want to try it someday Katerina, it tends to work or if you like I could call Maddox and ask him to perform that little trick he did on you the other day. I've come to realize that everything is so much better when you don't open your mouth." Veronika quipped as her and Klaus' eyes never left each.

"Well said Nica." Klaus replied and Veronika laughed before slowly moving away from Klaus' grasp. "And where do you think your going?"

"I figured I'd excuse myself and go out shopping for the day, I thought the two of you needed so alone time to talk. After all it's been over five hundred years since the two of you last saw each other, I'm sure the two of you have heaps to catch up on…" Veronika said as she opened the front door or the apartment.

"Have fun then." Klaus told her.

"I will, although I suspect I won't have as much fun as you will…" Veronika quipped, waving as she excited the apartment, causing Klaus to laugh. Veronika Petrova was definitely something else entirely and now Klaus got to have a different kind of fun that he had with Veronika with Katherine. This was going to be interesting. He'd have to thank Veronika for this properly when he returned to his own body.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ding dong. The witch is dead._ Veronika thought to herself as she sat on the kitchen counter in Alaric's kitchen, swinging her legs back and forth. No longer did Klaus have to worry about the Salvatore brothers and their witch trying to stop them from going forward with their plan to stop the sacrifice. The silly witch had died after trying to kill Klaus by channelling the power of a hundred dead witches, which according to Maddox no witch or warlock could handle that amount of powers without killing themselves in the progress. Shame that Greta Martin couldn't go ahead and die but instead she just had to come to Mystic Falls to held Maddox put Klaus back in his body and already Veronika was sick of her fawning over Klaus, no doubt to push her buttons. "What's with the face…?" Katherine asked as she walked over to Veronika.

Veronika narrowed her eyes at her sister. "There is no face Katerina."

"Yes there is. I know you Veronika and even though it's been five hundred years, you still get that same look on your face whenever you get annoyed about something, so what is it?" Katherine prodded.

"Why do you care Katerina? We're not exactly on the best of terms at the moment, so why the sudden interest in what may hypothetically be bothering me?" Veronika questioned, she didn't know why she talking to her sister but she didn't exactly have anyone else to talk at the moment, so she'd entertain Katerina for now.

"Despite everything that has gone on, your still my sister Veronika and always will be." Katerina replied and Veronika rolled her eyes in bemusement before motioning her sister to look over to where Klaus was talking with Greta. "The Martin witch, that's what's bothering you? Your jealous of her and Klaus, why?"

Veronika did something that she hadn't done since she was a child and that was pinching Katerina as hard as she could. "I'm not jealous Katerina! Especially of a foolish and naïve teenage witch who has no idea what she's getting into… I just happen to dislike her very much, even more so when shows up here. I would have gotten rid of her months ago if Klaus hadn't of asked me not to kill her but she is really asking for it and I don't know how much longer I can go until I finally snap and break her dainty neck…"

"If it makes you feel better I killed her father and her brother is dead as well."

"Barely, I haven't killed anyone in a while and then when there is someone of interest I'm told I can't kill them… it's a shame you can't kill her, perhaps then I may be able to bring myself to forgive you." Veronika noted in despair until Katherine poked her in the stomach which caused her to smile, despite her best efforts not to.

"I never meant to hurt you or have all of this happen to you Veronika, if I had known what would have happened when I left Bulgaria I would have come back for you sooner or made you come with me." Katherine began.

Veronika wearily laughed, her sister actually sounded like she meant that. Who knew Katerina Petrova was capable of such honestly and emotion? "You know I actually believe you Katerina and whilst I hate you for what the consequences of your actions had on me and I will never be able to forgive you for it. A small part of me is glad that it was me and not you who suffered at the hands of Evgeni Kaloyanov. You were a young girl who had gone through too much already in your life, you weren't ready to be a mother let alone a wife. Especially to such a monster and I doubt you would have survived the beating. But I did, for a while…"

"Veronika…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I would have done anything to protect you then Katerina. Even die for you because I was your big sister and it was my job to look out and protect you." Veronika replied.

"And what are the two lovely Petrova sisters getting up to in here?" Klaus questioned as he made his way over to Veronika and Katherine, who had both stopped talking the moment Klaus had finished talking to Greta and began to make his way over to them.

"Nothing that is any of your concern Klaus, so you can take this and go give it to your little witch who I'm sure will love it." Veronika spat as she slid off the bracelet that she had gotten from Klaus a few days ago and put it in his hands before she jumped off the counter and the sound of her heels making contact with the floorboards was the only thing heard in the apartment. She was really annoyed with him now because of this whole Greta thing and staying in the apartment with the two of them was just making things not to mention her temper worse.

"Veronika."

"Niklaus…" Veronika replied as she locked eyes on him, she could see that he was trying not to lose his temper with her but she honestly didn't care. What was the worse that could happen? He'd strangle her again? But she wasn't going to stand here and watch as he and the stupid witch fawned all over each other. Klaus blinked for a few moments before putting the bracelet on the table and walking away. "Stupid man…"

"I heard that Petrova." Klaus snapped.

"You were supposed to!" Veronika retorted as she went to go pour herself a stiff drink, the sooner this whole curse thing was over the sooner she could kill the Martin witch.

"Still sticking to that story that you're not jealous?" Katherine quipped and Veronika just glared at her sister as she downed her drink. She was not happy about any part of this situation in the slightest, first Katerina being here and now Greta Martin. If Klaus wasn't carefully she'd end up killing both of them in the next hour.


	19. Chapter 19

Veronika sat on the bridge at the Falls with her legs dangling off the edge as she watched the water. How something ever constant and ever changing could be so calm but also a force of destruction simply amazed her. She'd been sitting here for over twelve hours, ever since she had left the apartment after her and Klaus had snapped each other. She needed to get away and think, be alone with her thought so she could try and make sense of everything but after all this time she didn't feel any different. "Your not planning on jumping are you sweetheart? Because you know that won't kill you…"

That voice. Veronika would recognize it anywhere and it only meant one thing; that Klaus was back in his own body. Veronika didn't turn to face him, instead she kept her eyes on the water as she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She was scared that her feeling of relief and joy at seeing him back to himself would override the fact that she was very much angry with him. "What are you doing here Niklaus? Don't you have something better to be doing that trying to convince me not to jump off a bridge?"

"Yes, several things actually but I wanted to come and my Little Petrova who stormed out in a very bad mood last night and was refusing to pick up any of my calls. So I came to find you and I know how watching water helps clear your thoughts and here I am." Klaus told Veronika as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…"

"It's morning, so it makes your point rather moot." Veronika sourly replied, reciting Shakespeare to her was not going to fix things or change the fact that the stupid witch was still around.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Klaus quipped.

Veronika sighed and turned her head ever so slightly so she could look at Klaus, she didn't realize until now how much she had missed his actual physical self. Those blue eyes, dimples not to mention his scruffy beard. "I want her gone Klaus."

"Veronika…"

"Either she goes or I do." Veronika stated much to the surprise of Klaus and the two of them looked at each other for the longest time; not saying anything and the only sound was the falls in the background. It seemed like they had been there forever but in reality it had only been somewhere between five and ten minutes.

"You're giving me an ultimatum? Between you and Greta." Klaus finally asked, in a rather slow manner as if he was still processing the idea.

"In a manner of speaking." Veronika replied turning her head away so she could resume looking at the water, she couldn't believe that she had actually come out with it because now there was a part of her that was convinced that Klaus would pick Greta after all. Given the fact that Greta was the one with the power to break the spell and Veronika was just the ancestor of the second doppelgänger and the sister to the first one. "You have Maddox, why do you need the Martin witch? All she does is fawn all over you and you entertain her…"

"Is this what I think it's about… Veronika Petrova, are you jealous? Is this why you were so mad with me yesterday that you stormed out of the apartment?" Klaus asked in a rather amused manner.

Veronika was not amused by any of this in the slightest and she tried to remove Klaus' arms from around of her waist but they just wouldn't budge. "Niklaus this isn't a joke, if she doesn't go then I will and trust me I won't leave quietly." She snapped as she gave up.

"Little one, what's funny is the fact that you think I value her more over you after everything the two of us have gone through together. You are my Little Petrova and Greta Martin is only a means to an end. I'm only keeping her around so she can break the curse, I wanted to have two witches just to be safe and once the curse has been broken you can kill her, if that's what it takes to make you happy." Klaus assured Veronika.

"It would make me happy to kill her now and I don't think I can wait a whole month to kill her Klaus, my patient with the Martin witch is wearing rather thing." Veronika huffed in an irritated manner.

"What if I told you that the sacrifice was happening tonight?" Klaus whispered in Veronika's ear.

"A-are you being serious?" Veronika questioned turning to look at Klaus again, despite the fact that she knew the question was rather redundant as Klaus wasn't one for joking around when it came to this curse of his.

Klaus laughed before proceeding to feather Veronika's jaw line in light kisses. "Yes I have everything that I need except for the doppelgänger but we'll collect her tonight."

"What about me? Am I just a means to an end? I helped you find Katerina and the doppelgänger, what's to stop you from getting rid of me once you're free and the big bad hybrid?" Veronika questioned and before she knew it what had happened Klaus had turned her around and had her standing on her feet.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you're irreplaceable to me Veronika before you finally believe me? It's been five hundred years and I am yet to be bored of you and I doubt I ever will be. I always want you by my side and don't you forget that." Klaus assured Veronika as he slipped her bracelet back on her wrist.

"You promise I get to kill the witch?" Veronika finally asked.

"Yes, I do." Klaus replied as brushed some hair out of Veronika's face. "Your cute when you're jealous, I like it."

"I don't." Veronika mumbled as she looked down at her feet, she felt so stupid being jealous of a stupid and irrelevant little witch, when she was a five hundred year old vampire.

"Don't be sweetheart, I find it awfully attractive..." Klaus said as he tilted Veronika's head up and kissing her in a slow and gentle manner until she pushed him away.

"You said that you have several things to do today, you should probably get going if you want to get them all done before tonight, given the big event is finally here." Veronika said with a small nod.

"Yes I did say that and your going to come with me."

Veronika didn't really know what to say to this and so she didn't, instead she allowed Klaus to drag her back to her car and much to her surprise he drove them back into town and into the Grill. "Niklaus, when you said you had things to do today this isn't exactly what I imagined…" Veronika began.

"You'll see Nica." Klaus said as wrapped an arm around Veronika and led her over to the bar and when they got there Veronika and she saw who was there; Damon Salvatore and the recently returned Alaric Saltzman she had a fair idea of what was going on.

"Gentleman, why so glum?" Veronika quipped despite she knew it was because the doppelgänger was going to die tonight and they all knew it. And the two men just looked at her with stoic faces whilst she beamed.

"Ugh. Veronika and this must be Klaus, I presume…" Damon began as he looked past Veronika to Klaus.

Klaus laughed and shared a bemused look with Veronika. "In the flesh, thanks for the loner mate." Klaus said directing that the last part of the sentence towards Alaric.

"Any reason the vampire version of Bonnie and Clyde decided to stop by?" Damon asked and he stood up.

"Bonnie and Clyde? Funny. But lacking in any originality Damon, which is rather disappointing for you but then again not really… Besides we were way before their time, in fact… who do you think inspired Bonnie and Clyde? We'd make the two of them look like the tooth fairy, given some of the things we've done in our time…" Veronika quipped.

"I'm told by my dear Veronika that you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger, just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'll regret." Klaus informed him.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon wearily questioned trying to sound all fun loving and buddy with Klaus.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked looking at both Alaric and Veronika. "He is kidding, right?"

"I don't think so." Veronica admitted,"

"No, not really." Alaric added.

"I mean, come on what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon questioned with a slight scoff and Veronika just narrowed her eyes at him, the eldest Salvatore had no idea what he was doing or who he was messing with.

"Let me be clear… I have my vampire, I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight, so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Klaus warned and with that done, he led Veronika out of the grill. "Can you believe he actually asked me that Nica?"

"Desperation at it's lowest form, but then again it's not surprising as he is in love with his brother's girlfriend..." Veronika said as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hmm… that is true but enough about that, now that we've taken care of that it's time to focus on the two of us. Three days I've gone without any of your attention because you refused to come anywhere near me whilst I was in Alaric Saltzman's body and now that I'm back to myself we have a lot of catching up to do before tonight…"


	20. Chapter 20

Veronika and Klaus stood and watched Elena and Stefan talking with each other before the youngest Salvatore realized that they were there and immediately he turned around and made sure that Elena was standing behind him. It was sweet, Veronika allowed herself to admit given the fact that the two of them were never going to see each other again. "You got me all nervous. I thought maybe you'd done something stupid. You ready my dear?"

"I'm ready." Elena says with a small nod.

"I brought someone who I thought might provide you with a small amount of comfort and who I thought you should finally get the opportunity to meet… Elena Gilbert, I'd like to introduce you to Veronika Petrova your however many great times a relative gave be over a five hundred years Great Aunt." Klaus stated.

Great Aunt. That made Veronika feel super old despite the fact that she was perfectly aware of her old she was but it made her see herself as a wrinkly old person which she didn't like. Veronica took a step forward and held out her hand to Elena. "Take my hand, I won't hurt you…"

"No." Stefan stated as he stopped Elena from taking a step towards Veronika and Klaus.

"I wouldn't. No reasons for you to die, too." Klaus warns Stefan.

"No Stefan, hey, hey, hey… It's fine, it's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt. Elena began as she turned around in order to face Stefan but he was too preoccupied with Klaus and Veronika who didn't seem fazed by any of this. The two of them watched as she leaned up to kiss Stefan. "I love you."

"I love you." Stefan replied and the two of them kissed again, this time Veronika couldn't help feel for them because she wasn't completely cold, there was some humanity left in her all the time. She knew what it was like to lose someone she loved but that didn't matter, all that mattered now was Klaus being finally able to break the curse.

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." Elena encouraged and once Stefan did, she took slowly careful steps back before taking the offered hand that Veronika had still been holding out. Veronika scooped Elena into her arms and immediately took off running into the woods following Klaus. They ran at fast speeds through the woods until Klaus stopped and Veronika came to a stop besides him and placed Elena down on the floor. There waiting for them was Great, Veronika bit her tongue to keep herself in control reminding herself that Klaus told her that she could kill the silly little witch in a few hours.

"Well this is where Veronika and I say goodbye to you for a while Elena, you'll go with Greta and we'll see you shortly." Klaus began motioning for the doppelgänger to go with the waiting witch.

"Niklaus give me a moment with Elena." Veronika said interrupting as she shifted her gaze away from Greta over to Klaus' who gather her a rather sceptical look. "You know I'm not going to do anything, I just want to talk to her for a few moments. After all she is a descendent of mine and with her death, you end the Petrova line for good. Please."

"Fine… that'll give me time to go over tonight's events with Greta." Klaus finally replied before walking over to where Greta was.

Veronika waited until Klaus and Greta had walked further on but still in seeing distance before she turned to Elena. "You look just like Katerina, which is why I hate you I suppose. I know all about you but I don't know you and I've seen and watched you from a distance since I arrived in Mystic but never this up close and personal. It's rather fascinating…"

"I've heard about you too Veronika, I even saw a drawing of you in your family's book." Elena replied and it wasn't too hard to tell how scared and nervous she was.

"You must be wondering why I'm doing this given the fact that through Katerina I am your ancestor. And your boyfriends tried to use that to convince me to stop Klaus and not let him kill you last week, when we had a conversation and I didn't think once about saying no to their request. Do you want to know why?" Veronika asked as she glanced up to the moon.

"Why."

"Because I had been unintentionally protecting you and the rest of the Petrova line for the five hundred and seventeen years." Veronika announced with a heartfelt sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm guessing the Salvatore brothers have told you what I told them about how Klaus turned me into a vampire and how I've been with him ever since, trying to help him break the curse. Well, what I didn't tell them is that up until recently Klaus believed that the Petrova line had died due to Katerina and I both becoming vampires and him killing the rest of our family, the night he turned me. But I didn't tell him about how my sister had a child out of wedlock before my father kicked her out of Bulgaria. The last five hundred years I said nothing about it and Klaus has spent his time looking for ways to break the curse without the doppelgänger."

Elena looked at Veronika with a mixture of shock and weariness. "But he found out… how?"

"I guess you deserve the truth considering you are about to walk to your death." Veronika began with a sigh. "The subject of the original Petrova came up and how she had similarities between Katerina other than her appearance and I reacted to a piece of information and then Klaus knew. Almost killed me…"

"Veronika why didn't you tell him? Why keep it a secret all these years? I've heard the two of you are involved."

"I don't really know, maybe I was trying to protect what remained of my family since Klaus killed the rest of them or maybe I simply chose to forget." Veronika replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders, although she was finding that she was rather amused by all of this. "All I know is that it's complicated."

"You love him, don't you? That's why you're doing this."

"Love, Stockholm syndrome, there's a numerous amount of things you could call it but either way it's complicated. Klaus may have killed my family but he also saved my life from my abusive ex husband. Before I met Klaus, no may had ever shown me that much kindness or respect and I know it doesn't seem like it but he's a good man… I don't know how explain it but the curse has stopped him from finding out who he really is, kind of like you finding out you were adopted and trying to make sense of it all and figure out where you belonged." Veronika wearily said.

"Your comparing Klaus getting ready to kill three people to release his werewolf side to me being adopted?" Elena asked sceptically.

Veronika laughed. "Hmm… I see your point, bad example. You must think I'm a bad person for letting Klaus kill my last living relative but five hundred and seventeen years is a long time to not say anything. By keeping quiet I allowed you to have seventeen fairly normal years. If Klaus had known this whole time he would have killed you the moment he realized you were the doppelgänger. For giving you that I don't feel any guilt. My loyalty to the Petrova line over…"

"Thank you then." Elena said much to the surprise of Veronika.

"You know I admire you for what your doing, willingly going with Klaus despite knowing what's going to happen in order to protect the ones you love. Katerina ran from Klaus and became a vampire; my family paid the price for her insolence. You may look like Katerina, but you certainly aren't her Elena." Veronika said warmly, allowing herself to smile.

"What will happen to her?"

"Katerina will be dealt with in time." Veronika slowly said as she had no idea what was going to happen to her sister, as she finished the sentence Klaus and Greta made their way back over to them.

"Ready?" Klaus questioned and Elena nodded.

"Oospyekh ænd Dovijdane." Veronika said as took a step towards Elena and placed a kiss on her forehead much to the doppelgänger's surprise. "It means good luck and goodbye in our native Bulgarian."

Elena managed to smile at Veronika before being led away by Greta, leaving Veronika and Klaus standing together. "Veronika…" Klaus began.

"I don't want to talk about it Niklaus, you said that we'd bee seeing Elena later, so where are we going now?" Veronika said swallowing a lump in her throat, she had no idea why she suddenly felt so damn guilty but she wanted to get rid of it and the best way to do that was to keep busy. Klaus didn't say anything instead he just motioned for her to follow him and she did, all the way back to Alaric Saltzman's apartment.

Walking in Klaus immediately looked around the room with a sour look on his face when he didn't see what he was looking for. "Where's Maddox? He should be back by now."

"I don't know." Katherine replied from where she sat as her and Veronika watched as Klaus plugged his phone into a laptop. "What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"Off with Greta…" Veronika wearily replied as she made her way over to the kitchen to make her self a rather stiff drink. This had been a long day and she knew for a fact that it was only going to get longer.

"It's almost time." Klaus murmured as he watched something on the laptop and the sound of a woman screaming could be heard coming from it. Veronika wasn't sure what it was but it could be whatever it was Klaus had snuck off to do not long after they had 'caught up' with each other. Veronika couldn't dwell in this for two long as the front door suddenly swung open and in ran Damon Salvatore, which didn't even seem to faze Klaus. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in."

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

Klaus looked over at Veronika before turning back to Damon. "Didn't we already have this conversation? Because I distinctively remembering going into the grill with Veronika earlier and telling you to stay out of this if you wanted to live. Isn't that right Veronika."

"Yes it is."

Damon pulled a weird face that Veronika couldn't decipher. "Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire, not to mention killed your witch."

Maddox was dead? That was unfortunate not to mention disappointing Veronika thought to herself and apparently Klaus felt the same as he actually stood up and faced Damon. "Excuse me?

"Do you have some kind of a death wish? Veronika asked with a shake of her head, what a stupid idiot. Had no idea of what he had just done or rather what he had failed to do although his efforts were rather admirable, Veronika could afford to give him that.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon states.

"Katerina, give us a moment." Klaus said after a moment and looking between the two men Katherine got up and left the room.

"What about here?" Damon asked pointing to Veronika who was still in the room, slowly drinking her drink and watching the two men interact with each other.

"Veronika stays. She always stays but this isn't about her, it's about you Damon Salvatore. I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl… I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 on who." Klaus begins as he shows Damon the video on the laptop and Veronika recognizes it as a werewolf. "The nice thing about werewolves is the tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?"

"Jules…" Damon says after Klaus threw the cell phone at him.

Now it all made sense to Veronika, why Klaus needed two witches as with Maddox dead that left Greta and if he had an extra witch and a vampire no doubt he had a spare vampire. "You stupid, stupid little boy." Veronika said with a laugh.

"And what is so funny Veronika?" Damon demanded.

"I'll tell you… When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule… always have a back up. Back up werewolf. Back up witch." Klaus revealed with a self assures smirk.

"Back up vampire…" Damon finished.

"I've got that covered too." Klaus replied and seconds later he lunged at Damon, snapping his neck and Damon's body fell to the ground. "That takes care of the Salvatore problem, for now…"

"I guess that's one way to go about it, so whose the new vampire?" Veronika questioned as she bent down to poke and prod Damon for a bit, he was much better looking when his mouth was shut.

"Elena's aunt Jenna, whilst you went out earlier to feed I had your sister call and pretend to be Elena to lure her out and you know how it goes Veronika." Klaus explained.

"That was very sneaky of you Klaus not to mention for organized and efficient, I hope it's all worth it but couldn't you have used Damon instead of turning the doppelgänger's aunt?" Veronika began before she noticed something on Damon's arm. "Klaus look at this…"

"That my dear is why I could not use Damon Salvatore, his blood is impure now and he's as good as dead, if you know what I mean my Little Petrova." Klaus said in mild amusement.

Veronika's eyes widen in shock, she was certain that she knew what Klaus was referring to but she couldn't believe it. A werewolf bite, Damon Salvatore had been bitten by a werewolf and was going to die. Shame such good looks were going to be lost. "No…"

"Yes." Klaus said in amusement as he helped Veronika to get up as Katherine walked back into the room. "Now I'll have to leave you my dear and head over to the ritual where I have four lovely ladies waiting for me although they are no way as lovely as you are."

"Okay… wait? What did you just say Klaus?" Veronika demanded.

"Veronika I needed you to say here, but I can't have you come with me. Stefan Salvatore might try something as might Damon over here and they may use you to do that and that is the last thing I want to happen. Your safety is important to me." Klaus began.

"Y-you lying bastard! When were you going to tell me about this? Because if I know you like I think do, then you would have decided this either this morning or last night. And yet you still find to sleep with me today before screwing me over in a completely different way and here I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman!" Veronika snapped as she walked around the room in an agitated manned before finally sitting down.

She was mad. There was no doubt it and that was the last thing Klaus needed but he really couldn't stay here and fix it this time, he needed to go the ritual So he strode over to the seat where Veronika was sitting in and tilting her chin up he gave her a soft and lingering kiss goodbye, given how mad she was Klaus was expecting her to push his away so when she pulled him closer that surprised him. "I have to go Nica, you and your sister try and play nice for a few hours…" Klaus said reluctantly pulling away and both of the Petrova sisters rolled their eyes.

"Easier said then done Klaus." Veronika said giving a quick glance to her sister.

"Well if anyone can do it, I know it's you my love but if you really have to leave why don't you go get something beautiful to wear for when I get back." Klaus told her and Veronika stood up and took a deep breath.

"Be careful Niklaus, I need you to come back to me safely…" Veronika quietly said and Klaus kissed the top of her head before leaving the apartment. Once he had Veronika took another deep before sitting back down on the sofa and wearily glancing at her sister. In a few hours this whole curse thing was over not to mention that she'd finally able to kill stupid little Greta Martin. Until then, she'd figure out something to do.


	21. Chapter 21

Veronika was mad. It had been a week since the sacrifice and she still hadn't heard anything from Klaus. Not long after he had dropped the bombshell that she was to stay in the apartment, Veronika had received a text from him saying that he wanted her to go back to her apartment in D.C. but as mad as Veronika was, she was worried because plenty of things could have gone wrong. And those were the things running through her head at the moment but some part of her knew that nothing was wrong because this was Klaus she was talking about and if anyone could survive this then it was him. But Veronika couldn't wait here any longer; she was leaving to go back to Paris like they were supposed to when the curse was broken. If Klaus meant what he said to Veronika about being more than just a Petrova and a tool in helping him break the curse, then he'd find her. If not then she'd known the truth and be able to move on with her life. "Veronika? Little Petrova?"

Quickly discarding the small bag she was packing Veronika came out of her bedroom to see Klaus walking into the apartment in tow with Stefan Salvatore of all people both of whom were covered in blood. "Your okay…" Veronika quietly said as she took a deep sigh of relief as she made her way towards Klaus.

"Pack your bags, your going to Paris." Klaus replied as he walked straight her as he pulled off his blood stained shirt and discarded it on the floor and walked off into Veronika's bedroom.

Stunned at the fact that Klaus was going to send her to Paris when she was about to leave to go there herself, took Veronika by surprise as well as his rather brash attitude with her. Glancing at Stefan briefly Veronika shook her head and headed back into her bedroom where Klaus was in the middle of getting changed into clean clothes. "Is that it? Veronika your going to Paris… is that all I get? No explanation of any kind, just you sending me away…"

"Veronika can we please not to do this now?" Klaus said as he pulled on a clean pair of jeans before looking for a shirt.

"Forgive me for wanting to know what's been going on Niklaus but it's been an entire week since the sacrifice and I haven't heard anything from you." Veronika snapped as she made her way over to the chest of drawers that Klaus was rifling through and moved him out of the way. Moments later she picked up a white top and threw it at him. "But then you waltz into my apartment late at night, covered in blood with no explanation as to anything, demanding that I go to Paris. So lets do this now."

"Fine. You want to know what happened, I'll tell you. The sacrifice went according to plan for the most part; werewolf, vampire and doppelgänger are all dead as is Greta. The curse is broken and I'm now in control of my werewolf abilities." Klaus snapped straight back in a very irritated manner as he put on the shirt that Veronika had given him.

"And how does that involve the bloodstained Salvatore whose currently standing in my living room." Veronika demanded.

"Turns out my blood can cure a werewolf bite. Stefan valiantly offered himself to me so he could save his brother. I gave my blood to Katerina who presumably gave it to Damon before running off somewhere, happy now?" Klaus said as he grabbed another shirt before walking back out into the living room where Stefan was waiting.

"So let me get this straight, the curse is broken, the martin witch are dead, both the Salvatore brothers live, my sister is back on the run and yet I'm being sent away?" Veronika questioned as even though she was going to end up in Paris anyway, there was a difference between her going to Paris herself and Klaus sending her there. It didn't make any sense and Veronika was determined to find out why.

"I don't have time to be arguing with you about this, Stefan and I have some things that we have to go and take care of and you cannot come so you will go to Paris, that is not up for discussion Veronika."

Veronika angrily glared at Klaus before storming off into the kitchen and picking up a bottle of whisky she hurtled it across the room, where it narrowly missed Klaus' head by mere inches and he turned to look at Veronika with a furious look on his face which she steadily returned with as much vengeance and contempt as she could muster. "I will not be sent away Niklaus, not by you or by anyone!"

"Do not think that I won't–" Klaus began and not waiting to hear what she was being with threatened with this time Veronika retreated back into her bedroom and picked up the small bag that was on her bed, that held her fake passport, her ticket and the keys to her apartment in Paris. Despite the fact that she had just said she would not be sent away, she decided to leave of her own accord. Maybe she'd even go back to Bulgaria. It took Veronika a while to realize she was crying as the reality of it all sank in, after a few minutes and several sniffles Veronika wiped her eyes, picked up her bag and walked out of her bedroom.

"I'm going. Like always you get what you want…" Veronika said as she walked into the living room, keeping her head down as to avoid Klaus as she made her way towards the front door. If she could just get to the door then this would be over but she should have known it wouldn't have been that simple as Klaus grabbed her wrist just as she was about to open the door.

"You've been crying." Klaus noted.

"What do you care? You've made your feelings pretty obvious." Veronika retorted looking up to face Klaus for the first time and even as she did, somehow she managed to start crying again despite her trying her best not to. She didn't want Klaus to see how upset he made her, how he ruined everything and most importantly how he was breaking her heart.

"Stefan, give Veronika and I a few minutes." Klaus said, not looking away from Veronika once whilst he was speaking and after a few moments the sound of feet moving could be heard but neither of them said anything for a few moments. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You never do. But it still happens." Veronika wearily replied.

"Veronika, I never want to see you upset but you going to Paris is for the best, it'll all make sense to you in a while." Klaus began.

"I don't want to go." Veronika bluntly put.

"But you love Paris. It's your favourite city in the world, you love going to all the galleries especially the Louvre and looking at the Mona Lisa. I know how much you've missed it whilst you've been in Mystic Falls for me these last couple of months." Klaus said in an attempt to appeal to Veronika and make things remotely better.

"You really do not get it, do you Niklaus? You promised me that when this was all over you'd take me back to Paris, just the two of us. You tell me I matter to you but I don't believe you because look where we are now. Broken promises and you shipping me off somewhere yet again..." Veronika tearfully said.

"Nica… it's not like that. I want you. I always do and you know that but for now you need to be in Paris."

Veronika wearily shook her head, as the tears continued to fall down her face. "Then why don't I believe a single word of that? Honestly at times I don't know why I bother with you anymore but I realize it's because I can't walk away from you despite the fact you keep insisting on breaking my heart… It's been five hundred years Niklaus."

"Veronika…"

"Look the door behind you." Veronika replied as she pulled her wrist out of Klaus' hand and opened the door, walking out the apartment without even looking back once.


	22. Chapter 22

"Your mad about something."

Wiping his hands after his and Stefan's latest piece of 'work' Klaus stood with a pensive look on his face, normally he enjoyed the hunt but today not so much. Looking for this werewolf was very extensive and killing down the eastern sea board was very taxing but watching Stefan Salvatore in his element, made it well worth it. "What's there to be mad about Stefan?" Klaus asked.

"Veronika."

"I'm not mad, far from it actually…" Klaus allowed himself to admit, whether or not Klaus wanted to admit it, his mood was being severely affected by the status of his relationship with Veronika. He had called her several dozen times but in the two months since she had left for Paris she didn't answer once and it was really starting to annoy him and it was starting to become very obvious as he was taking it out on his victims. Their bodies would be left even more bloody and mangled then they usually would be and it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. They weren't exactly on the best terms when she took off to Paris. Veronika was constantly at the back of his mind and the fact that he was so worried about her was starting to worry Klaus. Not knowing what she was doing and not hearing from her for so long was very concerning to him.

"You and her have been together for a while, haven't you?" Stefan questioned.

"If by a while you mean five hundred and seventeen years, then yes we've been together for a while. In retrospect, it's hard to believe it's been so long but then again once you get past the first two hundred years being with the same woman is relative simple unless of course it's Veronika…" Klaus noted with a small laugh, five hundred years with her and he had yet to feel bored when he was in her company. Angry, restful, lust and pride. Yes. But bored, never. The idea of being bored with her seemed like a foreign concept to Klaus.

Stefan quietly laughed too but then stopped and looked at Klaus. "Do you love her? Veronika, I mean..."

"No." Klaus admitted after a pregnant pause. Klaus didn't believe in love. But he cared for Veronika much more than he should and his feelings for her were more than simple affection. The whole thing was complicated and it wasn't like he meant for this to happen all those hundred of years ago when he turned her.

"Seems like it. I would have been surprised if you had actually said yes."

"Excuse me?" Klaus demanded.

"She loves you and that's plain for everyone to see, I guess she see's something in you that the rest of us don't see given everything that she's sacrificed and done for you." Stefan began.

"I failed to see your point in all of that."

"You had her help hunt down her own sister and then help you break the curse which involved killed her descendant and last living relative, and from what she's told me you killed her entire family, none of that says anything about how you feel for her and yet she loves you." Stefan explains.

Klaus knew all of this already, he was well aware of the fact that she continually gave and he took from her without caring most of the time. He had been trying to work on it until this most recent hiccup between the two of them "I'm very well aware of the fact that I have killed her entire family but do not under estimate my feelings for Veronika Petrova."

"I don't have to, because she does." Stefan began, hitting the hammer right on the nail. "That is after all why she left, right? Because she knows that you don't love her and that you don't care. I guess after five hundred years she had enough…"

"You are walking a very thin line Mr. Salvatore and I'll have you know that I do very much care for Veronika and the depth of my feelings cannot be explained quite so easily." Klaus warned, purposely failing to mention that Stefan had been right when it came to down to the reasons why Veronika had left. No matter how many times he had tried to assure her, she didn't believe that he cared about. She often pointed out how selfish he was and how everything revolved around him. Veronika had a point.

"Far be it from me to tell you what to do Klaus, but if you care for Veronika like you claim to. Then you might want to figure out some way of fixing what happened at her apartment, she was very upset." Stefan reminded Klaus, who needed no reminding as the whisky bottle and the tears were more than enough.

Veronika Petrova was a beautiful paradox. She managed to annoyingly frustrating and beautifully seductive at the same time without even trying. But Klaus had no idea how he was going to make this up to her, he knew very well that Veronika's forgiveness would not and could not be brought and Greta was dead, so presenting her with an expensive gift and the witch she so desperately wanted to kill was out. "We're going to make a pit stop to Paris…"

"Excuse me?"

"In three days, it's her birthday… Five hundred years together, not once have I not been with her or not been able to send her something until this year. I don't intend to change that." Klaus announced. He missed her, no matter how much he tried to deny it and then there was the fact that he had made her cry yet again. He had to fix it.

"What about the–"

"The werewolves will still be here, they're not going anywhere anytime soon. Besides if it wasn't for Veronika the curse would probably still be in full working order, so it's off to Paris to celebrate her birthday. Then once Veronika is happy again, we'll come back and resume our search…" Klaus stated.

"She won't be there."

Klaus raised his eyebrow in bemusement. "Oh? Is that so my friend? I think I know my Little Petrova a bit better than you and trust me when I say that Veronika will be in Paris."

"But she's mad at you. So why would she be a place that reminds her of you?" Stefan questioned.

"Because no matter how mad she is with me, Veronika knows that I will always find her wherever she is and more importantly there is only one city in the world that the Mona Lisa is in."


	23. Chapter 23

Veronika walked into her Paris apartment and the second she shut the door, she slipped off her heels and walked down the hallway and into her living room. Dropping her jacket and bag on the floor, Veronika made her way into her kitchen and opened her fridge where a small white box was sitting in the fridge. Taking it she placed it on the counter before going into her kitchen drawers and pulling out a pack of matches and a candle. Opening the white box Veronika took out the chocolate cupcake and stuck one candle on it. Lighting the candle, Veronika slowly and carefully made her way back into her living room and sat down on her window seat and looked at the clock. It was now 12:01 on May 8th 2010. She was now five hundred and thirty-nine years old.

"Happy birthday Veronika, another one… Make a wish." She quietly whispered to herself before blowing out the candle.

Veronika soon turned her attention to the view she had form her wide windows, she reckoned she had the best view of Paris from her apartment. She especially loved the view when it was raining at night, as it was now. This apartment and city was her home; Bulgaria stopped being home a long time and D.C. was somewhere she lived. But Paris was simply breathtaking, not to mention her apartment. It was spacious, open and simple and had that classic french style but very feminine at the same time and most of old had character like Veronika. This was her favourite place in the entire world. As she looked out of her window, down to the street Veronika could swear that she could see someone down there looking straight up at her. And for a moment she thought that it could be Klaus and after a few minutes she realized it was him. So putting her shoes back on she went downstairs and there he was standing a couple of years outside her front door in the pouring rain.

"Hello sweetheart…" Klaus began as he gave Veronika a crooked smile and took a few steps towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Veronika asked as she took a couple of steps back, she was surprised to see Klaus here as he was apparently 'busy' doing god knows whatever it was, that she wasn't allowed to know or come with him on. Hence him sending her away, which she was still mad about not to mention him not coming to find her sooner. It had taken him two months before he had finally come to Paris. Veronika was very irritated by this.

"It's your birthday Veronika. Where else would I be?"

"I don't know." She replied as she brushed her hair out of her eyes, which was getting wetter with every passing moment due to the rain and as she did, Veronika caught sight of Stefan standing in the doorstep of another building in the corner of her eye. And she wasn't even surprised. Of course Klaus would do something big like fly to Paris for her birthday but always had his 'business' at the forefront of his mind. "And yet you still bring work with you. Nice… you couldn't leave the stooge at home for a few days?"

"Veronika... don't be like that, i'm here in Paris and that should be enough."

"It's my birthday Klaus. My birthday… I know that I've had loads given that I'm a vampire but it's the one day that is supposed to be about me." Veronika wearily said.

"Which is why I'm here…" Klaus said.

"Today is supposed to be about me, it's the one day of the year where it can be about me instead of you for once. I know you've either got me or are planning on getting me some kind of extravagant gift for my birthday, Klaus you could get me the hope diamond or even the Mona Lisa but I wouldn't even bat an eye lid. I have beautiful more diamonds and jewels that I could ever possible dream of, I live ten minutes away from the Louvre and I can see the Mona Lisa whenever I want."

"You told me you wanted me to get you the Mona Lisa, I was going to take you there like we always when we have our midnight trips about there. Bloody hell Veronika, I was even willing to steal that painting because I knew how much it meant to you and now your just indifferent about it entirely."

"This isn't about the damn painting! I don't want it!" Veronika snapped with a shake of her head. "You really don't get it, do you Klaus! You really have no clue about anything because you live in your own world where it is always about you."

"Then what the hell do you want Veronika! Because I'm not a mind reader and you don't exactly make it easy for me to try and figure out what you want, given your rampant mood swings.

Veronika knew she was crying. In the rain on her birthday and all because of Klaus yet again. This was quite possibly the worst birthday ever and it had only started fifteen minutes ago. "You. That's what I want Klaus, that is all I have ever wanted. But your always too wrapped in whatever it is your doing be it the curse, or whatever this new thing is to actual notice. I never have your full attention–"

"That isn't true, I spent days with you a few months ago." Klaus retorted.

"This is me your talking to Klaus… like you always say, you can't lie to a liar like Veronika Petrova. Because she's so good at lying that she can tell that you're lying before you even open your mouth! Those few but rare days that I get on occasion is a luxury but even then I don't have your full attention because I always come third or forth to whatever it is you're up to." Veronika cried.

"Nica…"

"Just one day, with you're complete and undivided attention… I know that you don't love me but having you come and be with me and for once just focusing on me instead of whatever it is your up to, is all that I want and yet it is the one thing I know I will never get." Veronika said and she was honestly finding it hard to breathe, she had never felt this much pain in her heart ever. She was pretty sure her heart was actually breaking for real this time.

Klaus walked closer to her and tried to go and comfort her but Veronika just stepped further back. "Veronika…"

"D-don't… just don't. You've already done more than enough. So just take Stefan and go upstairs to the apartment, the two of you can crash in the spare bedrooms… it's late and we're drawing attention to ourselves, which is the last thing I want so just go upstairs Klaus." Veronika barked and instead of looking at Klaus she looked at the street and watched as people walked by in the rain and repeatedly blinked to stop herself from crying. Taking a deep sigh, she turned to head back into her apartment building. This wasn't going to be the happy birthday she wished for.


	24. Chapter 24

Veronika sat curled up at her window seat with a cup of coffee on her hands as she watched the streets of Paris become slowly filled with people as they went about their business of making their way to work. She was up early then she would have liked given the whole thing with Klaus last night but after several attempts to go back to sleep failed she had to get up. But it gave her time to wrap her head around the fact that Klaus was indeed here in Paris, it would have been a romantic gesture if she weren't still pissed at him for various reasons. "Good morning Stefan." Veronika said as she heard the footsteps of the younger vampire.

"Hello Veronika, I'm sorry that we've intruded in your home." Stefan replied.

"Don't be. I'm very much used to it. Klaus walks into my homes like he owns them and brings such characters with him without asking but you are the first one to ever apologize for it so please join me." Veronika said as she motioned for Stefan to join her.

"You have a wonderful home Veronika and this is a spectacular view." Stefan noted in passing as he sat down on the window seat.

"Beautiful city, isn't it?" Veronika questioned and Stefan murmured in agreement. "Why is he here Stefan? Is it because of whatever the two of you have been doing for the last two months?"

"No. He came here because of your birthday Veronika, he wanted to come and be with you today."

Veronika wearily laughed as she took a sip of her coffee, if Klaus came to Paris it was because he wanted to come and not because of her. She knew Klaus, knew how that weird little mind of his operated better than she knew herself most days. "Word of advice little one, with Klaus don't take anything at face value. He may have said that he came to Paris for my birthday but there's something else to it, I'm pretty certain that he needs something for me otherwise the next time we would see each other would have been in six months time…"

"He cares about you Veronika, much more than he let's on. There's no other reason apart from your birthday that's brought him to Paris." Stefan told her.

"So Klaus has tried to assure me and I'm sure he does care, in his own twisted little way otherwise he would have killed me after the curse was broken. But things aren't that simple, in fact the words Klaus and simple don't exactly go hand in hand." Veronika told Stefan.

"But yet you love him." Stefan noted.

Veronika nodded slowly, despite everything she loved Klaus and she doubted that she'd ever stop. "Yes I do and you must think I'm crazy as do so many others and quite often myself. But one cannot help themselves when it comes to love as I'm sure you understand."

"Me?"

"Yes, you Mr. Salvatore. Caught in two love triangles both of which involve your brother and the Petrova Doppelgänger's. They say love is the best feeling in the world but whoever said that must have lost their minds but at times love is intense, painful and the most difficult thing in the world. If it was simple it wouldn't be called love, now would it? If you look at all the great loves none of them were simple, they were riddled with tragedy and drama but it doesn't always have to end like Romeo or Juliet, Anthony and Cleopatra – forgive the use of couples in Shakespeare, Klaus and I are rather fond of his work…"

"He missed you whilst we were away." Stefan said changing the subject.

"I doubt that, otherwise he would have come and found me a lot sooner than now."

"Couldn't you have gone to him?"

"You don't go looking for Klaus; he comes looking for you. I would have assumed that you knew that considering recent events and how Klaus' is the most feared of originals." Veronika said with a laugh as she looked at Stefan, that was the good thing about being a five hundred and thirty nine year old vampire, her senses were that good that she didn't have to see him to know that he was there, his breathing and footsteps were enough. "Is that right Niklaus?"

"Yes that is correct." Klaus said as he walked towards Veronika and placed a kiss on her temple

Veronika ignored him and turned her attention back to the youngest Salvatore. "Stefan, I'm pretty sure you were there when Klaus demanded that I came to Paris, whatever it is the two of you are up to, he doesn't want me involved for some reason. He never tells me where he is, although he does like knowing where I am constantly, yet another problem that we have; a lack of trust on his part…"

"Are you really going to be like this, today of all days Veronika? Like I told you last night, I am here for you." Klaus said.

"Klaus is going to do have to do a lot more than show up here to be forgiven considering everything I've done for him recently. My forgiveness cannot be brought and he is well aware of that." Veronika said to no one in particular as she stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready as I'm meeting friends in under an hour…"

"Friends? What friends?" Klaus demanded as he grabbed Veronika's wrist to stop her from walking out the room.

Veronika wearily laughed, was the idea that Klaus was the only person in her life she talked to so ridiculous? The man was delusional if he thought that he was the centre of her world, the last few weeks had been all about her and much to Veronika's surprise it had been rather nice. "My life doesn't revolve around you anymore Niklaus. It's been two months and things change. I've changed…"


	25. Chapter 25

Veronika sat at her dressing table finishing the final touches on her make up, tonight was the opening night for the Swan Lake at the Garnier Palasis, knowing full well that the play was a favourite of her's, Klaus had cunningly sent Stefan to convince her to let him take her as Veronika wasn't biting Stefan's head off every time she spoke to him like she was doing with Klaus'. Putting down the make up brush Veronika sighed, despite the fun she had with her friends it just didn't' feel like her birthday and she would much rather just stay in her room for the rest of the night with a bottle of wine. However Klaus was rather adamant that they go the go to the performance. "You look sensational, not that I don't think that your not always beautiful…"

Looking at the mirror in front of her Veronika could see Klaus standing in the doorway watching her. "I'd forgotten how nice you scrub up, when you put in some effort. You actually look like a gentleman for once Niklaus." Veronika replied as she eyed him clean shaven and neat haired self, dressed in a traditional tuxedo. God he was even more handsome than usual but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that."

"I have something for you. A gift. To go with your exquisite earrings and the final touch to your outfit." Klaus said as he made his way over to Veronika with a large velvet square box and moments later he opened it and carefully placed a necklace with a large amount of diamonds on it around her neck. "Happy birthday Veronika."

"It's a Harry Winston, it's beautiful but Klaus what have I said about the extravagant gifts…" Veronika murmured as she fingered the wreath necklace that was now around her neck.

"You only turn five hundred and thirty nine once." Klaus told her.

Veronika slowly turned around on her stool so she could face Klaus properly, she was very confused now as her emotions were now all over place and she despite this overwhelming beautiful gift she had to remind herself that she was still made with him. Harry Winston or no Harry Winston she was very much pissed with Klaus. "You tell me that every year Niklaus…"

"And I'll keep doing so, now if you just take my hand we'll be on our way Ms. Petrova…"

Over five hundred years ago Klaus held out his hand to Veronika in a similar manner and she wasn't sure whether or not she could go with him but in the end she took his hand and tonight she did it again. Allowing herself to trust him despite knowing full well that she shouldn't Veronika went to the ballet with Klaus and had fun, she allowed herself to forget everything and just enjoy being out with Klaus in public especially when he was looking at her the way he was. She kept catching him look at her with this soft look in his eye and then he would just smile at her. Two hours and fourteen five minutes later, the two of them were strolling hand in hand down the streets of Paris until they arrived at a very familiar location. The one place in Paris that would always belong to the two of them; The Louvre. "Klaus, what are we doing here?" Veronika questioned.

"Your birthday present." Klaus simply replied.

"Birthday present! What are you talking about? You gave me this beautiful necklace already…" Veronika began until she stopped and her eyes darted over to the building near them and her eyes widened in shock. "Please tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do Niklaus, I already told you that I don't want you to steal me the Mona Lisa."

"And I heard you Veronika, the necklace isn't your birthday present it was just a small trinket but anyway, I figured that this would be a good place to give you your real birthday present despite the fact that your birthday is now over." Klaus explained as he went into his jacket pocket and pulled something out and put it into Veronika's had.

Veronika looked at the warm yet rather round and very gold object in her hand and with a weary glace at Klaus she opened it. "It's a compass…"

"Yes it is."

"I don't get it Klaus. It's broken compass with several cracks on it's face." Veronika pointed out and Klaus just continued to smile, clearly he knew something she didn't and he was rather enjoying that which only frustrated her further.

"That is the point."

"I'm failing to see what is so funny or your point as this compass doesn't even point north!" Veronika retorted, it seemed like Klaus was intentionally trying to provoke her, which was rather annoying as Veronika couldn't do anything about it as Klaus was now practically invincible.

"That's because it's not pointing north Ms. Petrova, it's pointing to you." Klaus announced.

Veronika didn't understand and so she narrowed her eyes at Klaus "Excuse me."

"I take you for granted, I don't spend enough time with you, at times I don't give you the respect that you truly deserve especially when I lose my temper. I send you away for months and years at a time and put myself ahead of you despite everything that you've done and do for me. That's what the cracks represent. My flaws. I see them now and I know I'm not prefect but I want to work on that because you deserve better than that Veronika and yet you choose to love me. That's why the arrow is pointing to you, so you'll always know that there is no other woman I will ever want except for you. I will always come back to you, Veronika Petrova my Little Petrova…" Klaus revealed.

"Niklaus, I-I don't know what to say, you didn't have to do any of this…" Veronika slowly said as her eyes softened, as she was very much overwhelmed. This was pretty much out the last thing that had been expected. Truth be told she didn't think Klaus could be capable of something so sweet.

"These last two months I've been looking for werewolves, one in particular who should lead me to the rest of his pack." Klaus said and Veronika's eyes widened in shock again. "That's why I had to send you away, it wasn't because I didn't want you with me; I did it because I need you to be safe. If any of them were to hurt you I'd have to kill them all despite the fact my blood could heal you. The promise I made about killing anyone who ever laid a hand on you still stands so you must see why I had to keep you away because I need them if I want to turn them into hybrids.

"You could have told me this. I would have understood." Veronika said as took a step closer to Klaus, now she felt incredibly bad because Klaus was just trying to protect her but she, like most times took it the wrong way. She needed to work on this insecurity thing as it was starting to bug her now.

"I know you would have sweetheart but I just couldn't' take that risk, you know how much your safety means to me Nica."

"And Stefan Salvatore's means so little to you." Veronika quipped.

"Compared to you? Yes it does." Klaus replied as he stroked his thumb against Veronika's cheek and wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in so close that the heat from their bodies was radiating off each others.

"Five hundred years and you still drive me crazy, do you know that?" Veronika quietly said as she looked at Klaus and into those eyes of his which still made her knees go weak after all this time, whenever he looked at her especially when he looked at her the way he was now.

"Likewise…"

Veronika couldn't help but laugh, the two of them together were a serious and dysfunctional mess. Terrible when things were bad but that never seemed to matter when they had their good days like how this one was finally turning out as and then they were brilliant. "I don't mean it in a good way."

"I know, neither did I." Klaus replied with that ever familiar smirk on his face, they were teasing each other in the playful way that was so natural to them. They would always claim that they drove the other crazy but they both knew that there was no way they could live without the other – well they could but the idea of it was incomprehensible to them. They were two screwed up people who just happened to fit perfectly together, some of the time…

"I don't want you to send me away ever again Niklaus." Veronika quietly said and diverted her eyes away from Klaus' because of the whole insecurity thing yet again, she hated him seeing her so weak. There he was the he big bad and all mighty powerful hybrid and there was Veronika, the Little Petrova vampire who was plagued with bouts of jealousy and insecurity. You could see the big differences.

"I wasn't planning to, I'm afraid I miss you too much when I do sweetheart..." Klaus replied as he looked at Veronika before leaning down to kiss her in a kiss that sent shivers down her spine and Veronika had to try her hardest not to cry, but it wasn't because she was angry or sad. It was because she was so overwhelming happy, Klaus may not be in love with her but all this was like his way of saying that he did love her in his own weird way. He didn't have to say those three words to her because the two of them there at the Louvre, their special place and everything else he had done for her today was good enough for now.


	26. Chapter 26

Veronika climbed out of her car and walked over to where Stefan and Klaus were waiting for her, it had been a week since they had left Pairs when she had received a call from Klaus asking her to come to Tennessee. Filled with intrigue Veronika decided to come along and so here she was now, pulling up outside a bar called Southern Comfort. "Hello boys…"

"Did you bring it?" Klaus asked and Veronika looked at him briefly before turning to Stefan and rolling her eyes half in bemusement and annoyance.

"Hello Veronika, you look lovely." Stefan said and it caused Veronika to beam and as such she came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had become very found of the youngest Salvatore, as he was such a gentleman towards her and was always good for a nice conversation.

"Thank you Stefan, it's nice to see that someone appreciates me being here instead of just wanting the good I have brought with me." Veronika replied looking directly at Klaus.

Chuckling quietly Klaus made his way over to Veronika and placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sweetheart, I am very glad to have you back from Paris and like always you look sensational."

"That will have to do for now but take note Niklaus, the little one does not have to be told unlike you. I think somebody is starting to forget their manners as they are getting increasingly older and yes I did bring it." Veronika quipped before detangling herself from Klaus and going back to car only to return moments later and hand a leather pouch to Stefan. "Fresh Wolsbane, all the way from Scotland. I made a little detour on my way here, figured we may need it as Werewolves aren't well known to co-operate with vampires…"

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" Klaus asked as he placed another kiss on Veronika's cheek.

"Not recently and a few kisses isn't going to fix that but you can tell me how amazing I am later but right now you need to go get yourself this little werewolf. You've haven't been searching all these months just to find him and then spend your time tell me how great I am, so let's go!" Veronika said motioning to the bar's door before proceeding to make her way inside. It seemed like a typical bar and Veronika made her way to a secluded corner of the bar to sit down and wait for the so called werewolf to arrive.

"May I join you?"

Looking up Veronika saw that Stefan was standing there holding two drinks in his hand and she motioned for him to sit down. "Of course."

"I wasn't sure what you drink so I got you a whisky as I remember how _fond_ you seem to be it when we we're in D.C." Stefan said referring to when Veronika chucked a bottle of whisky during an argument with Klaus a couple of months ago.

"Ahh yes… I must admit that was rather a childish thing to do, I should have thrown something else and taken the whisky with me. But I was very angry that night Little One, I don't appreciate being told where to go by one even Klaus. He knows that I don't respond well to demands, but requests on the other hand? I am very happy to oblige, as long as they are with reason…"

"Why do you call me Little One Veronika?" Stefan questioned as he slid Veronika's drink over to her.

"Is it obvious? Despite your lengthy and colourful history Stefan, your are still a little vampire compared to myself and Klaus who have lived quite a bit longer than you, not to mention you have a young face." Veronika said with a small chuckled. "Do you not want me to call you it?"

"No, I was just wondering that's all."

"You know I admire you very much Stefan, you gave up everything in order to save your brother's life despite the fact from what I've seen Damon doesn't deserve you, quite simply you have the purest heart I have ever come across and for that I envy you." Veronika wearily began.

"Envy me?"

"Despite everything you and Damon have gone through thanks to my sister, you willingly gave up your freedom for Klaus to save his life. That speaks volumes to your bond with him, whereas I on the other hand? I've been helping Klaus hunt down my own sister ever since I became a vampire..."

"How did you become a vampire? Both you and Katherine mentioned that he was the one who turned you all those hundred of years ago…" Stefan questioned.

"Back in 1475, I was married to a local man who Katerina was supposed to marry before she gave birth to the daughter who would go on to carry on the Petrova. He was a drunk and violent man and he used to beat me and one night he beat me to an inch of my life and I was dying, with my remaining strength I manage to run back to my parents home. What I didn't know was that Klaus was there and had just killed my entire family, I manage to stumble upstairs to where had just finished with my parents and I collapsed. I was moments away from dying and then I saw him, I guess there was something about me so Klaus fed me his blood and then snapped my neck. I woke up hours later as a vampire and have been ever since." Veronika explained.

"Klaus saved you?" Stefan sceptically asked.

Veronika looked over to where Klaus was standing and when he looked back she smiled before turning back to Stefan. "Yes I know, it's very out of character for him but Klaus has been the only man in my life whose ever protected me. I know he's not perfect and he has done plenty of things to hurt me but never like anything I experienced back then…"

"He killed your family Veronika."

"I know he did and it's complicated but I've long forgiven him for that, thinking about it I guess I was more concerned with getting back at Katerina for what she had done to me that eventually it didn't' matter any longer. Over the years I imagined how I'd make my sister pay for everything she did to me but when it came down to it, I couldn't…"

"Because you still love her." Stefan concluded.

"Yes… When I look at her all I see is my sweet little sister Katerina." Veronika said taking the drink Stefan had brought her and downed it. "Today's her birthday, both of theirs…"

"I know." Stefan wearily began before being interrupted by Klaus who had motioned for him to come over and so Stefan gave Veronika a small smile.

"Good luck Little One."


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks to everyone whose been reading and reviewing! But now i need your help, i like planning ahead and right now there is something threatening this entire story and that is the whole Klaus and Caroline thing. I have no idea what to do/ how to go about that one. i don't think i can ignore it (as much as i've tried to already)_ _- i have an idea but i'm not really too sure about it as it kind of leaves Veronika at an impasse and i really don't want to kill her off. i have a new idea forming as of this moment but it's a work in progress so... but let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!_

* * *

><p>Veronika looked around the woods as she cleaned the bloods off her hands, there were dozen of bodies some that were human the others were what used to be werewolves but died as unsuccessful hybrids. Veronika didn't exactly know how this happened, as things had got a bit hinky after Ray Sutton the werewolf that Klaus had been tracking most of the summer had finally arrived at the bar. One thing Veronika knew about werewolves was that they were loyal and Ray wasn't exactly going to give up the location of his pack until Stefan played a little game with him that involved some of the Wolfsbane Veronika had brought with her.<p>

Along story short, after one very long day Ray eventually gave the location up so the next morning whilst Stefan carried him to the pack's location in the woods Veronika got a lovely piggy back from Klaus, who was in a very pleasant mood. However the happy times were not to laugh, an hour or so after Ray was turned it became apparent that something was wrong as his eyes were bleeding and he took off. Stefan was sent to find him but he came back with a werewolf bite instead. Klaus despite Veronika's protests wouldn't heal it until Stefan came back with Ray. So while Stefan was gone, Klaus went about attempting to turn the others in time for the full moon but when night fell everything went to chaos.

They were rabid zombie like werewolves and it was obvious that they were going to have to be killed much to Klaus' disappointment. You'd think an original vampire who happened to be a hybrid and a five hundred year old vampire would be enough but this was unlike anything Veronika had ever come across. Klaus could survive this but she couldn't. She managed to hold her own, ripping out the hearts and the occasional head of the werewolves. At one point she was surrounded by three of them until Klaus disposed of them or they died. Which is how they ended up her, with Klaus saying nothing just drinking beers.

"They went rabid. Some of them, we killed. The others just… bled out. In the end… They're all dead." Klaus said in a monotone voice as Stefan dropped Ray's body to the floor before gripping his arm and Veronika made her way over to him.

"Let me see…" Veronika quietly said and Stefan lifted his hand away from where it was covering the bite, which had grown in mere hours. A werewolf bite was bad but one from a rabid hybrid seemed even worse.

Klaus stood up and walked towards Veronika and Stefan before turning around to throw his beer away and yelling out his frustrations. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them, I broke the curse! I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger!"

Veronika wasn't scared as she had seen Klaus' temper plenty times before but she felt for Klaus, never before had she seen him look so vulnerable and unsure of himself. Normally that was her, not him. Veronika glanced over to Stefan who clearly looked uncomfortable.

"You look like hell." Klaus pointed out.

"Last I checked, I'm dying… And you don't want to heal me." Stefan began holding out his arm for Klaus to see before looking down at Ray or rather what was left of him. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice, I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do…"

"It should have worked." Klaus stated once again before walking away for a couple of yards before turning back and biting his wrist and pouring the blood into a beer bottle and handing it over to Stefan. "Bottom's up… We're leaving, it appears you two are the only comrades I have left…"

Veronika and Stefan watched as Klaus dejectedly walk away and Veronika's heart tugged at seeing Klaus so lost, she knew that she needed to go talk to him despite the fact he probably didn't want to talk about it right now. "Little One, give me a few moments with him…"

"Okay." Stefan wearily replied.

Taking a deep breath Veronika followed the direction that Klaus had gone off him and it didn't take her that long to catch up with him as she was walking in a rather slow manner. When she reached Veronika reached out and took his hand but Klaus continued to walk so with her free hand she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her. "Niklaus…"

"Are you okay? I should have asked that earlier, they didn't hurt you did they…" Klaus replied in a tired tone of voice as he bent his head down in order to lean his forehead against Veronika.

"No I'm fine but I'm worried about you, I've never seen you like this before…" Veronika quietly replied as she let the fistful of his shirt go and move it to caress Klaus' cheek instead.

"It should have worked Nica, I don't understand why it didn't work… I did everything right but it still failed and I just don't know what I did wrong." Klaus admitted shakily, his voice filled with hurt and confusion.

"Hey, look at me… Niklaus look at me." Veronika said as she placed both her hands on the side of Klaus' face and lifted it up slightly so the two of them could look at each other properly. "We will figure this out, find out what went wrong and why it didn't work. There has to be a reason, just like there was a reason why you couldn't break the curse for so long but did it Klaus. You managed to break the curse after a thousand years and the only reason why it took that long is because for those first four hundred and so years I wasn't around. We will figure this out together Klaus, no matter how long it takes and when we do, we will find some more werewolves and we will try again and it will work. Trust me."

Klaus didn't say anything for a few moments before he leant down and kissed Veronika and then proceeding to take a deep breath. "What would I do without you Nica… You are constantly a light in these dark shadows."


	28. Chapter 28

Veronika held on to Klaus' hand as he led them along with Stefan into a bar, they had come to Chicago to see old friend of Klaus' who just so happened to be a witch and could maybe tell them why all the hybrids had gone rabid and died. The idea that this witch Gloria may be able to salvage Klaus' intention of creating more hybrid's like himself somehow manage to cheer him up and pull him out of his melancholy mood pleased Veronika as she had never seen him look so upset in all the time she had know him. Plus being in Chicago seemed to put him in an exceedingly good mood, whilst Veronika had never been to Chicago, she knew Klaus did back in the 1920's and in fact it was where he met Stefan for the first time although Stefan couldn't exactly remember that.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus quipped as the three of them walked into a bar named Gloria's and Stefan had this odd star struck look in his eyes as he looked around the bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said and Veronika looked at Klaus, she knew the story of how this used to be a club during the probation in the 1920's and this is the place where Klaus met Stefan not long after Stefan left Monterrey.

"You've got to be kidding me…" An African American woman with short cropped blonde hair chuckled with a bright smile as she made her way over to them with a bemused look on her face. Veronika took her to be Gloria.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus began.

"Stop. You maybe invincible but it doesn't make you funny." Gloria said interrupting and Veronika had to bite her lip in order to prevent herself from laughing. Gloria caught Veronika's eye and looked at her carefully before smiling. "You must be the infamous Veronika that I've heard so much about, it's about time this hybrid brought you to see me and your as beautiful as Klaus said you were."

Veronika felt her cheeks go warm as she smiled at the compliment, she wasn't used to people knowing about her before she had even met her especially through Klaus' word of mouth, she always thought that he never spoke about her to anyone but apparently not. It gave her a nice feeling in her stomach to know that Klaus spoke rather fondly of her when he wasn't with her. "I don't know about infamous, especially when I'm standing next to Klaus and Stefan but it's a pleasure to meet you Gloria."

At the mention of Stefan's name Gloria looked over to the youngest vampire in surprise before smiling. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria, shouldn't you be…" Stefan wirily began referring to the fact that Gloria should be older that she currently looked given that she was looked the same as she did in the twenties according to what Klaus had told Veronika over the years.

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place?" Gloria quipped which caused both Veronika and Klaus to smile in amusement.

"Gloria is a very powerful with."

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria revealed finishing where Klaus left off and Veronika had to admit that she would never be able to tell looking at Gloria as the witch looked like she was in her late thirties to early forties rather than her actual age, which was surely over a hundred.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said, clearly wanting to get him out of the way for a bit for some reason and Veronika made her way to leave with him but Klaus kept his hand firmly in here's making it impossible for her to leave. Before giving a Veronika a look to tell her that he wanted to stay. It was odd, Klaus had been more openly affectionate with Veronika since the whole rabid werewolf incident not that she minded and apparently that also extended to informing her of what he was up to.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan says before heading off into the bar.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus began immediately turning his attention to Gloria the second Stefan was out of earshot and Veronika could help but think that he certainly moved quickly.

"Don't." Gloria bluntly began. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked getting straight down to the point."

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it…" Gloria explained.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus stated putting emphasis on the fact that she was dead, Veronika had no idea who this witch was but clearly Klaus wasn't too fond of her judging by his reaction to the news that they would have to contact her in order to figure out this whole hybrid situation.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria replied.

"Rebekah?" Veronika questioned before turning to Klaus, she knew of Klaus' only sister as she was the only other sibling of Klaus' that Veronika had met bar Elijah. The three of them had traveled together for a while until the end of the 1919 where Veronika went her separate way and gone to Paris where as Klaus had gone on with Rebekah only to come back after his time in Chicago without his sister. She hadn't seen Rebekah since but given that Gloria knew of her, it was safe to assume that the to of them had met. "What's Rebekah got to do with any of this?"

"Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." Klaus said ignoring Veronika's question.

Gloria sighed. "She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"What is this?" Stefan asked, his voice cutting across the room as he held up a picture of himself and Klaus from back in the twenties.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place…" Klaus quipped.

"But this is me. With you…"

Stefan clearly wanted answers but Klaus was unwilling to give them and instead chose to leave Gloria's with Stefan and Veronika, driving them to a large warehouse. Veronika had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it one bit as it was clear to her that Klaus didn't tell her the whole story about his time in Chicago. But he had just revealed that he hated Stefan when they first met and how he knew Rebekah. "What the hell is going on Niklaus, I don't understand…"

"You will Nica, in time I assure you." Klaus replied.

"Do you know anything about this Veronika? Were you here too during the twenties?" Stefan asked.

"No. I spent the entire twenties in Paris." Veronika stated and it was the truth, she left America towards the end of 1919 and spent an entire decade in Paris. It was one of the longest times that her and Klaus had spent apart. But some of the best years of Veronika's life.

"So your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan questioned as they walked further into the warehouse and Veronika noticed that there were several coffins in the room which made her even more confused. Not once did she hear Klaus mention this warehouse, these coffins and who could possibly be in the coffins. She may have previously though Klaus was opening up to her more but it turns out he was keeping more from her then he originally thought.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus gruffly replied as he opened one of the coffins and inside Veronika saw that Rebekah was in it, still dressed in a flapper dress from the twenties with a danger in her chest and Veronika could feel the anger swell up in her. She couldn't believe this, Klaus had been lying to her yet again.

"I-I…" Veronika began as she stumbled a few steps back.

"Nica…"

Veronika vehemently shook her head, Klaus calling her that was not going to work it would not change the fact that what he had told her had been a complete and utter lie and had been for over ninety years. Rebekah hadn't fled to Europe like he had told her, he stabbed her with a dagger and left her in her. "You lied to me Niklaus, all this time… Rebekah was my friend and you just lied to me…"

"It's not what you think." Klaus began.

"I think it's exactly what I think it is… So Elijah? I'm betting he's in one of these coffins too, along with the rest of your family right? He's not off somewhere looking for more werewolves… I can't believe I was stupid enough to actually believe you, to think that you actually trusted me enough to be honest with me." Veronika wearily said as she felt the hot tears in the corner of her eyes

"I will explain everything to you Veronika, you just have to wait a bit longer… trust me." Klaus said as he made his way over to her and placed his hands by the side of Veronika's face and used his thumbs to wipe away

"But I don't trust you anymore Klaus, not after this." Veronika tearily replied as she pulled Klaus' hands away from her face and took several more steps back before turning around to make her way out the door. She was done.

This being her first time in Chicago Veronika didn't exactly know her way around so she decided to head back to Gloria's as Klaus would probably have his hands full with Rebekah for a while and she was in need of a good drink in order to get her head together and figure out what she do next. And so not long after she had left the warehouse Veronika arrived back at Gloria's bar. "Sweetheart you look like you need a drink."

"I thought you were just a witch but now I also see that you're also a mind reader too." Veronika wearily said as she sat down on a stool by the bar and watched as Gloria poured her a drink and slid it over to her.

"Now there's only one reason that cause a fine lady like yourself to go to the bottle and that is because of man." Gloria began. "So what did he do this time?"

"This may sound silly but he lied to me about Rebekah, Klaus made me believe that she had been in Europe this entire time when she hasn't and then I found out that wasn't the only thing he lied to me about. I'm used to him not telling me thing as he keeps things close to the chest but he's never lied to me." Veronika said as she took a small sip of her drink.

"It's not silly."

"Yeah it is Gloria, you'd think after five hundred years I wouldn't be so insecure but apparently I still am. I can't help myself and it irritates me that I get like this…" Veronika replied as she downed the rest of her drink and was surprised when Gloria placed a hand over her own.

"Klaus may be a hybrid but he is still a man and let me give you a piece of advice Veronika, men are stupid. They think that they know everything when they know squat all, we can't live with them and can't live without them so just make it clear that you won't tolerate his lying ass and I promise you it won't happen again if Klaus loves you as much as I think he does." Gloria advised.

"No he doesn't love me, Klaus doesn't believe in love even after the five hundred years we've been together…" Veronika said with a small shake of head.

"I don't believe a word of that, how can he not love you after five hundred years? I knew about you before you even walked in here and I got all the information about you from the horse's mouth and you can see it in his eyes. That hybrid loves you, he may not want to believe it but there's no denying that he does." Gloria said as she pulled her hand back and went to go make some more drinks.

"I wouldn't be sure of that Gloria." Veronika replied.

"Well let me give you something I am sure of." Gloria quipped as she came back with two shots and slid one of them over to Veronika and motioned for her to raise her glass. "I would like to make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking. If you're going to lie, lie for a friend. If you're going to steal, steal a heart. If you're going to cheat, cheat death. And if you're going to drink, drink with me.

"And with that I'll add; to all the men who we have loved and those who have loved us back may they rot in hell someday." Veronika added.

Gloria grinned. "I'll drink to that."

"Salude!"


	29. Chapter 29

Veronika's day had started off fairly good before turning sour rather quickly but found herself being cheered up whilst she was in the company of Gloria. The witch some how made her forget all about her troubles with Klaus with the help of several drinks, which Veronika appreciated very much. She wasn't sure what she was going to do and she knew the answer wasn't at the bottom of a bottle but that didn't mean she couldn't try to find it there. Coming out from the bathroom where she went to go straighten herself up Veronika made her way back to the bar where she got quite the surprise when she saw Damon talking with Gloria. "Damon Salvatore, you're looking so much better than the last time I saw you." Veronika quipped referring to when she saw him lying on the floor of Alaric Saltzman's floor with that nasty werewolf bite.

"Veronika Petrova, I should have known."

"Hello gorgeous." Veronika replied flashing Damon her biggest and brightest smile as she motioned for Gloria to get her another drink. "What are you doing here? Silly question, your probably looking for Stefan."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Careful, I might actually get upset." Veronika quipped as Gloria handed her another drink and Veronika took a slow sip of her very large rum and coke. But jokes aside a part of her was being serious as she wasn't in the very best of places emotionally.

Damon wearily laughed. "And try and kill me?"

"And let that beautiful face of yours go to waste? I think not. For now I'll let you sit here with me and keep me company, to give Gloria a break from keeping me entertained." Veronika chuckled as she shared an amused look with Gloria, until she decided what to do she'd have some fun with Damon and from what she had heard about him, he was the kind of guy who liked to have a lot of fun. Which meant Veronika was in for a very good time.

"So where's Stefan and the Big Bad Klaus?" Damon questioned and Veronika just rolled her eyes in regards to the question before taking another sip of her drink, choosing not to answer the question.

"Have you heard from Katerina, I mean Katherine?"

"Seriously? You're asking me about your sister? I thought you hated her and as memory serves you called her a lying bitch." Damon asked slowly and Veronika could tell he was debating whether she was losing her mind or already had, she suspected he'd go with the latter as that was always the one that she went with.

"You're here because your worried about your brother, I can occasionally be worried about my sister. The two of us have more in common than you think; on the outside we may pretend not to care about our siblings but beyond the façade that we let everyone believe we both care. Can't kid a kidder like me I'm afraid Salvatore…"

"Apparently so." Damon grimily said.

"So you never did answer my question about my sister." Veronika couldn't help but point out.

"That's because you never answered mine about Stefan and Klaus."

"Fair point. What I can tell you is I was with them earlier however I left them for personal reasons, now they could still be where I left them and that's highly likely but I can't tell you that Salvatore because Klaus would most certainly kill me if I did and I'd rather he not." Veronika wearily said. "But they'll return here, don't you worry."

"Hmm, that's perhaps one of the most vague answers I've ever been given but I'll play Veronika. I spoke to Katherine today She seems fine but then again when is she ever not?"

"I miss her." Veronika admitted much to her surprise.

"Call her then, I'm sure she misses you." Damon began before clearing his throat. "Well I'm going to come back later, so I'll see you two lovely ladies in a little while."

Veronika turned and watched Damon leave, he wasn't too bad when you had an actual conversation with him that didn't involve curses and sacrifices. And maybe he was right? Maybe she should call Katerina but for now she'd keep drinking as it was the closest she could get to suppressing her emotions without actually turning them off. But after a while even that didn't help so she got up from her stool and made her way out of the bar. She figured that she'd go find someone to feed off, she needed something to pass the time and so once she did, Veronika still felt odd so she pulled out her phone and called her sister.

"Hello?"

"Katerina it's me." Veronika quietly said as she sat down on the floor. "I know I'm the last person that you expected to hear from but I'm so confused, I d-don't know what I'm doing…"

"Veronika? You sound so sad… What's wrong? What did Klaus do? Did he hit you or something?" Katherine asked.

"No, that only happened once…"

"What?!" Katherine demanded.

"I-It was nothing Katerina, forget that I even mentioned it all. I just needed to talk to you. I d-don't have anyone really. I got into a fight with Klaus and I'm in city which I've never been to and I'm really lonely and that feeling just won't go away…" Veronika said.

"Then why stay if you're unhappy Veronika? Just because you love him doesn't mean you should be miserable because Klaus has no regard for anyone else's feelings except for his own."

"For once could you keep your opinions to yourself Katerina, It's not that simple, he was there for me when you weren't, he's been by my side whenever I've needed him which is something I can't say for you. It's complicated." Veronika replied.

"But you're unhappy. So tell me where you are and I'll come get you Nica…"

The offer was very tempting but Veronika knew that if Klaus found out she had left him to go off with Katerina he'd hunt them both down and kill them. And that she wouldn't allow. "No… I just wanted to say that I miss you and that I love you and how I'm sorry I am for not calling you on your birthday. Goodbye Katerina"

Ending the phone call Veronika sat for a further two minutes before deciding to go back and give Klaus hell then do something she may possibly regret. She was confused as to what she'd actually do but she had to do something. The walk back to bar didn't take as long as Veronika excepted and when she arrived outside she saw Stefan talking to her sister. Which made Veronika wonder how on earth she knew that they were in Chicago.

"Katerina…" Veronika began as she eyed the familiar girl in front of her and she soon realized that it wasn't her sister who was talking to Stefan but Elena who supposedly died three months ago. Stefan looked aghast and Elena looked scared out of her mind, both looking to Veronika to see what she would do. And Veronika had to admit that she did need a minute to decided what she was going to do, the last thing she had expected was to see Elena and she had to admit she was interested to know how she was alive. But that wasn't important right now. "My mistake Elena."

"Veronika, I can explain…" Stefan began.

Taking a deep breath Veronika walked over to Stefan pausing to look at Elena and she found herself smiling before placing a hand on Stefan's cheek and taking one of Elena's hand and squeezing it. "I didn't see anything…"

"I-I don't understand Veronika." Stefan stammered.

"You don't have to."

"But Klaus…" Stefan reasoned.

"What Niklaus doesn't know won't kill him, he is after all invincible now so I won't tell him, if you don't. He lied to me about his family so I'll return the favour and lie to him about mine." Veronika quipped giving both Elena and Stefan a bright smile before proceeding to walk back into Gloria where the bar rather empty except for Gloria who was by the bar and Klaus who was kneeling over Damon.

"…You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom, when I'm done with him he won't want to go back." Klaus said. It wasn't too hard for Veronika to put the pieces together and she tried to remain as nonchalant as possible as she made her way over to the bar.

"Hi Veronika."

"Hi gorgeous, I seen you've been having fun without me," Veronika replied with the same cheery tone of voice that Damon had just used to greet her.

"Couldn't help myself." Damon replied

"I can see that." Veronika began before turning her attention to Klaus who was still kneeling over Damon. "Get off of him Klaus."

"Excuse me?"

"Get off him Niklaus, you've made your point already so let him go already. I'm already heard Gloria make it clear that she didn't want any of this rubbish to take place in her bar so let Damon leave already." Veronika firmly stated not faltering once and making it perfectly clear that she was not messing around and after a moment Klaus relented and got off Damon. Holding her hand out Veronika helped Damon up. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now."

"I look forward to it." Veronika quipped in amusement and moments later Damon made his way out of the bar leaving her with Gloria and one very pissed of vampire werewolf hybrid who answered to the name of Klaus.

"What the hell was that?" Klaus demanded

"Well I don't know what you saw but I watched Damon Salvatore walking out the door very much alive all thanks to me " Veronika responded knowing full well that wasn't what Klaus was asking but she could afford to be difficult now. After what he had done Veronika wasn't going to make things easy for him. He needed to know that she wasn't going to let this slide. "Now that doesn't frustrate you now? My lack of respect…"

"Veronika…" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"Save it Niklaus because I'm pretty sure whatever your going to say next is going to be a lie. I think about what you've lied about and it makes me wonder what else have you lied to me about. So here's what's going to happen I'm going to leave you, I'm going to run as fast and not stop until my body finally gives up so I can get as far away from you as I can possibly get. And I don't know if I'll ever come back."

"You don't mean that." Klaus said attempting to call Veronika's bluff.

"Try me." Veronika began before she was interrupted by Klaus lifting her up and flinging her over to his shoulder cave man style and carrying her into the women's bathroom and once he had placed her back on her feet he locked the door. "What are you doing now?"

"You know that if you run, there is no place you can go that I won't find you Veronika Petrova. I will find you wherever you go and it'll only be a matter of time and you know it." Klaus angrily stated.

"So you say." Veronika idly replied.

"Don't test me Petrova it's been a long day and I'm not in the mood for any of your games." Klaus warned.

"Good thing this isn't a game then because I'm being deadly serious about leaving you Klaus and it may just be the best decision of my life and let me give you something to think about, there is always the option of killing myself for good, even you in all your glory can't track a dead person. I would do that just to be rid of you."

"You love me Veronika, you wouldn't do it." Klaus stated.

"And you think that makes you special enough that I wouldn't do it? I also love my sister and Paris but I'd still do it. Like you say Niklaus, love is the weakest emotion that a vampire can ever feel." Veronika retorted.

"Would you really do that because I lied to you?"

Veronika shook her head and shook her head, he really didn't understand at all. "You really don't get it Klaus and most of the time you don't, despite living how long you have you really don't get women and you really don't get me. Rebekah was and is my friend as is Elijah and you lied to me about them, about where they were and what you did to them. And not once did I question it and god knows how long I would have continued to believe you and everything else that comes out of your mouth. But I won't anymore. Maybe Katerina was right, maybe you have been brainwashing me all these years but I see the truth …"

"Veronika you can't honestly believe that…"

"At this point I do, my sister has done plenty of things but not once has she lied to me whereas you have plenty of times. You've been lying to me for decades and no doubt even longer than that."

"I seem to recall you lying to me for a good five hundred years Veronika so this high and mighty act of yours isn't exactly working anymore."

"I didn't tell you that Katerina had a child, I never lied about it. If you had asked me I would have told you if I had believed that the Petrova line had survived through all these centuries but you on the other hand? You lied to my face about killing your family and god knows what else!"

"What do you want me to say to that? That I'm sorry and that I love you–" Klaus yelled.

"Wouldn't believe you even if you did say it because you wouldn't mean a word of it not to mention it would be even more lies coming from you." Veronika said as she pushed past Klaus, opened the door of the bathroom and made her way back into the bar where Stefan had rejoined Gloria.

"Veronika you are making it very hard for me not to lose my temper with you and I'd heavily advise against it." Klaus threatened.

"What are you going to do? Kill me again? You'd be doing me a favour as you've killed everyone else that I've ever cared about. Just kill Stefan here and you'll have completed the entire set…" Veronika replied. "You tell me that you want me to be happy but your always making me unhappy Klaus, did you ever stop to realize that? Just let me go and things will be easier for the both of us."

"I don't want you to leave." Klaus admitted.

"This isn't about what you want for once it's the opposite of what you want. I'm leaving and you can't stop me so just let me go, if there is some part of you that has genuinely cared about me then you'll let me go for good." Veronika replied.

"Fine."

Veronika was surprised that Klaus had actually agreed and some part of her was disappointed and she wearily smiled as she made her way to the door before pausing to look back. "I'm going to be around a couple more days, I need to figure some things out but I want to see Rebekah before I leave, it's the least I can do and then I'll say goodbye…"


	30. Chapter 30

She was leaving him. Klaus had been in denial about it for most of the day about it but now Veronika was actually leaving him like she had promised. They stood outside of the hotel where she had been staying as he watched as Veronika was saying her goodbyes. She was talking with Stefan and her long hair with done up in an elegant bun with loose pieces hanging around her face, Veronika was dressed rather simply in a purple dress which showed off her long legs and she had the simplest make up except for her red lipstick. He thought she looked beautiful. Although if he told her that she'd accuse him of lying to her again.

"I'm going to miss you, never thought I'd actually say that but I'm going to miss you Veronika Petrova." Stefan told her and it caused Veronika to giggle briefly before she wrapped her arms around Stefan in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, you'll see you again when your least expecting it." Veronika quipped as she placed a kiss on Stefan's cheek. "It's been fun Little One, until next time…"

"Nice going Nik! You mess up and I lose my friend!" Rebekah sneered as Veronika made her way over to Rebekah, she had been convinced that Rebekah going to hate her over what happen but surprisingly not, his sister had been rather happy to see Veronika again given that she had always been rather fond of her. Everyone like her whether or not they wanted to. Rebekah had been very happy to see her old friend again, especially since Veronika made them go shopping in order to help Rebekah adjust to this new time. However things went sour rather quickly when Rebekah had learned that her friend was leaving and immediately placed the blame on him, which Klaus would take some responsibility for.

"Rebekah you haven't lost me! I may not be around but that doesn't mean you can't come and visit me. I have this beautiful apartment building that I own in Paris that you'd simply love, it was given to me by a count during the twenties who fell in love with me and showered me with lavish gifts in order to capture my attentions…" Veronika explained.

"But why do you have to leave? I don't want you to leave me alone with Nik and Stefan!"

"I explained it to you already Rebekah, I broke up with your brother–"

"We didn't break up." Klaus corrected as he was far from being done with Veronika.

"My mistake Rebekah, your brother and I have decided to take some time apart from each for the foreseeable future, so I'm going to leave for a while and do some things on my own for a while." Veronika admitted as she wearily glanced over at Klaus.

"Why? Last time we were together the two of you were loved up as usual." Rebekah demanded.

"Because of the never ending trust issues between us and the fact that your brother seems to lack any respect for me and our relationship. So I'm leaving him temporarily although it may be more of a permanent thing as I'm not exactly planning on coming back anytime within this century." Veronika explained. "If I had known what had happened and that you were in the coffin I would have let him leave you in there, I would have come and undaggered you myself."

Klaus watched as Rebekah made her way over and hugged Veronika. "You'll stay in touch, won't you? With these strange new telephone devices?"

"Of course I will and if you need anything don't hesitate to call…" Veronika promised before turning her attention to Klaus and he knew it was time for the two of them to say goodbye despite the fact that he still didn't want her to leave.

"Veronika."

"Niklaus."

"You seem happy." Klaus noted as Veronika did seem happy with her bright smile and confidence, however it did annoy him that she was happy because she was leaving him.

"I am happy but a guess a part of me is sad too, I never imagined things getting so bad that things came down to this." Veronika said in a small voice and Klaus could see that a small part of her didn't want to go, so if he played on that he may be able to convince her to stay.

"You don't have to go Veronika." Klaus said as he took one of Veronika's hands in his own.

"Yes I do Klaus, you may not like this at all but you agreed to let me go and I'm going and there's nothing that you can say that will change my mind. You need to stop fighting this, just accept that this is happening and it'll be easier for both of us because the only thing that has kept me from leaving straight away is because I love you and you deserved more than me just taking off, you deserved a proper goodbye."

"Veronika, I-I…" Klaus began.

"Don't. Don't say it if you don't mean it Klaus. I know you care about me in your weird way of caring, you've made that clear over the years so let me tell you something. You have meant more to me than any person that I ever know both alive and dead, you saved me and for that I will always love you but we can't be together anymore. It's just been too up and down the last few months…"

"I don't want you to go." Klaus admitted not really caring that both Rebekah and Stefan could hear him. "I could compel you to stay…"

"You won't though." Veronika stated and she seemed fairly certain of that fact as she squeezed his hand and Klaus knew she was right, he had never compelled her before and he wasn't going to start now.

"Where will you go?"

Veronika shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know at the moment but I'll figure something out as I go along, definitely not Paris for a while …"

"I can't convince you to stay a few days longer, can I? You promised me that you help me with my hybrid problem and you can't exactly do that if you leave…"

"No, I'm afraid not but you'll figure it out Klaus, with or without me, you always do." Veronika replied as her eyes began to water.

"I need you Veronika." Klaus said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"No you don't, you only think that you need me but you'll be fine without me Klaus, you've got Rebekah and Stefan so I'm leaving you in good hands and I wouldn't leave if I didn't think you'd be okay." Veronika said as she gently kissed Klaus and when she attempted to pull away, he wouldn't let go quite so easily. "I have to go Klaus, but remember what I said. I still love you…"

"Veronika…"

"…Goodbye Niklaus." Veronika said as she slowly backed away before climbing into her car and moments later she was driving away and Klaus had no idea when or if he'd see her again and he really didn't like that notion in the slightest.

"You really messed up big time Nik!" Rebekah pointed, which just set Klaus off he knew that he had screwed up and he didn't need his sister reminding him constantly about that so he responded by kicking a near by trashcan.

"He's taking this really hard." Stefan noted.

"I'm not too surprised, Klaus doesn't take rejection all too well, when I tried to leave him he stabbed me and put me in that coffin…" Rebekah replied in a bemused tone of voice.

"So… Why did he not stop Veronika?"

"Klaus will not harm Veronika as she is the only one he sees as close enough to be his equal. She is his mate." Rebekah explained to Stefan before turning her attention to Klaus. "You know what Nik? If you so obsessed with Veronika Petrova why don't you just marry her! Or better yet finally get the nerve to tell her that you love her!"


	31. Chapter 31

"_He's a wreck without you Veronika, losing his temper constantly and being a general pain in the ass. I do wish you'd come back Veronika, Nik is only bearable when you're around!"_

Veronika recalled what Rebekah had told her days earlier as she looked at her phone that was ringing on the table, it was Klaus and she had been debating on whether or not to answer. She had been gone for just under a week and already Klaus was calling her, no doubt wanting to something. Veronika kept looking at the phone, her heart was telling her to answer it but her head was telling hr to ignore it given that she had left Klaus for a reason. As she continued to stare at the ringing phone, she finally gave it. Although she had been getting updates form Rebekah about Klaus she figured it was time to get the information from the man himself. "Hello Niklaus…"

"I did it Nica, I finally did it. I made a hybrid, like myself." Klaus quietly said and it wasn't like in his usual boastful tone when something had gone his way, he sounded not humble but rather unfazed by the entire thing. "It's Tyler Lockwood."

"The werewolf you were going to use in the sacrifice originally before Damon got in the way? Looks like things worked out in a manner of speaking, so tell me how managed to do it?" Veronika questioned, she knew they were back in Mystic Falls for some reasons but she didn't think it was to sire hybrids.

"The doppelgänger, she's been the secret all along and it turns out she wasn't quite as dead as I thought she was. Somehow she lived and I figured that was why my hybrids were all dying." Klaus explained.

"I sense a but here Niklaus…"

"You know me so well Little One." Klaus replied with a small laugh.

"It's been over five hundred years, you tend to learn a lot about your companions during that time so continue you with your story. It sounds rather exciting so tell me how you got your hybrid!"

"Well after I found out that the doppelgänger lived I suspected it was because of that reason that my hybrids weren't surviving so I decided to test it. I gave my blood to Tyler Lockwood and then killed him, triggering his transition I then told Elena's little witch friend to find a way to save him or Elena dies for good. She found out from the original witch that Elena needed to die for my hybrid's to live so I allowed Elena to live."

"Okay, now you've lost me Niklaus."

The original witch said that I had to let Elena die in order for my hybrids to live and that did make some sense but the original witch wasn't exactly my biggest fan and then I finally figured it out. By telling me that the doppelgänger had to die it was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse because if she was dead then I wouldn't be able to use her blood to sire new hybrids. So I did the opposite of what she said and now I have my hybrids."

"Congratulations I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you!" Veronika replied and she honestly meant it because she wanted Klaus to be happy and after a thousand years he had finally gotten what he had truly wanted.

"My victory would have been sweeter if you had been here with me Nica…"

"You flatter me too much." Veronika quietly replied. "How are Rebekah and Stefan?"

"Fine for the most part, I've left two with Rebekah but after I found out Stefan was keeping a secret from me I compelled his loyalty to me and as such Stefan is remaining in Mystic Falls to keep an eye on the doppelgänger and stop her from doing anything stupid as I need her blood to make more hybrids, oh and Damon Salvatore sends his best by the way, told me tell you that he says hello." Klaus said sounding rather irritated about the last part.

"Of course, he did."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine I suppose, compared to what you've been up to I haven't been up to much but then again I've always been the quieter one out of the two of us…" Veronika replied as she looked around the hotel room that she was currently staying in, she was currently in Georgia trying to figure out what she wanted to do now she had so much free time. "What about you Niklaus? You sound tired, you need to get some rest…"

"You're always worrying about me Veronika."

"Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean that I'll stop worrying about you but it does mean you'll need to start taking care of yourself. Now I know that you're excited about this development with your hybrids but I don't want you to run yourself ragged so take care of yourself and your sister!" Veronika warned.

"I miss you." Klaus said and his sudden declaration of affection without prompting too Veronika by surprise and caused her to smile. He must be missing her if he didn't need prompting or a little nudge about making his feeling known.

"I miss you too Niklaus, I always miss you when were apart but we need this and I know that you like this but you know I'm right."

"Your always right Veronika, even when your wrong your right." Klaus noted.

"Exactly, it seems you do know something about me too." Veronika quipped in bemusement.

"You know you can come back at anytime? If you want Veronika because I know Rebekah wants you to come back as do I. You tell me where you are and I'll come and get you right now." Klaus began.

Veronika laughed, Klaus wasn't one for boundaries and was always trying his luck but this was one thing she wasn't budging on. "Nice try but that's not going to happen, I don't when I'm coming back but for the moment it won't be anytime soon but like I've told you already you'll be fine, you managed perfectly fine when we were apart for the entire twenties and back then there wasn't the technology that we have now."

"So I can still call you if I want to talk?" Klaus questioned in a small voice sounding rather unsure of himself.

"Yes I suppose you can, if you really want to… if it makes you happy not to mention it'll make me worry less if I know exactly what your up to, so ahead call whenever you feel like." Veronika replied.

"I really do miss you."

"I know, I love you too." Veronika said knowing what Klaus was trying to say without using the actual words and seconds later she hung up. As aloof and neurotic Klaus could be not to mention paranoid, he was her Klaus and despite everything that went on with them, good and bad she loved him and it was hard being away from him and it was taking all her will power not to go back. She had to this for the both of them.


	32. Chapter 32

"_Ah, the beautiful Veronika… What can I do for you today?"_

"_Where's Klaus?"_

"_I don't know, he took off for a while and left Rebekah and I here in Mystic Falls he's been gone for a couple of days now. After Damon said something to him about Mikael…" Stefan said over the phone._

_Veronika took a sharp intake of breath. "Mikael? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, who is he?"_

"_Never you mind." Veronika hastily said forgoing all manners before dropping the phone and swearing rather loudly. This wasn't good, it was good in the slightest. There was only one reason Klaus would take off when Mikael's name was mentioned and that was because he was free again._

That phone call had been days ago. Veronika wasn't the most patient person in the world, she could at times in fact be patient in fact out of all the vampire she had come across in her times she by far demonstrated having the most patience such as with Klaus, who didn't know the meaning of the word for the most part. But patience was not a virtue that she had today because right now Veronika was trying her hardest to get to Klaus as quick as she could because she needed to warn Klaus that Mikael wasn't exactly locked up anymore. She had tried calling him not to mention Rebekah several times but neither of them answered although Klaus did finally get round to calling her it was just to say that there was going to be a party at the Lockwood Mansion and she was welcome to come if she had any spare time on her hands. The call ended so quickly that she hadn't even gotten around to telling him about Mikael hence her returning to Mystic Falls.

When Veronika arrived at the Lockwood Mansion she walked in casually with ease given that she had been invited in months ago and set about going to find Klaus although that was kind of hard with the haggle of teenagers everywhere and as she made her way through the crowds she finally spotted him making his way up the garden steps and back towards the house.

"Hello Niklaus."

The look on Klaus' face was that of one of utter surprise and he stood there for a moment until Veronika held out her hand to him and he came over and took it, before pulling her into a hug, "Hello beautiful, what are you doing here?"

"I know about Mikael being awake Klaus, you need to leave before he tries to find you." Veronika warned as she pulled away.

"There's no need to be worried sweetheart, my father is dead and I'm having his body brought here as we speak so we continue with this wake, I've had planned for the last thousand years." Klaus began.

"–Wait? Mikael is your father? The vampire hunter you've been running from all this time was actually your father?" Veronika asked in surprise, that was the last thing she had been expecting to hear as she knew Klaus had a father well he technically had two but he didn't exactly like talking about that so she never pressed the subject.

"Ah yes, I see I neglected to tell you about that Nica.."

Instead of getting mad Veronika chose to kiss Klaus instead. "I don't care that you lied to me about Mikael, the only thing that matters to me at this precise moment is that you're okay. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you Niklaus…"

"Despite what happened in Chicago you came all this way to makes sure I was okay and to warn me about Mikael."

Veronika couldn't help but smile. "I had no choice, when I couldn't get through to Rebekah or you I started worrying and then you called me back but I didn't get a chance to tell you so I knew I had to come find you and tell you in person. No matter what we're going though, good or bad I will always care…"

"You don't know how happy I am to see you sweetheart and to have you here, despite having a whole bunch of hybrids with me, they can never compare to you my darling Veronika, come with me…" Klaus began as he took Veronika's hand and dragged her into a quieter part of the house where the two of them could talk, once they were alone Klaus pressed a gentle kiss against Veronika's lips before looking her over. "You look beautiful as always."

Veronika looked down at her dress, it was a simple strapless lilac coloured chiffon and satin dress it was nothing special but she took the compliment anyway as she ran her fingers over Klaus' cheek. "You look rather handsome yourself and you've even shaved but it's starting to grow back…"

"Yes I've forgotten how fond you are of stubble." Klaus quietly laughed.

"It makes you ruggedly handsome then you already are." Veronika quipped with a smile but Klaus didn't reply instead he just looked her. "What Klaus?

"I love you Veronika Petrova."

"E-Excuse me?" Veronika asked with a horse voiced, she was actually stunned by this because here was Klaus telling her that he loved her. It was the last thing she ever expected to hear him tell her and she was a bit shell shocked to be honest. "I-I don't understand Niklaus, is this some kind of joke."

"Far from it."

"But you don't believe in love, you've said it yourself…" Veronika stammered.

"I say an awful amount of things but Rebekah put things into prospective for me and me realize what I've known all along and that is I love you. I know you've suspected as such but I suppose hearing it aloud makes all the difference. So I'll say it again, I love you Veronika Petrova"

Veronika was still stunned to say the least and she wasn't sure what on earth she should do but Klaus seemed to know as he chose that moment to kiss her. And the two of them stayed like that for a while until Veronika regained herself and reminded Klaus that he had a party to get back to. So with a smug grin Klaus took Veronika's hand and led her back to the party where she watched as Klaus was playing beer bong until he was approached by one of his hybrids.

"You have a visitor." The female hybrid said.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus replied with a small smirk in Veronika's direction and she couldn't help but smile back.

"He said his name is Mikael."

The smirk on Klaus' face fell and Veronika was stunned for the second time tonight, Mikael was supposed to be dead but apparently he wasn't. Veronika watched as Klaus tosses his last ball before taking her hand once more. "Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do and Veronika, you're coming with me. As your going to meet my father."

"Klaus…" Veronika wearily began as her and Klaus walked over to the front door of the Lockwood mansion, stopping just before the threshold and right in front of them there was an older man who Veronika took to be Klaus' father Mikael.

"You must be the beautiful Veronika Petrova that I've been hearing so much about." Mikael began.

"And you must be the infamous Mikael that I haven't heard much about." Veronika responded with a small quip, he was different that she pictured in her head not that it was important now given that she had finally just met him.

Mikael smiled at Veronika before finally turning his attention to Klaus. "Hello Niklaus."

"Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you couldn't." Klaus said not being able to resist taunting his father over the fact that he needed to be invited in. At that moment Veronika chose to take a couple of steps back, she thought it was best to stick to the side for this one as this was a conversation between father and son.

"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael suggested.

Klaus smiled at the suggestion, Veronika knew there was no way he was going to risk stepping outside in order to give his father a chance to kill him. As long as he stayed inside and Mikael was outside, he was safe. "Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb?"

"They can't kill me"

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce." Klaus retorted as he held up his hand in order to show Mikael how easy it would be for him to get his hybrids to attack.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael stated and moments later the female hybrid pulled Elena into view. "Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies."

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus replied in nonchalant manner but Veronika knew he was anything but as they all knew it Mikael killed Elena then Klaus would no longer be able to create any more hybrids as he needed her blood.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it…" Elena pleaded.

"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." Mikael couldn't help but pointed out putting extra emphasis on the word abominations making it very clear that he did not approve of Klaus' or his hybrids.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you."

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one. Not even Veronika…" Mikael taunted and Veronika stood there and watched as Klaus interacted with his father and at first Klaus had his usual arrogant bravado but as Mikael starting tearing into Klaus and undermining him. It reminded Veronika off when Katerina used to argue with their father but it never got as bad as what was going on in front of her. It made Veronika realize why Klaus never spoke about Mikael before.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus stated and it was clear that he was coming close to losing his temper. She knew things were getting even worse when she picked up subtle change in Klaus' tone of voice especially when Mikael told his own son that no one cared about him. Veronika listened as Mikael played on the insecurities that Klaus had, she had seen it a few times herself as Klaus mostly had an arrogant front on or was too preoccupied with whatever he was up to.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

Klaus shook his head before addressing his father. "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!"

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael laughed and Veronika got this sinking feeling in her stomach as he stabbed Elena with a dagger and she fell to the floor but then Damon came from behind and twisted Klaus around and stabbed the white oak tree dagger into his stomach and as he did Elena got up off the floor.

"Katerina…" Veronika said with a small smirk, she should have realized soon but she had to admit that her sister was getting rather good at playing Elena, even had her fooled.

"Ba boom." Katherine grinned as she pulled something out of her jacket and she threw them at the hybrids and they exploded and this grey dust cloud appeared, no doubt Wolfsbane. Veronika turned around in time to see Damon about to stake Klaus until Stefan knocked him off Klaus and held him down.

"What are you doing?!" Damon demanded and then Veronika watched as Klaus picked up the stake and lunged at Mikael, stabbing him in the chest with the dagger as the two of them landed outside and then Mikael's body burst into flames. 

"Klaus?" Veronika began as she made her way out of the house and over to Klaus but he ignored her in favor of watching his father's body continue to born, he seemed fixated by it and yet still in shock. Veronika lifted her hands to his face and forced Klaus to look away and using her thumbs she wiped away the tears running down his cheek. "Niklaus look at me…"

"What?" Klaus wearily replied as he finally looked at Veronika.

"He was wrong Klaus… Mikael was wrong about the things he said because you are not alone, I love you Klaus and you will always have my love and with that you will never be alone. I'm not going anywhere; I will be here as long as you need me. None of it was forced it's all real… You love me and I love you and that's all that matters…" Veronika assured him but Klaus looked so lost and unsure that she nodded to reaffirm him of her feeling but he didn't respond instead he took her hand and led her back into the Lockwood Mansion where the Salvatore brothers were fighting each other.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon demands as Stefan continues to hold him down.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus announces much to everyone's shock and Stefan slowly gets up off Damon and makes his way over to Veronika and Klaus. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

Moments later Stefan left, following Damon who had disappeared without a trace leaving Veronika and Klaus alone together and he was just looking at her with such a confused look that Veronika she pulled him into a hug, in order to give him some sort of comfort. "It's finally over Niklaus, after today you need not ever have to worry about Mikael again…"


	33. Chapter 33

Veronika looked around her surroundings, the homecoming party at the Lockwood mansion was pretty much over and the last of the drunken teenagers were making their way out. Tonight had been pretty eventful with the whole revelation that the vampire hunter Mikael that Klaus had been running from for practically for was his father, then their little confrontation which ended with Mikael being killed after Damon tried and failed to kill Klaus. But most importantly Klaus had finally told Veronika that he loved her, which she was still trying to digest given that she never thought he'd actually tell her as Klaus had led her and others to believe that he didn't believe in love. It was something that she had been waiting so long to hear and once she had, she couldn't believe. People i.e Gloria and Rebekah not to mention Elijah had told her that Klaus had loved her but she never quite believed it fully, until now.

"Veronika?" Turning her head slightly Veronika saw Klaus standing a couple of yards back from her, that was until he made his way over to her or rather her back and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Finished?" Veronika questioned as she wanted to get out of here but she knew she had to wait for Klaus to finish whatever remaining business he had with his mini hybrid army, which was substantially larger than Veronika expected.

"Almost but let's not focus on that, I want to focus on you right now… How are you sweetheart?" Klaus questioned, ignoring everyone around them in favor of focusing his attention on Veronika.

"I should be asking you that Klaus given that all the excitement tonight has been centered all around you." Veronika replied with a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it? About everything that's happened and about Mikael?"

"What's there to talk about? Mikael is dead and I have you back in my arms where you belong, i couldn't ask for anything else right now sweetheart. So now that I've answered my question you can answer mine." Klaus said sounding like his usual over confident self, it was obvious to Veronika that he wasn't over this Mikael thing but she wouldn't push him. Not after everything that happened tonight, because if she did then he'd lash out and that was the last thing she wanted. He'd tell her when he was ready.

"I'm fine, just happy that you are alright… if anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done, I d-don't think I'd be able to survive without you…" Veronika wearily said as Klaus had come pretty close to dying, given that Damon had a white oak stake pretty close to Klaus' chest. Although Klaus was pretty much indestructible, he could still be killed and that was the thing Veronika feared the most. However given the fact the one thing capable of killing Klaus had died with Mikael, Veronika could relax a little and stop worrying.

"Nothing is going to going to happen to me Nica, not now with Mikael being dead." Klaus assured Veronika with a kiss on her neck.

"What about the Salvatore's?" Veronika quietly questioned.

"I'm not afraid of either them and neither should you Veronika."

Veronika wasn't afraid of Damon or Stefan, she just wasn't overly confident like Klaus was given that she knew that she knew Damon really wanted Klaus dead and just because today didn't go his way didn't mean he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. And no doubt Klaus wouldn't let what Damon tried to do go by unnoticed. "I'm not, I just worry Niklaus…"

"I'm glad your back, I've missed you." Klaus openly admitted, since Chicago and everything that had happened whilst they were there Klaus had been rather more open and forthcoming with his feeling towards Veronika. It wasn't like before he'd been closed off and never say anything because Klaus would, he'd tell her that he missed her or that he cared but most of the times he'd have to be prompted or he was doing it to soothe her insecurity. But now he was doing without prompting or a reason except wanting to tell Veronika how he felt and Veronika wasn't complaining, in fact she rather welcomed it.

"But I seen you've been awfully busy in my absence with your little hybrids, so you can't have missed me too much, " Veronika replied with a small chuckle only to be surprised when Klaus let go off her and turned her around to face him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you came back Nica as I've missed you, when I told you that I want you by my side always Veronika Petrova I meant that. No hybrid can or will ever replace you." Klaus quietly said as Veronika slipped her hand into his and it was obvious that he was being dead serious.

"It's a good thing that I meant every word that I said, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for as long as you want me Niklaus."

"Always, I will always want you Veronika."

"I know lately things have been more up and down between us but I will always be here Klaus, like today… I know that I decided to leave for a while but when I heard about Mikael, I just had to come and find you. I needed to warn you, make sure you were okay and you were so happy to see me, despite how me left things and then you told me you loved me, after all these years I never thought you'd say them. Given everything… but here we are and I am in love with you so how can I ever not come back to you?" Veronika began before trailing off. "I know your not prefect Niklaus, in fact your far from it but I'm not perfect either and I guess that's why we work most of the time, when we're not arguing or driving each other up the wall. You make me laugh and at times you make me cry and sometimes I get so exhausted of all of it but you are the love of my life Niklaus."

"Five hundred years. That's how long we've been together, how could I have not fallen in love with you during that time? It would have been impossible for me not to sweetheart..."

"Niklaus…" Veronika quietly said as she felt her eyes tear up, Klaus had never been that open and honest with her not to mention the way he was looking her was making her very emotional.

Klaus quickly distracted Veronika from her tears by kissing her and then proceeding to wipe her days, repeating the same thing that she had done for him only hours ago. "I am a man in love with incredible woman who has returned to my side where she belongs and my father is dead, I say that calls for a celebration don't you?"


	34. Chapter 34

Things with Veronika and Klaus were often up and down, normally things were good for a while like a couple of decades and then things hit rock bottom for a couple of weeks. It was generally down to the two of them and their personalities and tempers clashing with each other. Right now things were very good between them, the two of them were happy and together once more after time apart especially after the homecoming party/wake at the Lockwood mansion. However the happy times weren't to last but it wasn't anything to do with Veronika and Klaus as a couple. It was because of an outside source as the next morning Klaus discovered that the caskets that contained his family were missing and the culprit was Stefan. And Klaus hadn't exactly responded well to any of that and was blinded by pure fury, which coupled with the failed assassination attempt and killing his own father didn't exactly make him pleasant to be around. Then there was the fact that Rebekah was missing. And after an rather unpleasant conversation with Damon and Elena earlier, Klaus wanted to have another word with Damon and Veronika tagged along as the things never tended to go well when the two of them were together. So Veronika was coming along to supervise and make sure no one got killed.

"Klaus you need to take a moment and calm down, you go in there all guns blazing and you'll just antagonize Damon and we need his help to find Stefan and get back the coffins." Veronika said as they stood in the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house.

"You make it sound so easy Nica, I have not worked this hard to get everything I've wanted in my grasps only for the last piece of the puzzle to be snatched away at the last minute by Stefan Salvatore. I could have kept him for a while longer but I gave him back his freedom and he goes and does this? After I saved his brother and him…" Klaus stated in a rather annoyed manned making it more apparent he was going to lose his temper again pretty soon.

Veronika nodded slowly as she took Klaus' hands in her own. "I know and we will deal with it all just like we always do but just stand here with me for one minute, just for a moment forget about everything that's happened. Forget about your anger, the coffins and everything else that hasn't gone your way. Instead I want you to remember that the two of us are together and we can do anything we set our minds to. Think of everything that's been accomplished in the last few months, the curse is broken and your werewolf side is no longer dormant, you found the doppelgänger and you now have your hybrids. Lastly Mikael is dead and you will never have to run from him ever again. If you look at the bigger picture Niklaus, you'll realize that if we can do all that than we'll figure out the smaller stuff."

"I guess your right..."

"I'm always right, you know that Klaus." Veronika replied as she placed a quick kiss on Klaus's cheek, which seemed to do the trick and he was visibly calming down.

"What would i do without you my Little Petrova?" Klaus murmured.

"Fail miserably Nikalus." Veronika quipped in a joking manner.

Klaus smirked as he kept hold of one of Veronika's hand and led them into the Salvatore boarding house, the two of them walked inside and it at first it seemed like nobody was home until they heard footsteps and quietly mumblings in the distance. With a shared look the two of them followed the noise into the Salvatore library where they found Damon Salvatore or rather his back standing in the middle of the room. "I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?"

"I'd say we're overdue." Damon replied turning around to face the two of them.

"Well you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming to wreck my boyfriend's plans or to kill him so it's rather understandable that we haven't had a chance to have a little get together since our time in Chicago." Veronika sarcastically quipped.

"You know me V, never miss a chance to plan an epic failure…" Damon retorted which caused Veronika to laugh in bemusement, for some reason she was pretty fond of Damon except for those times when he was trying to kill Klaus and now he had even come up with a nickname for her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, who could have guessed your own brother would have betrayed you?" Klaus said moving things along.

"Well I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you."

"Yeah well she's fickle that one and speaking of Rebekah, you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus questioned as they still hadn't heard back from Rebekah which was rather concerning.

"That's the thing with younger siblings, you just never know what they're going to do." Damon said before holding up the drink that he was holding "Drink?"

"Why not?" Veronika said and with a small nod, Damon set about preparing another two drinks.

"So Veronika, I heard you went on a little trip after our last meeting in Chicago and a little birdie told me that you weren't coming back anytime soon but here you are back in Mystic Falls? Wonder what changed?" Damon questioned.

"I missed our witty banter and I can't forget that wonderful night that we spent together in Chicago, it was life changing and I'll never forget it." Veronika quipped taking the glass that was offered from Damon. "That and the fact that I found out you were working with Mikael to kill my boyfriend and I just couldn't have that as i'm rather fond of Niklaus as you know and i would have had to repay the favor to you."

"Really?" Damon questioned in interested.

"Yes, if you had succeeded yesterday then I would have killed every person you care about and have ever had a conversation with starting with Stefan, Elena, Alaric and so on. If I have to suffer then I tend to make sure the person responsible has to suffer too, you probably haven't noticed but I'm kind of volatile when I'm angry or sad hence why people try not to get on my bad side and it's in everyone's best interest to keep me happy." Veronika replied with a bright smile.

"Isn't she marvelous?" Klaus said to Damon as he pressed a kissed on Veronika's temple before taking the offered glass that Damon was holding out towards him. "Cheers mate!"

"Down the hatch." Damon replied and the three of them clinked their glasses together.

"You know we've got a lot in common, you and I." Klaus said moving the conversation along by using small talk to make the idle chit chat before he eventually moved on to the real reason for this visit.

"Really? Well yeah. Maybe the two of us can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother given but V over here probably shouldn't be included as her and my brother are pretty buddy buddy from what I've been told. But why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon questioned.

"Don't play stupid Damon, it serves no purposes as we all know what Stefan took." Veronika said.

"Yes we do but just in case you need reminding, your brother took my family. The other originals, I had them daggered and boxed up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them and he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus said reminding Damon of the most recent events.

"Of course he did, such a buzz kill my baby bro. Well I'd love to find him just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon retorted. "And why would I help you retrieve your big bad family just so you can let the rest of them loose? Makes no sense to me…"

"You know your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you and in a manner of speaking, I could just as easily look for Stefan without you but that would just take time and I'm in a bit of a rush not to mention Veronika for some reason is rather fond of you and for that reason I'm allowing you to live for now."

"Veronika, seriously? Your girlfriend is keeping you from killing me?"

"Partly. Like I said she's rather fond of you and I'm rather fond of keeping her happy however that aside there'd be no point in killing you because your actually the one who can help most with getting what I need and yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach…" Klaus said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed in a number and Damon just looked over at Veronika who just shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk. "There he is! So that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

"What did you do?" Damon demanded.

"You'll see and when you do Damon, you should take it as a warning as we're not messing around on this, we want the rest of the originals back. So we'll only make this offer once, help us get back what Stefan took from Klaus and no one else will get hurt but if you don't then things will get messy and more people will get hurt and maybe some will die. You may be a dysfunctional and quite often out of control mess but even you aren't stupid that Damon however just in case you really are, we'll give you some time to think it over but not too much time…"


	35. Chapter 35

Veronika casually walked through Mystic Falls, the sun was shining and things weren't spiraling out of control. There was no news on Stefan and the coffins and Damon had yet to get back to them in regards of the proposed deal however Elena had returned Rebekah to Klaus yesterday who was in a surprisingly cheerful mood because of it all whilst building a house for his family. If it weren't for the whole Stefan thing then everything would be all peachy but Veronika was patient and she wasn't going to let him dampen everything for her. The two of them were happy, in love and causing havoc in Mystic Falls which made Veronika extremely happy given that things were finally working out for the most part.

"What are you doing?" A blonde teenager demanded as she made her way over to Veronika and she recognized the girl to be Caroline Forbes, daughter of the Sheriff and a vampire thanks to Damon and Katerina. Raising her eyebrow Veronika was actually interested in what the teenager wanted with her until she realized Caroline wasn't talking to her. She was talking to the person with her and turning her head Veronika looked over to where Tyler Lockwood was standing. This was going to be very interesting.

"C-Caroline…" Tyler stammered.

"Firstly I can't believe what you did to Jeremy! You were using him and somehow got him off vervain, he was almost killed today Tyler if it wasn't for Ric stepping in front of that car and now your hanging out with Mrs. Klaus!" Caroline screeched and Veronika couldn't help but smirk at being referred to as Mrs. Klaus, it was funny and kind of had a nice ring to it. Veronika could get used to be called that.

"Well firstly, Damon was warned that we'd show him a preview of how far we would resort to get those coffins back and with you all it seems like violence and the threat of imminent death are the only things that seem to motivate you. And as for your boyfriend 'hanging out' with me, he doesn't exactly have a choice in the matter although in my opinion he had up'd his standards from the previous company that he was keeping." Veronika quipped in bemusement, which just set off the little vampire who looked like she was ready to take a swing at Veronika at any moment.

"Up'd his standards?" Caroline angrily demanded. "Tyler didn't have any choice in this! Klaus was the one who turned him into a hybrid against his will!"

Veronika shrugged her shoulders. "You say forced whilst I say Klaus did him a favor and I don't see Tyler complaining in the slightest, dare I say it? I think your boyfriend actually enjoys being a hybrid and we enjoy having him, I've actually been having so much fun with my new little toy. So attentive and wanting to please me constantly…"

"W-Why you…" Caroline began as she took a step forward.

"Not so fast Blondie, you don't want to do that." Veronika calmly stated as she briefly held her arm out in front of Caroline to stop her from doing something that she was going to regret.

"Really?"

"Yes really, not only are we in public but I can snap your pretty little head off your shoulders in seconds and I won't even have to worry about breaking a nail given that I have over five hundred years on you. Then there's the fact that if you even touch me, your boyfriend won't hesitate to kill you." Veronika threatened with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Tyler wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt me." Caroline firmly stated.

Veronika quietly laughed. "Oh I'm sure about that but here's the thing he won't even hesitate to do it… Tyler why don't you tell dear sweet Caroline about what will happen if she even lays one of her dainty hands on me and don't spare any details out. I want her to be fully informed so she can inform the rest of your former friends…"

"You touch Veronika and I'll kill you Caroline." Tyler reluctantly announced much to the shock of Caroline and the amusement of Veronika's.

"I said fully Tyler, so explain why she'll have to die if she takes another step towards me." Veronika prompted.

"Klaus has this rule about Veronika, there's a few exceptions but basically if anyone lays a hand on her than he'll kill them and I'm sired to him… so if you touch her in the slightest I'll have to kill you." Tyler quietly said.

"You'd kill me to protect her? Seriously Tyler?" Caroline questioned and the hurt was very apparent in her voice, not that Veronika cared as the only relationship that she cared about was hers and Klaus'.

"Deadly. Klaus is rather protective of me and he has this very nasty jealous streak in him and doesn't like sharing me and due to past history he's got this rule of killing anyone who touches me. And there's been a few and trust me it's never pretty, the last person was this man back in the eighties and Klaus hunted him down like an animal. Then there was the Count in Paris back in the twenties, Klaus literally ripped him limb from limb, it's actually very sweet…" Veronika commented with a small chuckle. As deranged as it may sound but she actually liked the fact that Klaus got incredibly jealous as it meant he wanted to keep her to himself.

"You're only sired to Klaus, you don't have to do what Veronika says." Caroline told Tyler.

"That's where your sadly mistaken blondie as Tyler's been compelled to do whatever I ask of him, just like all the other hybrids. It's funny what a man will do when he's in love especially when he's be in love for five hundred years. Klaus will do anything to keep me safe and now so does all of his hybrids, it's a perk of having the Original Hybrid as your boyfriend…"


	36. Chapter 36

The only sound that Veronika could hear was the sound of the heels of her boots as she walked through Mystic Falls cemetery; she recognized the irony of her being here given that she was a vampire and such the walking dead. However irony aside, this wasn't a place Veronika regularly hung out at but today she had been 'summoned' and normally she wasn't one who respond well to demands but Veronika came out of interest. As she continued to walk Veronika noticed the person who she had come in the distance and walked for a further five meters before stopping and propping herself onto a headstone. "So you wanted to talk…"

"I wasn't sure you would come." Elena said as she turned around and took a couple of steps towards Veronika.

"Normally I wouldn't given that I have this little issue with being told what to do so don't think you call send messages to me demanding that I come me you. But I was interested in what you urgently needed to talk to me about so I decided to disregard my rule for today Elena. So it had better be worth my time…" Veronika quipped.

"It's about what happened the other day with Alaric and Jeremy, why'd you do it Veronika? Why did you target Jeremy?"

"This had already been explained to both Damon and Caroline, but I will repeat this for the last and final time; Stefan took something that didn't belong to him and we want those coffins back and you don't seem to want to help, in fact Damon seemed rather intent on preventing us from getting the coffins back. So Klaus and I decided to force your hand as we find that fear is a great motivator. But how to get Damon to help?" Veronika began feigning ignorance at the last part at her statement.

"Me." Elena figured.

"Half correct, we can't do anything to you because your blood allows Klaus' to create his hybrids. However we can target the people you love in order to get you to convince Damon to help which is where Jeremy came in or rather Alaric as he's the one Tony hit with the car. Both of them were those magical rings so no one was killed but either way it scared you enough which is why you're here." Veronika coolly replied.

"But Jeremy's my brother…"

"And?"

"I-I'm related to you Veronika, technically your family." Elena uttered as if it was the hardest thing that she ever had to say.

Veronika pursed her lips and took a minute to ponder her answer before speaking. "You are a descendant of mine through my sister Elena, you are a Petrova whereas Jeremy isn't therefore he isn't any concern of mine either is Alaric."

"Why are you doing this?" Elena demanded

"Klaus wants his coffins back and I want to help him with that or have you ignorantly blind to everything that I've done with and for him since I first arrived in this town. Helping Klaus is my only concern."

"Did you know that Klaus killed his own mother? All this time he's been lying and saying that it was Mikael, he lied to Rebekah and no doubt to you Veronika." Elena questioned

"I am perfectly aware of that fact." Veronika replied, not letting Elena know that it was only after the whole Mikael affair that Klaus had informed her that it wasn't Mikael who had killed his mother like he told her but rather himself. It was apparently because of the fact that his mother who happened to be the 'Original Witch' was the one who placed the curse on him to make his werewolf side dormant. "And before you ask why I'm not shocked at that apparent startling revelation, consider this Elena... Why would I have a problem that Klaus killed his mother and his father given that he massacred my entire family? I've been with him for five hundred years, I've seen him at his best and his worst so there's nothing you can saw that can possibly shock me Elena. I love him, and as you know when you're in love with someone you accept the good and the bad."

"He killed your entire family Veronika how can you love him?" Elena demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you but as I'm feeling in a rather chatty mood I'll entertain to you. So I'll tell you the story of how I fell in love with Klaus, it started the day he killed my family. I stumbled into my parents house and there he was standing over their freshly dead bodies after he killed them because Katerina became a vampire in order to get out of the sacrifice. But before I explain all the details ask me why I went to my parents house that night."

"Why did you go to your parents house?" Elena slowly asked.

"Good question! I went to my parents house that night because my husband - the man who Katerina was supposed to marry if she hadn't gotten pregnant and kicked out of Bulgaria - beat me to an each of my life to the point I was actually dying. I ran to my parents house as best I could and when I went into their room I saw my dead parents and there was Klaus and two minutes later he fed me his blood and snapped my neck thus starting my transition." Veronika idly said.

"You fell in love with him because he saved your life?" Elena skeptically asked.

"It wasn't just that he saved me, but he also fixed me… From the abusive hands of my former husband who used to beat me and rape me on a frequent basis because he could. I pray to god you never go through what I had to go through at the hands of a man who sees you only as his possession and nothing else. But Klaus? He saw something and decided to save me. But I was broken, an empty shell of a person and I needed help and that's what Klaus did, he helped and fixed me!" Veronika said half in annoyance and weariness.

"Veronika…"

"Klaus was so patient with me, never pushed me or got mad with me once about anything. It took decades before I stopped flinching when he so much as moved his hand and then it was two hundred and twenty nine years before I was finally ready for him to kiss me. Klaus saved me in more ways than one and not once since I've known him has he treated me as if I'm his possession. You want to know how I can love Klaus despite everything he's done? It's easy. How could I not fall in love with him after he did something like that?"

"That doesn't change anything Veronika." Elena pointed out.

"Coming from the girl whose in love with two brothers and we both know that neither Stefan or Damon are perfect so you cannot give me advice on falling in love with people so drop the holier than thou attitude, so now that I've answered all your question, you can go get a start on convincing Damon to help find the coffins otherwise more people you'll know will get into accidents." Veronika said making it clear she was dismissing Elena and moments later the teenager walked off and Veronika waited until Elena was before looking over her shoulder. "You didn't have to follow me…"

Out of nowhere Klaus made his way over to Veronika and stood beside her. "I know but I wanted to… you didn't have to tell Elena our story Nica."

"I know but I'm glad I did, it reminds me why I love you so much." Veronika wearily replied.

"Think your little talk with Elena has convinced her to help us?" Klaus questioned in an obvious attempt to move things along and get Veronika's mind of all the gory details she relived whilst telling Elena their story.

"Probably not but I knew that already, however it's safe to assume that Elena along with Damon will try and find out where the coffins are from Stefan when he returns, no now we just wait…"


	37. Chapter 37

Veronika was surprised that Klaus had managed to build and renovate an entire house during the time that they had been back in Mystic Falls but somehow he managed to do it with help from his big bad hybrids and now the two of them were living together in some capacity. Although Veronika had acquired a little apartment of her own in town as her and Klaus could not be under the same roof as each other constantly as the two of them would end up killing each other. But walking into Klaus' house or rather mansion through one of the back doors Veronika was surprised to see one of Klaus' hybrids laying on the floor dead but what took her by further surprise was that all of the coffins were open. However she could see Rebekah along with two other males still in their coffin but standing talking with Klaus was someone who Veronika had greatly missed and was glad to see alive an well. Although the last time she had checked he was in a coffin. "Hello Elijah."

"Hello Veronika." Elijah greeted and Veronika made her way over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.. She liked Elijah, always had as he had always been the easier to deal with out of himself, Klaus and Rebekah not to mention she enjoyed his dry sense of humour.

"I'm glad to see you, I've missed you very much." Veronika truthfully said before turning to Klaus. "So what's with the dead hybrid?"

"You'll have to blame me for that Veronika, I decided to surprise my brother and this seemed oddly fitting and poetic considering everything." Elijah vaguely said and Veronika raised her brown in confusion.

"I didn't undagger him and I'm not sure who did." Klaus clarified and Veronika took a sharp intake of breath that was very awkward. No doubt Elijah was a tad bit pissed off that the fact that Klaus had daggered him.

"Well I don't care who undaggered you Elijah. I'm just glad to have you back."

"Thank you Veronika." Elijah replied managing to raise a small smile.

"You must be feeling a tad bit stuffy after all those months in that coffin, how about taking a walk with me? That way we can catch up and Niklaus can tidy up this mess whilst we talk?" Veronika offered as she surveyed the damage done to the newly renovated house, clearly the two brothers didn't have the happiest of reunions. Not that she could blame Elijah, her and Klaus weren't always happy to see each other and when they got into a fight of some sort it was guaranteed something was going to be broken.

"Veronika…" Klaus began.

"Calm down Niklaus. I'm not going to run off with your brother. I just want to have a talk with Elijah, I think I deserve that given that you deprived me off his company for all these months. Don't worry we'll come back…" Veronika assured Klaus by making her way over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek before leaving with Elijah in tow. The two of them walked in quiet for a while to make sure that were out of earshot from Klaus and then Veronika decided to speak up. "He told me that you were looking for werewolves for him."

"Really?"

"Yes and I was silly enough to believe him. Although he didn't exactly tell me at first as Klaus sent me back to my apartment in D.C. just before the sacrifice, for some reason he thought it was unsafe for me to be in Mystic Falls. I didn't hear back from him for about a week, I was about to leave for Paris and he just turned up with Stefan Salvatore both of them covered in blood."

"–Stefan?" Elijah asked in surprise.

Veronika nodded. "It seems that Klaus' blood is the cure of a werewolf bite and Stefan needed it for Damon as such he made a deal with Klaus. He'd go with Klaus in exchange for the cure. So imagine my surprise when I saw the two of them together again, but things turned rather sour. The only reason why Klaus came to see me was to get some clean clothes and to tell me I had to go to Paris and you know me Elijah, I don't exactly respond well to demands despite the fact I was going to Paris myself. We argued and I left, we saw nothing for each other and I chose not to speak to him for two months but he showed up in Paris for my birthday. That's when he told me about the werewolves and trying to create hybrids. Then after that came the hybrids in Tennessee who died shortly after being turned."

"But Klaus does have hybrids, I've seen so for myself and he'd told me." Elijah began.

"He does. A witch in Chicago that Klaus knew told him several things that involved the original witch but a few weeks later when we returned to Mystic Falls, he discovered that he needed the doppelgängers blood to make his hybrids. As when he first created hybrids they went rabid and died within hours. When we were there I left him because I found out the truth about you and Rebekah, so I left him–" Veronika idly noted.

"You left Klaus?" Elijah said in surprise.

"I couldn't take the lies anymore, he was never truthful with me and keeping me at arms length until he suited him. I had enough and so I told him I was leaving him."

"Good. I assuming it made Klaus realize how invaluable you are to him Veronika." Elijah noted.

"Apparently so. We kept him touch and a few days later, he called to tell me that he had figured out how to ensure his hybrids survival. It required the blood of the doppelgänger who had survived the sacrifice." Veronika replied.

"Elena's survived the sacrifice? Is she–"

"A vampire? No. I don't know how they managed to do it but Elena survived, I saw her in Chicago and at first I mistook her for Katerina. Somehow she survived and apparently her blood was the key to the hybrids. Like I said I wasn't there at the time as your brother and I had gone our separate ways until I heard that Mikael was free." Veronika explained as they continued to walk in the dark streets.

"Yes, Klaus had explained that Mikael had been released and that we would no longer have to worry about our father hunting us down." Elijah said and Veronika couldn't decipher whether Elijah was relieved or upset about that face. During all the years that she had known him, Rebekah and Klaus, she had barely head any of them mention their father more than a dozen times up until he was contained in a coffin by a witch in the nighties. From what she knew barely any of them were particularly fond of their father."

"When I heard Mikael was free, I came back to warn Klaus but he already knew instead he told me that he loved me. Over five hundred years I've been weary of your brothers feelings for me, wondering if he felt the way I did and then it just came out, as if he had been saying it for years." Veronika wistfully said an a smile graced her face as she recalled the memory.

"We all knew how he felt Veronika but Niklaus has never been one to share his deepest of feelings with anyone. But we all knew that he was in love with you, it was obvious by the way he looked at you… '_She is a mortal danger to all men. She is beautiful without knowing it, and possesses charms that she's not even aware of. She is like a trap set by nature - a sweet perfumed rose in whose petals Cupid lurks in ambush! Anyone who has seen her smile has known perfection. She instills grace in every common thing and divinity in every careless gesture. Venus in her shell was never so lovely, and Diana in the forest never so graceful as my Lady when she strides through Paris!'…" _Elijah recited and Veronika smiled, Cyrano de Bergerac by Edmond Rostand was one of her favourite books as Klaus read the book to her one summer and quite often said that passage reminded him of her.

"I know you all did but I never believed in it myself, I thought it impossible for me to be loved in that way after everything but apparently not. Niklaus has made his feelings for me very apparent in the most recent weeks, he seems to make that promise of his to always make me happy a priority of his. I wish he wouldn't make such a fuss over me but it seems to please me. Niklaus claims it's what I deserve after being so patient with him and staying by his side whilst he was trying to break the curse." Veronika noted as she paused.

"He's right. You've been with him for five hundred years Veronika."

"I just wanted him to find what was always missing from him and now that he had Klaus seems to have found balance." Veronika began before she took a moment before speaking. "He's calmer.

"Klaus has you to thank for that, you're a good influence of him Veronika." Elijah noted which caused her to just shake her head.

"Oh I don't know about that, I've lead him astray plenty of times but I've noticed a change in him recently. He's become more open with me recently, Klaus doesn't keep secrets from me anymore, he tells me everything although he is keeping what's in that other coffin of his close to the chest. I have no idea what's in it and no matter how I much I ask, he won't budge. But there are secrets in most relationships, I guess…"


	38. Chapter 38

Klaus stood and looked at his family, after all these years they were finally reunited with their mother with them and Mikael gone. When he first saw his mother after all that time, Klaus was convinced that Esther was only here to kill him given what he had done to her. But she wasn't, all his mother wanted was for them all to be a family again and her presence seemed to have an effect on all his siblings who had wanted to abandon him before their mother arrived. The one thing that would have made this reunion perfect was if Henrik was with them. Watching his family interact with one each other Klaus's attention was soon pulled away when he heard footsteps approaching and looking behind him he saw Veronika walking into the room.

"Forgive me for intruding, I thought the dinner party would be over but clearly it isn't." Veronika said with a weak laugh and Klaus watched as her eyes drifted over his family and in particular his sister. Veronika hadn't seen Rebekah since Chicago he was well aware of how close the two of them were and so he watched as Veronika's eyes softened. "Rebekah…

"Hello Veronika." Rebekah replied giving her old friend a small smile.

"Veronika?" Kol asked in surprise and Klaus did not like where this was going especially given his brother's tone of voice and the fact that Kol was walking around the room and slowly eyeing up Veronika as down as if she was some kind of prize to be won. "You must be the infamous Veronika that I heard so much about over the years and my are you incredibly gorgeous…

"Back off Kol she's mine." Klaus snarled not liking the way in which his younger brother was looking at Veronika. Kol needed to understand very quickly that Veronika belonged to him alone and was off limits, Klaus wouldn't hesitate to dagger his brother again for a short while if he continued to act this way around Veronika.

"I'll remind you Niklaus that I don't belong to you as that would mean that I am a possession that can be claimed and not a person." Veronika quipped.

"Beautiful with a mind of her own and able to incite a jealous streak in my brother, I think we'll get along rather well Veronika Petrova." Kol said and Klaus could only roll his eyes.

"Petrova? Another one…" Finn asked much to Klaus' annoyance as it caused Veronika to look at him in a way that demanded answers from him. She clearly wanted to know what her brother meant by that comment, for a brief second Klaus wished his brother's would follow Elijah's example and remain silent.

"Certainly the most beautiful out of them all." Kol stated which caused Veronika to have to look away whilst Klaus glared at his younger brother. It was like Kol was asking to be redaggered and put back in that coffin of his for another hundred years,

"Yes, Veronika is a Petrova and now that we've established that I'll do the rest of the introductions. Veronika you know Bekah and Elijah already but I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my family." Klaus began and he watched as Veronika's eyes widened which didn't surprise him given that he had barely mentioned his family over the years and she had been very surprised to learn that Mikael was his father.

"You undaggered them?" Veronika asked incredibly slowly as the information was clearly sinking in.

"Not exactly, I have Elijah to thank for that but all that matters is that we are all together again and this time for good…" Klaus replied giving Veronika and his family a reassuring smile. "Nica these are my brother's Finn and Kol, I'd also like you to meet my mother."

It was clear by the look on Veronika's face that she was stunned as Klaus had killed her entire family and now he was introducing her to his family, including the mother he had killed over a thousand years. Veronika managed to raise a bright smile before edging away from Klaus. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you all in person but if you'll excuse me, I think I should go…"

"Nica…" Klaus began as he grabbed Veronika's hand.

"You need time with your family and who am I to interfere with that? I of all people know about the importance of family. So I'm going to go and leave you all to it, you must have quite a bit to talk about after this time." Veronika told Klaus with a small smile. "I'll give you some space for a few days so I'll go to D.C. and you can call me in a few days once you've helped your siblings and your mother adjust. No doubt it's going to take some time for them to adjust to everything that has changed."

"I wouldn't trust Klaus for that, the rest of my family would be much safer in your hands Veronika." Rebekah idily stated.

"Be that true, I still think I should go. I don't want to interfere in the slightest…"

"You've been away long enough…" Klaus firmly stated, as well intentioned as Veronika was he didn't want her going anywhere. Not just because he always wanted her by his side but Klaus had a feeling that Veronika's presence alone would help keep the peace. Only problem was trying to convince Veronika to stay.

"And some of us even longer!" Kol quipped which caused Veronika to smile and Klaus decided that maybe his brother could be allowed near his Little Petrova as Kol seemed to make Veronika feel at ease.

"Your brother makes a very valid point Nikalus, they've had to go without you for years so I think if you show a little self restraint you can go without me for at least a few days if you really true." Veronika pointed out and Klaus frowned, he could already tell that Veronika was going to get on well with Kol like she did with Rebekah and Elijah. He wasn't sure whether or not her liked that. Klaus was about to respond but he fell short of saying anything when his mother took a few steps towards them and held out her hand for Veronika to take.

"Niklaus is right, please stay Veronika. I want to get to know the woman whose captured my son's heart…"


	39. Chapter 39

Veronika stood and admired the dress she was wearing in the mirror that was in front of her, to celebrate all of the original family being reunited and in order to get to know the inhabitants of Mystic Falls, Esther was throwing a ball. Klaus had surprised Veronika with a beautiful dress navy gown with a pleated floor length skirt with a bodice that had a lace overlay with sleeves that stopped at her elbows. The dress was lovely of course but Veronika wasn't too sure what to make of this but she was going along with it as Klaus was happy and that was what mattered. It was taking Veronika some time to adjust to be around the entire original family given that Esther's heart had been ripped out by Klaus yet she was somehow alive and then there was the fact that they were all over a thousand years old and the oldest and most powerful of vampires. And then there she was, a little old five hundred year old vampire.

"You look beautiful although I suspect if I said that in hearing distance of my brother he'd rip my head off or rather put a dagger back into my heart. When it comes to me and Nik, you Veronika seem to be a rather sore point…"

"Thank you for the compliment and you are probably right about Klaus, he's not exactly fond of sharing me. He likes keeping me all to himself." Veronika replied with a small chuckle as she looked over her shoulder to see Kol standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. She liked Kol, he was cheeky and knew how to laugh plus she liked how easy it was for him to antagonize Klaus.

"So tell me all about yourself Veronika." Kol began as he sat himself down in a chair.

"I told you all about me last night."

"No I heard about you and my brother, I never got to hear about the fascinating woman beside my brother. I heard about you for hundreds of years but not once did Nik allow me to meet you up until now, I wonder why? What's so interesting about Veronika Petrova that I wasn't allowed to meet her for over five hundreds? Apart from the fact that you somehow caused me brother to fall in love with you, although I can clearly see that you're incredibly beauty had something to do with it…" Kol asked.

"I think you sayings things like that was the reasons Klaus made sure we never met." Veronika replied with a small smirk as she turned round to face Kol, although what she had just said may or not be true, she would have liked to have met Kol before he was daggered. "However I will say that if I had known that such a charming and man was in one of those coffins I would have undaggered you years ago."

"But seriously Veronika, I want to hear all about you and this time from you and not my control freak of a brother. So tell me everything and start from the beginning." Kol said motioning for Veronika to begin in an exaggerated manner.

"I was born July 9th 1471 and I was the eldest of two girls born into the Petrova family, I came from a wealthy family and my childhood was happy. I had two loving parents and a little sister that I adored. It was very nice and Bulgaria was beautiful back then…" Veronika began.

"Back then? Have you not been back?" Kol asked.

"It stopped being my home a long time ago, round about the time that I became a vampire. It holds some unpleasant memories for me so I haven't gone back since which is a shame as it was such a beautiful place. I'd love to see how my home has changed in five hundred years." Veronika wearily noted.

"And where is home now? Here with my brother?"

Veronika laughed as she shook her head. "This is your brother's home, my home is now in Paris and has been for the last two hundred years. I feel in love with the city instantly, there's something about the lights and the building then the history of it all, this may sound silly but it's the one place that I always feel the most comfortable. Plus it has the love of my life there…"

"The love of your life?" Kol said feigning shock. "Forgiving me for me believing that would be my brother?"

"And he is but I have another love of my life; I'm a great art enthusiast Kol as if your brother but I simply adore the Mona Lisa–"

"The Mona Lisa? That painting about some woman?" Kol asked in horror and Veronika couldn't help but giggle.

"Klaus shares the same sentiment about it; he absolutely hates it whilst I adore him and whenever your brother is in Paris with me I drag him to the Louvre at midnight to visit it. Although Klaus did offer to steal it for me a couple of months, which was very sweet." Veronika absentmindedly recalled.

"One day you'll have to take me there, both Bulgaria and Paris."

"Your brother would never allow that to happen." Veronika said and Kol just grinned and the two of them started laughing up until Esther walked in the room. Veronika wasn't sure what to make of Mother Original, she knew that Esther was the woman who created the first vampires but she was also the woman who put a curse on her own son.

"Is that your dress for the ball?" Esther asked.

"Yes, a gift from Niklaus."

"Seems like my son has good taste, you look absolutely beautiful Veronika." Esther noted and Veronika gave a small smile in response, for some reason she got the feeling that Esther wasn't being that sincere.

"I told her that, she's far more beautiful that Tatia Petrova, don't you agree mother?" Kol said speaking up for the first time since his mother had arrived in the room, thankfully for Veronika's sake as she had no idea what to say to Esther whenever they were in the same room as each other.

"Tatia?" Veronika asked.

"The progenitor of the Petrova doppelgänger line and one of your ancestors, it was her blood I used to turn my family into vampires." Esther explained. "I believe that you're closely related to the first Petrova doppelgänger? Your sister if I'm correct."

"Yes, my younger sister Katerina is the first doppelgänger and I'm related to the second one through her." Veronika replied.

"Are the two of you close?"

"Not so much, when we were growing up we were but then we became estranged when my sister left home and a couple of years later we both were became vampires. Katerina wasn't aware that I was alive up until a few months ago, we talk every so often but we both understand things can never be how they were." Veronika said not really in the mood to talk about her family given the happy original vampire reunion and the fact that Klaus killed hers.

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Dead."

"By Niklaus?"

"I've long forgiven him for that." Veronika curtly replied, she didn't exactly like where all these questions were going and it seemed like Esther was trying to make some kind of point which Veronika was failing to see.

"Veronika was just telling me about her life in Bulgaria, weren't you?" Kol said turning to Veronika, clearly picking up on how uncomfortable she was and deciding to make things ten times worse. She could now see why Klaus claimed he wanted to strangle his brother half the time, Kol was becoming the little brother Veronika was glad she never had.

"Really? So what did beautiful young women like yourselves do back then? Get married." Esther asked and Veronika reluctantly nodded. "Children?

"Gracious no!" Veronika exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"By that I mean given the condition of my marriage, I would not have felt comfortable bringing innocent children into the world. If I ever were to have become a mother I would want my children to be born into a place of love and happiness and not the opposite of that." Veronika wearily replied swallowing a lump in her throat until she felt a hand on the small of her back and she turned her head to her right and saw Klaus standing beside her, which made her slightly feel better.

"Your husband? What was he like?" Kol questioned.

"The interrogation can stop now." Klaus firmly stated looking at both his mother and brother.

"What interrogation is that?" Esther questioned.

Klaus blinked several times and Veronika could tell he was trying his hardest to not lose his temper. "The one about Veronika's entire life before I turned her into her vampire and her marriage; her husband is dead, killed by my hands and I will not have either of you upsetting Veronika by the broaching the subject any further. We do not talk about that ma– that animal."

"Klaus it's fine, it's in the past and he can no longer hurt me and you cannot blame your family as they did not know and it's normal for people to be curious." Veronika told Klaus before looking back at Kol and Esther, she couldn't believe he had just lied to his mother about the fact that he killed her husband when Veronika knew. "I was married at the age of twenty to a older man who lived in our village who used to beat and force himself upon me on a daily basis. It was not the life I had envisioned for myself, the night Klaus and I met, my husband had beat me so much that I was dying. Klaus saved me not only from my husband but also death and I have been grateful ever since."

"I'm very sorry to hear of that." Esther said after a moment.

"It was a very long time ago." Veronika replied.

"I'm glad that the two of you have found each other as it's apparent that you care for each other very much." Esther said before turning to Klaus. "So Niklaus are you ever planning on making a honest man of yourself and asking Veronika to marry you or do you want to make her wait another five hundred years?"

"Oh, do tell Nik?" Kol asked clearly enjoying this way too much as Veronika could feel a red hot blush over her entire face.

"It's not for us." Klaus firmly yet vaguely said not going into detail why such a thing was never going to happen. The two of them had never actually talked about it in great detail but given Veronika's previous experiences when it came to marriage she wasn't exactly an advocate for it. In fact she never wanted to get married again and somehow Klaus seemed to know that without her saying a thing about. Veronika knew that they didn't need to get married as they were here five hundred years down the line, still as happy and in love as ever just the way they were.

"But I do love a wedding brother." Kol jested.

"Well you'll have to find something else to entertain you." Klaus gritted through his teeth.

"Boys behave." Esther warned.

"I only came here to grab Veronika, so if you'll excuse us both…" Klaus began before taking Veronika's arms and leading her away from his brother and mother, through the house and up the stairs and through a set of doors until they reached Klaus' bedroom. "Forgive them…"

"Your mother hates me." Veronika blurted out the moment the two of them were alone and there was no danger for someone eavesdropping, she just couldn't help herself anymore she just had to say it.

"No she doesn't Nica, I know she was a bit intense with all her questions and I know Kol didn't help with the matter but she doesn't hate you…"

"Kol doesn't bother me I'm rather fond of him and yes your mother does Klaus! And most importantly how could she not hate me? I helped you break the curse that she put on you in the first place and I come from the family whose blood was used to bind the curse to the moonstone in the first place! I helped you with the locating the second doppelgänger, the sacrifice and looking for werewolves to turn you into hybrids! I was there when you killed your father; her husband!" Veronika retorted.

"That doesn't matter to her." Klaus began.

"Klaus you don't get it but trust me on this your mother does not like me in the slightest, I can tell by the way she looks at me and by the way she says certain things. It's not in an obvious way but I can tell, I was right when I told you that I shouldn't be here so I'm going to go…" Veronika said shaking her head.

Klaus grabbed Veronika's hand forcing her to stay where she was. "Firstly I got you this beautiful dress because I wanted to see you in it and naturally you look stunning as always so your going to stay in order for me to show you off. Secondly I told you that I always want you by my side Veronika Petrova especially since none of this would have been possible without you. So stay Veronika, my family adore you…"

"Except your mother." Veronika couldn't help but point out. "Your own mother hates me Klaus, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Even if it were true what you were staying, it doesn't matter what my mother thinks because I love you Veronika and I want you with me always so please stay." Klaus pleaded and Veronika took one look into those blue eyes of Klaus' and she could feel herself agreeing to his request. Sometimes Veronika found herself completely helpless when it came to Klaus and those incredible blue eyes of his, she felt like she would agree to anything.

"Niklaus…"

"I'm sorry about my mother and her bringing up marriage, I didn't see that one coming either my love…" Klaus softly said as her pressed light kisses down Veronika's jaw line before taking her left hand and kissing it.

"It was just a bit of a shock but you handled it very well." Veronika admitted.

Taking Veronika's hand Klaus slid off the lapis lazuli ring he had made for her when he turned her into a vampire from her right finger and after looking into Veronika's eyes for a moment he slide it onto her left ring finger. "I would have married you a long time ago if I thought that was what you wanted, I know you well enough to know that you'll never change your mind about this but if you ever do you know that all you have to do is say the word and i'll marry you…"

"I do." Veronika said and Klaus just smiled at her and it took Veronika a moment to realize what she had just said before she burst out laughing herself.

"I have a few more errands to complete before tonight but will you be okay here with the rest of my family?" Klaus asked and Veronika nodded she had no problem with his siblings as she got on well with them all including Finn but it was Esther who seemed to be the problem. Judging by how Klaus was looking at her Veronika could guess he realized this. "Despite the fact I think you are crazy, I will talk to my mother."

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart…"


	40. Chapter 40

Standing in the middle of all the glistening lights and people dressed up to the nines in fancy dresses and smart tuxedos Veronika stood and watched what Kol had said was a dog and pony show and she couldn't help but agree. She wasn't exactly sure why this big party was being thrown but she was going along with it. From where she stood Veronika saw Elena walk in with both Salvatore brothers on her side and she found it rather amusing. That weird and dysfunctional 'love triangle' was going to end badly, no doubt it would end up a repeat of what happened with Katerina in 1864. Several broken hearts and even more dead.

"I see you eyeing up the doppelgänger Veronika, you know that you can't kill her? Rebekah tried to and Nik went mental as he can't have anyone messing with the precious key to making his hybrids."

Veronika chuckled quietly as she looked over her shoulder to where Kol was standing behind her. The little imp of the Mikaelson family - as the orginals had taken to calling themselves - who Veronika was growing more fond of with every passing moment. "Kol, if I wanted Elena Gilbert dead then she would be dead instead of standing here in your brothers home and Niklaus wouldn't say a single word about it as he likes keeping me happy even if that means sacrificing his hybrids."

"You've got him wrapped round your little finger, does Nik know that?"

"Of course he does, although he wasn't for the first three hundred years." Veronika replied with a small smirk.

"You really do love him don't you?" Kol questioned.

"I do."

"If you'll excuse me Veronika, I must mingle with our guests before my mother or worse Nik decided to come over and scold me over my lack of manners but don't you worry we'll continue this conversation later." Kol quipped pressing a kiss to Veronika's cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

Laughing off the odd yet amusing behaviour of Kol, Veronika too began walking through the crowds but this time she was looking for Klaus who she had lost sight off so soon after the first of the guests had started arriving. The only reason she had agreed to come to this party was because Klaus said he stay close to her given that Veronika very much wanted to leave town because she felt like a she didn't really belong anymore. And now she couldn't find Klaus, however she did happen to run into a brooding Elijah who would do well for the time being. "Why so melancholy Elijah? You have after all got what you wanted after all this time; to be reunited with your family."

"My mother requested a meeting with Elena." Elijah replied with a frown.

"And that's a problem why?"

"Because she's not telling anyone why she wants to meet with Elena and I find her secrecy is unnecessary and rather suspicious. I believe that something isn't quite right with my mother… You have your own suspicions about my mother?" Elijah asked picking up on Veronika's lack of surprise given that she too had suspicions about Esther. It wasn't just Veronika being convinced that Esther hated her but it was also the fact that she was so quick to forgive Klaus for everything that he had done. Even Veronika, who loved Klaus knew what he was capable of and herself could not forgive him for some of his actions. But yet Esther had forgiven her son for killing her, Mikael and daggering her remaining her other children amongst other terrible things.

Veronika looked away from Elijah and focused her attention back on the crowd and she soon spotted Klaus in the midst of it all making his way towards her. She couldn't tell Klaus about this because the last thing she wanted to do was upset him when he was so happy. But she was grateful to know that her suspicions were not unfounded and that Elijah too was concerned about Esther. "I hope I'm wrong."

"There you are Nica, I've been looking for you all over!" Klaus said as he come to a stop right beside Veronika.

"Well I haven't been hiding anywhere Niklaus, I've been right here." Veronika replied, forcing her best and most brightest smile.

"Doesn't Veronika look beautiful Elijah?" Klaus asked, appearing oblivious to what was going on between Veronika and Elijah.

"As always."

Veronika was allowed some room to breath when Klaus and Elijah went to do some huge greeting of the guests bit with the rest of his family, allowing Veronika to drop the mask she was wearing and be allowed to frown for the first time in hours. This was going to be a very long night and given the history of this town, something bad was surely going to happen. It was only a matter of how long into the party would it happen.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah announced from the top of the staircase where he stood with the rest of his family and once he had finished Veronika saw Esther retreat back upstairs whilst the rest of his family came back down the stairs.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked appearing at Veronika's side.

"No you may not." Veronika replied and she couldn't help but chuckle as Klaus pouted. "You've had hundreds, possibly thousands of dances with me, so go dance with one of your guest… Don't worry Niklaus, you know the last dance always belongs to you…"

"Fine…" Klaus grumbled walking away and Veronika laughed until she caught two figures walking towards the ballroom, leaving their companion standing there watching them so Veronika decided to walk over and strike up a conversation.

"Hello Little One."

"Veronika." Stefan replied and a small smile appeared on his face, whilst Stefan still had his emotions switched off, it didn't mean that he had become any less fond of her since their time together during the summer which Veronika was pleased to see. People may hate Klaus but they found it damn near impossible to hate her.

"Would it be possible to ask for a dance? I've made Niklaus engage in hosting his guests leaving me all alone but then I thought this would be a perfect time to catch up with you." Veronika asked holding out her hand and Stefan took it and so the two of them walked to the ballroom and joined the others who were all getting ready to take part in the dance. As they lined up Veronika and Stefan both caught sight of Klaus who didn't look to happy to see the two of them together. "Ignore him. Klaus had been more jealous than usual when it comes to sharing me…"

"And how is it between the two of you? I was surprised that you came back to him so soon after leaving?" Stefan asked as the dance began.

"So was I but he needed me more than I ever imagined and I couldn't not be there so I came back to town and it was a good thing I did because just before Mikael was killed and Klaus set you free, he told me that he loved me." Veronika revealed, surprised by Stefan's reaction.

"We all knew that." Stefan replied. "So what's it like to live with the original family or the Michelson's to say the least?

"Interesting to say the least." Veronika said and moments later they switched partners and Veronika went from dancing with Stefan to dancing with Klaus who had a smug grin on his face.

"Hello sweetheart."

"And what happened to entertaining your guests Niklaus?" Veronika said trying her best to use a disapproving tone of voice but failing miserably.

"Well I tried my best but I just can't help but be drawn towards you Veronika, you surely know after all these years that I can't stay away from you for too long. So what were you and Stefan talking about?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing in particular, the Little One and I were just having a catch up as we haven't seen much of each other ever since Chicago and me following you all back to Mystic Falls. I'll admit that I've missed having him around which makes me glad that he came tonight as he is one of the few friends I have in this town." Veronika said.

"I don't like it." Klaus grumbled.

"You don't like having to share me." Veronika quipped, only to be surprised when Klaus went off course when it came to the dance by dipping Veronika and then leaning down to kiss her.

"Don't pretend like you don't love it." Klaus murmured as he brought Veronika back up and they resumed dancing the waltz in it's correct manner.

"It's a good thing that we have forever then." Veronika replied, and soon enough the dance ended but Klaus decided to stick to her side and show her off to practically everyone at the party much to Veronika's embarrassment but that did not deter Klaus one bit, in fact it just encouraged him further.

"Mayor Lockwood, may I introduce you to my partner Veronika Petrova." Klaus began and Veronika forced herself to smile at the mayor.

"It's nice to meet you Veronika, are you like Klaus and the rest of his family? Are you a–" Mayor Lockwood began, using a quieter tone of voice for the second part of her statement so that the few people in this town who didn't know about vampires wouldn't overhear them.

"–A vampire? Yes, she is and without a doubt the most beautiful one of them all." A voice interrupted and Veronika looked to see that it was her not so favourite but favourite in a weird way vampire; Damon. Veronika was actually pleased to see him despite the fact he was still determined in his ways to try and kill Klaus. But then again most people she knew wanted to see her boyfriend dead.

"If you'll excuse us." Veronika said with a smile motioning for Damon to follow her, she had a pretty good feeling why he was gate crashing this particular conversation and so the two of them walked to a quiet corner. "Hello Damon."

"V."

"What do you want?" Veronika asked getting straight to the point.

"Answers. What does Esther want with Elena?"

"No clue." Veronika honestly replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders and the look Damon gave her said that he didn't believe a word that she was saying. "I'm telling you the truth Damon and frankly I'd rather not know. I'm not here to be caught up in other people's problems, I'm only here to support Klaus and the rest of his family."

"C'mon V…" Damon prompted.

"I don't know anything and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you Damon." Veronika quipped before turning her back on Damon and walking into the crowd. A part of what she said to Damon was true as she didn't really want to know why Esther was so interested in Elena but then a part of Veronika knew that whatever Mama Original was up to may not be a good thing. Although Veronika wasn't going to let Damon in on that anytime soon. Walking through the crowds, Veronika played the part of the dutiful girlfriend as best she could, smiling at people she knew whilst resisting the urge to kill some of the annoying ones until Esther appeared, standing on the staircase and the sound of crystal ringing alerted everyone to her presence.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." Esther said holding up a glass as champagne flutes were being dispersed. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Everyone toasted together but before Veronika could take a sip of her glass she felt a hand on her waist and she turned to see Klaus standing there with the smile on his face that always made Veronika's knees go weak. The two of them clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their drinks. "I forgot to tell you how handsome you look tonight, you've been telling me and everyone else how beautiful you think I look and I forget to do the same…"

"I love you." Klaus stated.

Veronika couldn't help but smile, she doubted she'd ever tire of hearing that. "And I love you."

"Then that's all that matters, now I have some matters to attend to but I won't be too long so have whatever fun you can but stay away from my brother! For some reason I find that I have to worry about you spending tome with Kol…" Klaus said and Veronika laughed before placing a kiss on Klaus' cheek and her lipstick left an imprint and Veronika thought to wipe it away before deciding to leave it. Klaus had his ways of showing that she belonged to him and now Veronika had her own ways to let everyone know that Klaus was hers.


	41. Chapter 41

If there was one thing that Veronika had learnt during her time in Mystic Falls was that peace and happiness did not last long in this small town. It didn't even last a full twenty four hours. Veronika didn't know what exactly happened but she could recall hearing a loud crashing sound outside and by the time she had gotten outside she saw Damon getting up and walking away whilst Kol lay on the floor unresponsive. The rest of the originals along with Elena and Stefan all stood there but Veronika walked over to where Kol was and crouched down beside his body and brushed the young original's hair out of his face. He was dead, there was no doubt about that given that Kol's neck had been snapped. Veronika stood there not sure what to do but she knew they had to move quickly before anyone saw this but before she could do anything Finn walked forward and picked up Kol's body.

Straightening herself up Veronika followed Finn, stopping briefly by Klaus and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll stay with him, you take care of the party and the rest of the guests."

"Thank you." Klaus quietly replied and Veronika could see a dark look cross over his face and it was very apparent that he was very pissed off about what had just happened and he no doubt wanted an explanation from Kol about had transpired with him and Damon for things to end up like this. Veronika was slightly concerned but she knew that Klaus would wait until everyone had left before unleashing his temper so she'd go with Finn and come back when he needed her.

Veronika gave Klaus a small reassuring smile before walking away in order to follow Finn who had carried Kol discreetly through the house and placed him on a couch in the study. They'd have to stay with him until he woke up as they couldn't take him upstairs given that the party was still going on and there was no way they could leave Kol here where anyone could stumble across. Veronika couldn't help but glance over at Finn who let out an exasperated sigh as he glanced over at his brother; no doubt used to such antics. "I always wanted a little brother…"

"Really?"

"Indeed, now I adored my sister as Katerina was more than just my sister she was also my best friend back when we were still human and we did everything together as it was only the two of us. But a little brother would have been nice, If I did have one I imagined that he would have been just like Kol; very cheeky and mischievous…"

"Feel free to take him." Finn drily said which caused Veronika to quietly chuckle.

"You don't mean that Finn."

"Trust me, Kol's theatrics become more annoying than amusing as time comes to pass." Finn noted but Veronika could have sworn that she saw a small smirk on his face

"This must be so surreal to you…You knew the world to be one thing and then Klaus daggered you and nine hundred years later you wake up and find the entire world has changed completely. Things that you couldn't have possibly imagined hundreds of years ago have become possible…" Veronika said

"Nine hundred years is a long time." Finn noted.

"Indeed it is but at least you get to be reunited with your family…" Veronika replied and the two of them fell into an easy and comfortable silence, which didn't bother Veronika as she quite liked it at times as apposed to Klaus, Kol and Rebekah who preferred to be surrounded by noise. Whilst Veronika had found Finn to be similar to Elijah, if not more quieter than his older brother.

"You miss yours?" Finn finally asked.

"I do."

"Niklaus killed them."

"He did and I would do anything to just have one moment with them, to see my parents and talk to them once more." Veronika wearily revealed.

"But you have your sister? The first doppelgänger if I'm correct…" Finn asked.

"That you are correct Finn but my sister and I have barely seen each other since she found out a few months ago that I was a vampire and that I hadn't been dead for the last five hundred years like she thought. But it's complicated as over five hundred years ago Niklaus was going to kill my sister to break the curse on him but Katerina ran when she discovered the truth. However she was caught by two of your brother's accomplices. She tried to kill herself but they saved her and later my sister hung herself, later waking up in transition. My sister has been running from Klaus ever since and he's not a fan of hers, which makes things very complicated given the situation I'm in. I love them both but the two of them detest each other…" Veronika replied with a sigh, only to be taken by surprise when Kol's eyes suddenly opened and she watched him wearily look around the room in confusion.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"You've been a little dead, your neck was snapped… It seems like you've been busy tonight Kol. First the human friend of Rebekah's and then Damon Salvatore." Finn informed him as Veronika helped Kol stand up.

"Kind of put a small damper on tonight's party, you should know that Klaus is pissed."

"Very pissed, if I say so myself." Finn added and Veronika couldn't help but laugh.

"It was only a bit of fun, all I wanted to do was liven a boring party and now I have to deal with the wrath of the Big Bad Nik!" Kol said with a frown before turning to Veronika with a smile on his face. "Veronika? Will you do me a favour? Talk to Nik before he's comes storming in here threatening to put me back in that box in which he kept me and carried me around like some prized horse for a hundred years. We all know he'll listen you. Please Nica?"

"How can I say no to that adorable face? I can't promise anything but I can try…" Veronika said with no resistance as she pinched one of Kol's cheeks and he rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. Laughing quietly Veronika made her way out of the study and wondered throughout the house to where the ball was unfortunately still going on until she came across Klaus standing aimlessly in the gardens. "Kol's awake."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I know your mad about what happened tonight but you need to remember that you kept Kol in a coffin for a hundred years and now that he's free, he just wants to have some harmless fun. I admit he may have taken it a bit too far but Kol's a very impulsive person and he believes he needs to make up for lost time. It's rather funny actually…"

"Of course you'd leap to his defence…" Klaus murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronika asked, not liking Klaus' tone of voice or what he was suggesting.

"The two of you are thick as thieves…"

"I find that hilarious given that I've known your brother just over twenty four hours. I don't know what's going on with you right now Klaus but this weird attitude needs to stop right now. So your party has gone exactly to plan but it's not the end of the world." Veronika felt the need to point out.

"Oh just save the lectures for someone who cared and go back to Paris Veronika!" Klaus stated taking Veronika by surprise.

"Are telling me to leave? As in telling me that I have to leave? I've told you before Nikalus I will not be sent away." Veronika retorted.

"You don't even want to be here Veronika." Klaus snapped.

"For god sake Niklaus! Are you really that dense? Can you not tell that the reason that I don't be here anymore is because of this situation with your family?! Whilst I adore and care greatly for your siblings, being here just reminds me of the family I've lost! They don't get to come back from the dead like your do Klaus and it hurts okay! I am happy that you have your family back I am reminded that unlike you I will never see my family again because you killed them. But that never crossed your mind as per usual your thinking about yourself!" Veronika said as stepped up to Klaus and poked him repeatedly in the chest as she spoke. "And just so you know, I care for Kol because he is your brother, just like I care for all your siblings, pity the same can't be said for you towards my sister. You get to have your family but I can't even attempt to have a relationship with my sister, the only family that I have left.

"Veronika…"

"Call me when you've stopped being a jerk and decided to go back to being the man I love and until then, I think I'll take your advice and leave..."


	42. Chapter 42

Veronika had taken Klaus' advice and left town but she didn't go far, at first she was going to go Paris perhaps even go back to Bulgaria for the first time ever since she had become a vampire. But whilst she was driving out of Mystic Falls she had realized something, maybe Klaus was insecure about the two of them? She had always been insecure about the two of them despite her hardest not to be but in this moment the idea of Klaus being even more insecure than her and she had been too caught up in her insecurities to realize that seemed to make some sense. Which is why Veronika left Mystic Falls but stayed close by, she wasn't going back to Klaus straight away because he was still in the wrong for talking to her in the way he did. Klaus needed time to cool down and realize his mistake and once she apologized Veronika would happily rejoin. Or so she thought. Less that twenty four hours after Veronika had left Mystic Falls she got a call from Elijah.

_You need to come home._

Those words were serious enough especially if they were coming from Elijah, there was no was no way Elijah would call her and tell her to come back to Mystic Falls unless it was very important. And it was, Veronika found out from Elijah when she returned to the Mikaelson mansion that last night at the ball Esther used Elena's blood to link all the her children together. Veronika didn't understand at first until Elijah explained that by their mother linking him and siblings together that when one of them died they all died.

"Are you okay?"

The normally stoic Elijah was just as stoic as ever but Veronika noticed he took a moment to collect his thoughts before he replied to her, and even then she could see the hurt in his eyes. Whilst Elijah too had suspicions about Esther, Veronika knew that deep down he so desperately wanted to be wrong and even then he never suspected this. "Do not worry about me Veronika, it is Klaus that I need you to worry about."

"I worry about you all." Veronika quietly said as she gently brushed Elijah's cheek with her hand before walking away, knowing her boyfriend very well Veronika knew that he'd be shut off in the house by himself. So she headed toward his study, which also doubled as his studio and there is where she found him. Standing in the middle room with a vacant look and Veronika's heart just ached for him, she didn't like seeing Klaus hurting. Walking over to Klaus, Veronika placed her hands on the side of his face "Niklaus, look at me…"

"S-She's trying to kill us, my mother…" Klaus wearily said.

"I know my love, Elijah called me and explained to me what was going on and I came as fast as I could…"

"I was an idiot to think that she had forgiven me for what I did back then, for killing her and what happened to Henrick…" Klaus quietly said as he leaned his forehead against Veronika's.

It broke Veronika's heart seeing Klaus this way, she knew Klaus had done some pretty bad things in his time but he did not deserved to be betrayed in this worse possible way. "You are not an idiot for wanting your mother to forgive you, all you've wanted is to be reunited with your family and I do not blame you for that. As I would give anything to see my family again, even for the briefest moment. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you that what happened to your brother wasn't your fault. But I will keep telling you that it was a tragic accident and if anyone is to blame that it was the werewolf that attacked Henrick.

"When she came back I thought she was here to kill me and I was right she does want to kill me, along with Bekah, Elijah and Kol. My own brother, Finn is naturally helping her as he's always been her favourite child. You know my mother told us that she should have let us die a thousand years ago and that we were an abomination on this world…"

"We are going to figure something out Niklaus because I am not losing you, I absolutely refuse to lose you as five hundred years with you is not nearly enough, I want at least another five hundred. Otherwise how else am I supposed to marry you and make your life miserable?" Veronika asked as her thumbs wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall form Klaus' eyes and it caused Klaus to laugh.

"Veronika…"

"You are Niklaus Mikaelson; the original hybrid you managed to break the curse that was on and figured out how to create hybrids. I am positive that with my help along with the rest of your siblings we will figure out how to unlink you and your siblings and stop your mother and Finn. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to top your mother from killing you because I cannot live without, I refuse to live without you. So I don't care what we have to do, I will do it to save your life." Veronika stated as there was no was she was losing Klaus, she would no anything to save him even if that involved killing people in particular his mother.

"I don't deserve you Veronika Petrova." Klaus said as he pulled back in order to look at Veronika.

"Only when you're being an idiot and become unreasonable to deal with." Veronika quipped and Klaus smiled briefly before a frown appeared on his face. "That was a joke Niklaus, you know that I love you for the good and the bad no matter what."

"I know but I am sorry for what I said yesterday, I should have realized that you'd miss your own family. It was wrong of me to parade my family in front of you when it was I who took your family from you…" Klaus quietly said and Veronika smiled at him and standing on her tip toes she leant up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Niklaus you are a man and as such stupid behaviour is to be expected of you but you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven my love…"


	43. Chapter 43

_Damn Klaus and Hayley for their werewolf baby... _

* * *

><p>Veronika felt very unsettled, the news that Esther had linked all her children together and wanted to kill them was very troubling. Veronika did have her suspicions about Esther being so forgiving of Klaus when she returned, he had killed her placed the blame on her husband before eventually killing him. Klaus broke the curse that she had placed on him and got past her fail safe on him being able to create hybrids. And that was just the start of it, Veronika knew that she herself had forgiven Klaus for many a things he had done but there were some things they both knew she would never forgive him for. However Esther was something else completely and Veronika knew that there was no way that the Original Witch could so easily forgive Klaus even after a thousand years watching from the other side. It just wasn't possible, you can't completely forgive something. As much as Veronika had her suspicions she really did want to be wrong about Esther. She wanted Klaus to have his family and be happy…<p>

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Veronika didn't stop watching the residents of Mystic Falls going about their business as Damon came and stood next to her. She was expecting his cocky and arrogant self given the current predicament that Klaus and the rest of his siblings were in. "Hello Damon…"

"V, as ever it's good to see you." Damon replied. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"The current situation, I know that your very much aware that Klaus' mother seems to have lost the proverbial plot, seems that spending too much time on the other side has messed with the Original Witch's head a bit too much as like most witches she's very self righteous with a holier than thus attitude but now she's a developed a god complex. To extent that she wants to kill her children…" Veronika stated.

"And naturally you don't want that to happen."

"Naturally."

"So why did you want to talk?" Damon asked.

"You have your own agenda and I can accept and respect that in a way as I understand that Klaus and his siblings haven't exactly made your life easy. And I know you only turned Bonnie Bennett's mother to break Esther connection to the other dead witches because Elijah to threatened to kill Elena. It was a very ugly thing I admit but it needed to be done but I'm here to issue a warning to you about any ideas you might be getting in that head of yours." Veronika stated.

"Is that so?"

"I know you want Klaus and his family dead which is understandable but do not get involved with Esther because if I so much as catch a whiff of you working with her then heads will start rolling as I raise hell on earth in this quaint little town of yours." Veronika threatened.

"Your adorable V." Damon chuckled and Veronika slid her sunglasses to the top of her head as she turned to look at Damon with a small smile of her face before brushing some dirt off his leather jacket.

"No I'm hell in high heels where as you are the adorable one if you think that I am not going to do everything in my power to save Klaus and his family. Which is why I'm being nice and giving you this warning, do not do anything stupid that I'll piss me off and stay away from Esther because whilst I've let your previous attempts to kill my boyfriend this time I'm not in a forgiving mood. Anything happens to Klaus or his family regardless whether you were involved or not and I will paint this town red in more ways then one, be it blood or fire but things will get messy if you give me a reason to make it so Damon." Veronika warned.

"I'm so scared Veronika." Damon said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You should be, the Original Hybrid is my boyfriend and we've been together for five hundred years which means I've learnt a thing or two and I've taught him some things along the way. There's more to this pretty face than keeping Niklaus in check, oh and I'm also a Petrova and we've known to turn people's entire lives upside down as I'm sure you know…" Veronika replied taping Damon's cheek lightly before walking away from him.

"This isn't my problem, if Esther wants to kill her children." Damon called out and Veronika found herself turning around.

"Your right Damon, it's not your problem but rather it's all of our problem… Do you think is Esther succeeds in killing her children she'll just stop there? That woman is a servant of nature and our kind abominations to witches and the enemies of nature. Trust me when I say that Esther killing Klaus and the rest of the originals is just the beginning as she'll come for us too, she's a witch after all and good witches really can't help themselves. I'm sure that you and Stefan have grown accustomed to our way of life and like living for eternity and don't want that to change anytime soon. So I'd start thinking of ways to get rid of Esther." Veronika retorted before walking off again, since she had given Damon something to think she had to figure out how they were going to find Esther and Finn who had disappeared Kol had done a disappearing act soon after him along with Klaus and Elijah confronted their mother over her plan to kill them

As she walked through Mystic Falls the only plausible plan that Veronika had was that they had to find Esther and kill her before she figured out someway to access enough power to kill her children. But they also had to find out to how to unlink Klaus and his siblings which was going to take sometime. The whole thing was a messy and already it was going to put a strain on everyone one involved in this messy business. Veronika was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was being followed until someone grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alley or rather pushed her. Veronika stumbled into the alley and when she straightened herself up she was that Esther and Finn were responsible for this little trip.

"Hello Veronika." Esther began.

"Esther." Veronika replied being as polite as she could be but it wasn't much given that she no longer felt the need to try and win Esther's approval given that she wasn't interested in reuniting her family

"I was hoping that we could talk."

"You want to talk? Seriously? After everything that you've done, everything that your planning on doing you want to talk? I knew you were crazy Esther but I didn't think that you were stupid as well." Veronika retorted.

"Do not talk to my mother that way Veronika." Finn warned.

"Veronika is upset, it's perfectly understandable my son." Esther explained which caused Veronika to roll her eyes.

"This is nice but I things to be doing today so if you'll excuse me." Veronika began as she tried to make her way out of the alley but Finn was blocking her way and Veronika sized him up, debating her chances on whether she could take him. After all Finn had only been out of the coffin for two days and had spent the better part of 900 years neutralized compared to her, the five hundred year old vampire who was very active and kept a good diet of blood. Veronika reckoned she could take him.

"I need you to listen to me Veronika." Esther stated.

"Why? To you justify whatever reasons you have for killing your children and the man I love? Whatever you've told yourself to make what your doing morally acceptable, I don't want to hear so get out of my way." Veronika snapped and moments later she felt an agonising pain in her head and Veronika had to grab her head.

"I didn't want to have to do this but I need you to listen to me…" Esther said and Veronika could feel the pain in her head getting worse as she stumbled forward, still trying to get past Esther and Finn but then she felt hands on her neck and then everything went dark.

Veronika woke up to find herself in an apartment, which she didn't recognize and lying on some couch with a dull ache in her neck and as she sat up she could hear voices. Rising to her feet Veronica saw Esther and Finn making her way towards her and immediately she remembered what happened i.e. Esther and Finn confronting her down some alley and the feeling of hands on her neck before she woke up here. No doubt Finn snapped her neck because she wasn't being as co-operative then they liked.

"Ah Veronika, your awake…" Esther began and Veronika didn't respond, she was very pissed off about the fact that Finn had snapped her neck. In all of her years as a vampire Veronika had never been killed or 'put down' ever which made her very bitter that things had now changed. "Please forgive my son for his earlier actions, he never intended to hurt you but we needed you to come with us."

"I wouldn't worry about me, I'd worry about Niklaus because when he finds out what you've done he will kill you as he has this rule about people laying their hands on me. Quite simply? You lay a finger on me and you've signed your death warrant. Klaus is rather protective of me." Veronika stated.

"And why wouldn't he? You are a very beautiful woman who is intelligent, strong, confident and beloved by all who know you. You are a very exceptional woman–"

"What do you want Esther? You didn't bring me here to talk about how great I am and flower me with compliment when we both know that you don't like me in the slightest. So what did you want Esther?" Veronika questioned in a harsh tone as she didn't want to be here in the slightest and she was annoyed as hell about the little head trick that Esther placed on her and the fact that Finn had snapped her neck. This was not what Veronika was expecting when she signed up to play happy families with Klaus and his family.

"I want to talk to you."

"And if I refuse, will you kill me?" Veronika asked.

"You have my word that I will let you walk freely after we are done talking." Esther said and Veronika resisted the urge to laugh, there was no way she was trusting Esther given her past history. Veronika had a better chance of trusting a complete stranger than Esther.

"Then speak."

"I know you must think of me of being the worst mother ever for me wanting to kill my children but I'm doing this because I love them. Everything I have ever done is because I love my children and have always wanted to keep them safe. But a thousand years ago I wasn't thinking clearly when I turned them into vampires, my youngest son Henrik had just died and I was grief stricken and confused, in my haste to protect my family I didn't think of the consequences of my actions when I turned them into vampires–" Esther began.

"Nice sob story, but using your dead son isn't going to gain any sympathy from me so move on already." Veronika stated as she glanced over at the door, she need to wait for the right moment to take her escape.

"Over the years I've had to watch as my children have walked upon this earth causing pain and suffering to those who have unfortunately come across them. They have killed, maimed and hunted for fun as well as survival and I cannot allow them to do so any longer. Especially Niklaus, I have been forced to watch him kill dozens and hurt many in his quest to break the curse I placed on him to suppress his werewolf abilities and create hybrids. You've been a good influence on him Veronika, that much I cannot deny as from the other side and even with my own eyes I've seen the calmness that you've instilled within my son. I can only imagine what more damage and blood shed Niklaus if he didn't have you as a calming influence in my life but I'm afraid even with you my son and the rest of my children cannot be allowed to live on this earth." Esther said and Veronika could not believe what she was hearing.

"Esther you can your children abominations all you like as that's your prerogative but killing them all is despicable. You may be a witch and a servant of nature but you are a mother first… Do you think by killing them all that it'll make everything right? That you won't feel guilt for you knowing that you are responsible for this. Whatever things your children may have done is on you because you are the one who turned them into vampires in the first place." Veronika couldn't help but point out as she rose from the couch,

"I'm fully aware of my role, which is why I must be the one to kill them then and correct the wrong that I have done."

"And you're just okay with that Finn?" Veronika demanded.

"My mother is doing what she believes is the right thing and I agree with her, my sister and brothers cannot be allowed to live and I will happily die if that means taking them with me." Finn replied.

"Unbelievable. So why I am here then? If it's to get me to help with your evil wicked plan than you've come to the wrong woman as I'm not going to help you kill the man I love as well as Kol, Rebekah and Elijah because they are my family and I won't do anything to hurt them." Veronika firmly said,

"But they aren't your family Veronika, you had your own family once and they were taken from you by Niklaus. He killed your entire family simply because he could…" Esther pointed out.

"I'm very much aware of what Niklaus has done given that I came across the bodies when I returned to my family home that fateful night but like I've said before I have forgiven him for that and we have moved on from it." Veronika curtly said, Esther just seemed to love bring up the fact that Klaus had killed her family.

"And isn't my son the reason that you are you sister are estranged?" Esther asked.

"Niklaus may be a contributing factor as to why Katerina and I don't get on most of the time but he is not the main reason. My sister and I's problems don't all lead back to him, some of them have to do with personal issues between the two of us." Veronika politely informed her.

"But you miss her, you told me yourself that you missed your sister and couldn't spend time with her because her and Klaus didn't get alone" Finn said and Veronika was just getting further annoyed as this conversation went on.

"A mistake on my part, one that I won't be making again."

"But you do miss your sister?" Esther asked.

"Of course."

"And yet your not allowed to see her?" Esther continued.

"If your implying that Niklaus dictates whether or not I can see my sister you are very much wrong, he has no baring on whether I see Katerina. We don't see each other because our relationship is tense and difficult at the best of times when we are in the same room. Hence why we don't see each other much but we talk on the phone occasionally if you're interested…" Veronika retorted.

"But things wouldn't be so difficult between your sister had my son not tried and failed to use your sister, the first Petrova doppelgänger Katerina to lift the curse I placed on him. I do believe that after your sister became a vampire in order to be no use to him, Niklaus retaliated by killing your entire family including you." Esther questioned.

"Niklaus would not have had to do that if you hadn't had placed that curse on him, better yet if you hadn't had an affair with another man…" Veronika said sliding a snide dig for good measure. "And he only killed me to trigger my transition into a vampire."

"He stole your family from you Veronika and yet you love him, why?" Esther asked.

"Because unlike you I have the capacity to love people regardless of the things to do and I can also forgive people. Love is what drives me, unlike you Esther who is merely motivated by getting back into the spirits and natures good books." Veronika spat.

"I want you to help me Veronika." Esther announced.

"Over my very dead body." Veronika retorted, Esther had well and truly lost her damn mind if she thought Veronika would willingly help her with her plan to kill her children.

"What if I made it worthwhile?"

"There is nothing that you can offer me."

"How about your family? If you help me and Finn then I'll let you see your family again… You did after all tell Finn that you would do anything to be able to see them again, to talk them for even just a minute and I'm offering you that chance Veronika. I'm offering that and so much more…" Esther offered and Veronika could feel her hard exterior beginning to break at the mention of her family. In the last few days Veronika had been missing her family terribly ever since Klaus' family had been reunited, it made her miss all the happy times she used to have with them before Klaus had killed them and everything had changed. Veronika missed them so much and for a second she'd admit that she was tempted but like she had told Esther, the past was in the past. Most of her family was dead but she still had Katerina, along with Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol. They were her family now and she would not betray them. No matter what.

"I will not choose between the people I love most in this world, you'll have to kill me before I betray Niklaus…" Veronika stated and knowing that this was her only chance, she sped out of the apartment and the building and when Veronika felt like she was a safe distance away she stopped to catch her breath. And when she did Veronika felt the tears coming and soon enough she was standing all alone, with her hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold back the sobs. She couldn't believe what had just happened and what Esther had offered, it was all too much for Veronika to deal with.

It took some time for Veronika to pull herself together and when she had, Veronika headed back to the Mikaelson mansion as she knew she needed to tell Klaus what had happened. When Veronika arrived she headed straight for the study and when she walked in she saw that Klaus was having some kind of meeting with his hybrids until he looked up and saw her. Veronika didn't even have to say anything but the look in Klaus' eye told her that he knew something was wrong.

"Leave us…" Klaus told his hybrids and Veronika watched as the hybrids walked past her on their way out of the room, she was barely holding it in together she was that upset about the entire thing. Finn had killed her, then Esther had tried to emotionally blackmail her into helping her kill Klaus. Veronika waited until she heard the door shut behind her to fall apart. "Veronika, what is it? What happened?"

"N-Niklaus…" Veronika stammered as she felt the tears truly about to come and all she had to say was Klaus' name for him to come to her and pull her into his arms. Once he did Veronika just started crying, she couldn't even begin to form any words to explain to Klaus what she had just gone though but regardless of that Klaus just held her close and whispered that everything was going to be okay and he loved her. Klaus just kept reassuring her of that and not once in her life did Veronika feel as safe as she did now.


	44. Chapter 44

Klaus kept his arm closely wrapped around Veronika's waist as she explained what had happened between her, Finn and Esther to Rebekah, Elijah and Kol although Kol was listening in via speaker over the phone. The fact that his mother and brother had targeted Veronika to get to him, enraged Klaus and hearing Veronika explain what they had done to her for a second time made him even more determined to stop them and break this apparent blood tie that their mother had linked them to. When Veronika had walked into the study Klaus knew straight away that something was wrong. Veronika had this dead look in her eyes that he had only seen on her a few times not to mention she looked on the verge of tears and had been shaking like a leaf. The moment the two of them were alone she had broken down and it had taken a while for Klaus to get Veronika to tell him what had actually happened. Her first words were Esther and Finn. Klaus had barely contained himself when Veronika explained how they had cornered her in an alley, how Esther had tried to force her to come with them but Finn had to make her come of her own free will be snapping her neck.

Klaus wasn't really happy about that, ever since he had met Veronika those five hundred and eighteen years ago and saved her from her husband Klaus swore that no person would ever life if they so much as raised a hand to her. He himself had actually broke that rule but he had regretted and made amends. But the fact was that Klaus wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting Veronika even if it was one of his brothers.

"Did our mother say anything about how she was going to try and kill us?" Elijah asked and Veronika shook her head before pausing to rub the back of her neck. Klaus figured it was no doubt a tad uncomfortable after having to force itself back into place after being snapped.

"No… Esther didn't give up much, she kept telling me why she had to do it as if that would convince me to help her. I-I guess she thought that I'd want to help the greater good or something. I don't know but your mother seemed to really want my help for some reason and she wouldn't take no for answer." Veronika wearily said and Klaus brushed her hip with his thumb.

"What do you mean she wouldn't take no for an answer Veronika?" Rebekah questioned.

"Your mother thought that she could convince me but reminding me of things that I don't dwell on much. Esther tried to use everything that happened with Niklaus and I to convince me to help her but eventually I think she realized that she couldn't get to me through that was. That's when she made me an offer…" Veronika stated and Klaus could feel her tense up, it was one of the signs that Veronika was breaking down emotionally and maybe mentally. Klaus hated what his mother had done to Veronika, she had toyed with her head and Esther had figured out where to hurt Veronika most. It was clever, Klaus would admit that but that didn't make it right. Klaus hadn't seen Veronika in a place like this in a long time. The lost look in Veronika's eye was similar to when he had tried to be intimate with her in any shape or form after he had turned her into a vampire. Back then she had been severely damaged by her very much dead husband and it had taken Klaus a very long time to help Veronika. The damage now wasn't as bad as it was five hundred years ago but it was going to take time to fix her again.

"An offer?" Kol asked over the phone. "What kind of offer?"

"My family. Esther said that if I agreed to help that s-she would, that s-she would…" Veronika began but the words wouldn't come up and Klaus could see that just thinking about it all was distressing Veronika and making her upset. Before anyone could say anything Veronika quickly turned around and Klaus knew she was doing this as she hated people seeing her crying, she thought of it as a weakness in herself.

"What did mother say to Veronika that was so bad?" Rebekah asked and Klaus glanced over at Veronika who was furiously wiping her eyes. Klaus leant out and offered her his hand and after a moment Veronika took it. His siblings needed to know what their mother had offered Veronika in exchange for helping her and Finn kill them all. Klaus saw Veronika struggle to tell him the first time and he knew she couldn't say it again. It was too hard on her so he would do it for her.

"She offered Veronika the chance to see her family again." Klaus announced and as he did, he felt a small pang of guilt. Klaus knew that Veronika missed her family, even more recently due to his family being reunited after so many years even if it was very short lived with Esther and Finn. Klaus was recently made aware about how hard it was for Veronika to be around him and his family know that he was the one who murdered entire family not to mention he was the reason why she could rarely see her own little sister.

"She didn't…" Elijah slowly said.

"Turns out we don't know our mother as well as we thought we did as she restored to something like this to get helping in order to kill us all off. Whilst she doesn't have the magic of the Bennett line to kill, she may have the power to bring back Veronika's family, just for a while." Klaus replied.

"Pretty clever. If she's been watching from the other side like she claimed to then mother would be more than aware of what you did to the Petrova family all that time ago Nik. Along with the fact that Veronika and the first doppelgänger aren't exactly close because of you. I'd never thought I'd say this but our mother is an evil genius. Use Veronika to get to you, to get to all of us…" Kol dismally noted.

"Unfortunately for our mother she did what most people do and underestimated my Little Petrova." Klaus said as he gently squeezed Veronika's hand and she offered him the tiniest of smiles which was reassuring. "She won't do that again which is why we need to get rid of this problem right now."

"Do you want me to return back to Mystic Falls brother?" Kol asked.

"No. Stay where you are Kol, it's better for all of us if were not all group together as it'll make it harder for mother to trap us like rats and kill us." Klaus said as he wanted Kol to stay in Colorado and keep an eye on Jeremy Gilbert for now. "Just so you know when we've broken this spell that's linked us together I'm dealing with Finn. I'm not daggering him, this time I am going to kill him."

"Niklaus, y-you can't. He's your brother…" Veronika quietly said and Klaus looked at her and smiled. Sometimes he didn't know where he would be without Veronika which is why he needed to deal with Finn. His brother may have only been out of his coffin for a few days but Klaus had laid down some ground rules including his most important one about Veronika. Practically everyone knew about his rule concerning her.

"He put his hands on you Veronika and snapped your neck, Finn doesn't get to live after that." Klaus reminded Veronika, as over the years he had killed countless people for just simply looking at Veronika in a way he didn't like. Such as some count in Paris at the end of the 1920's who was infatuated with her to the point he was lavishing her with expensive gifts. Klaus would be the first to admit that he was prone to the green eyed monster when it came to Veronika as she belonged to him. Veronika Petrova was his and no one else's. Klaus had once heard Rebekah describe it as Veronika being his mate and the one person regardless of her status as being equal with him and Klaus did not want to share his mate with anyone.

"I-I love you for wanting to protect me but you can't kill Finn because of me Niklaus." Veronika said and Klaus smiled.

"Finn's never liked this vampire thing much so I'll be doing him a favour as he wants to die anyway." Klaus assured Veronika, stretching the truth ever so slightly as whilst Finn wanted to die, it was going to be on Klaus' terms and in revenge for hurting Veronika.

"What about mother? She won't give up that easy, she'll try again for Veronika." Kol couldn't help but point out.

"I thought of that already, Elijah if you will…" Klaus replied and Elijah briefly nodded before walking out of the study, only to return moments later with one Katerina Petrova. Better know as Katherine Pierce these days but to Klaus, Katherine would always been Katerina, the one who got away…

"I have a surprise for you Nica, turn around." Klaus instructed and slowly Veronika turned around and got the shook of her life seeing her little sister. Due to obvious reasons i.e. the failed sacrifice that was supposed to happen five hundred years ago Klaus wasn't too fond of Katerina but this wasn't about the two of them anymore. It was about Veronika.

"Hi Nica." Katherine began and Klaus couldn't help but watch Veronika's rather stunned face.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?"

"I called her, well I had Elijah get in contact with your sister to offer her a deal." Klaus announced and he could the surprise in everyone's faces not just Veronika's and whilst he understood that they were surprised, their opinions didn't matter to him. Keeping Veronika safe was what mattered to him most right now which is how Katerina Petrova came into this.

"A D-Deal?" Veronika stammered.

"Your sister will be free to live her life without worrying about me coming after her anymore if she came to Mystic Falls and left with you right now." Klaus explained and he could see Veronika swallow a lump in her throat as she was struggling to accept what was going.

"Niklaus I told you I don't like being sent away and you promised you wouldn't do it anymore…" Veronika quietly said.

"Your in danger Veronika, you need to leave town and that's why I'm here." Katherine said in a reassuring manner and Klaus found himself agreeing with Katerina. The only thing they seemed to agree on was Veronika, which was a first.

"I need you to be safe whilst I take care of my mother… And there is one person in this world who loves you as much as I do, perhaps even more and like me would do anything to protect you and that is your sister, which means that Katerina, is the person who I can trust most to keep you save which is why she is being pardoned by me for this. I need you away from Mystic Falls and somewhere away from me and safe. Katerina was on the run hiding from me for over five hundred years so I think she can hide you from my mother for a while. It won't be forever Nica, you know I always come back. I will always find you…" Klaus explained, doing his best to assure Veronika.

"I meant what I said, I don't like being sent away." Veronika quietly said.

"And I meant what I said but wanting you to be safe." Klaus replied as he took Veronika's hand and pulled her close to him, leaning his head against hers. "I don't want to do this Veronika, but I have to do this to keep you safe as I don't want my mother using you to get to us. Once was enough…"

"Niklaus…"

"I love you Veronika Petrova." Klaus replied pressing a gentle kiss against Veronika's lips before stepping back from her and motioning for Katerina to come take her sister. Katerina stepped forward and took a rather reluctant Veronika and as she did her eyes met Klaus, which was good as he wanted to give her a little message "Take your sister and leave Mystic Falls now, go as far as you can but stay out of sight and keep Veronika safe. If anything happens to her then I won't let you live in order make you suffer, I will kill you Katerina."


	45. Chapter 45

Veronika wasn't sure how long it had been since she had left town with her sister but she knew that she still wasn't happy. Veronika knew that Klaus had called Katerina to come and take her away for her own protection from Esther. But Veronika wasn't happy, she knew Klaus was doing this for her own good but she was never happy about being sent away and it just made her worry about Klaus and the rest of his siblings. She had no idea what was going on and the two of them were to have no contact with each other until Klaus had resolved the issue with his mother. Veronika hated being sent away by Klaus and normally she would have been extremely mad about this but deep down Veronika knew that Klaus was doing this to protect her. Yet Veronika still felt a sense of helplessness as Klaus and the rest of his siblings were still in danger because of Esther and Finn and if anything were to happen to any of them Veronika would never be able to forgive herself as Klaus had sent her away to keep her safe and there was nothing that she could do to help him. Veronika didn't know how long the two of them were going to be separated for but she was hoping that it wasn't for too long. The longest time that Veronika and Klaus had been separated from him was for ten years during the 1920's and it had almost killed Veronika. Whilst she had got to live her own life away separate from Klaus, there was a constant sense of loneliness despite the fact Veronika had surrounded herself with people during twenties. During the whole time they were apart, Veronika was convinced that Klaus had taken a huge part of her heart when he had left and it was only when they were reunited that she felt whole again.

"I brought you some tea Veronika…" Katherine began as she walked over to where Veronika was standing and handed over a cup of steaming tea. The two of them where holed up in an apartment in Georgia and had been for a while. When Klaus had said that Katerina was the only one he could entrust to keep Veronika safe he wasn't kidding. It was only the two of them, no hybrids in the slightest as they could compelled by an original vampire whereas Katerina couldn't as she had been ingesting vervain to the point where she had developed a tolerance to it.

"Thank you." Veronika replied.

"You miss him, don't you?" Katherine asked and Veronika wearily smiled as that was pretty much the understatement of the year.

"Klaus and I have been together for a very long time Katerina, five hundred and seventeen years to be precise. The longest time we've ever been apart is for ten years and that was in the 20's and since then we haven't been apart for no longer than six months. I'm so used to seeing him always, so the idea of being apart and not knowing when I'm going to see him again is something I don't like. I know it may sound weird to you Katerina but that's just the way I feel." Veronika stated as she took a sip of her tea, even after all these centuries Katerina still remembered that Veronika took her tea with lemon.

"I used to think that Klaus had brainwashed you but now I see that he loves you a much as you love him, otherwise he wouldn't have had Elijah call me and offer me that deal." Katherine said and Veronika smiled, she too was still in a bit of disbelief about that but she was pleased that Klaus had pardoned Katerina. It meant that Katerina now had her freedom after running for five hundred years and it made Veronika very happy. Just like Klaus, Katerina had done some bad things in her time but it didn't make her a very bad person. Both of them were good people underneath and the most important people in Veronika's life so it was nice for her that they were burying the hatchet.

"I know at times that it seems like I have rose tinted glasses on when it come to Niklaus but I don't, I'm very aware of how Klaus is perceived on the outside, he's the big bad hybrid who causes death and destruction wherever he goes. Klaus has done some heinous thing, that I won't deny are unforgivable but he has some redeeming qualities to him."

"Nica…" Katherine began.

"I didn't all in love with him because he saved me from my former life Katerina, it's more than that. Our relationship isn't perfect, in fact it is far from it as we're both volatile and passionate to a fault, add our stubbornness together and you get real fireworks. But I guess it's why we work so well, we love each other too much and even through all the difficulties we still want to be together. None of the bad stuff matters when we're together be it lying in bed or simply taking a walk. Klaus has done so much for me, lavishes me with gifts all the time but it's the small moments together that matter most to me. There are time that I catch Klaus looking at me and there's this soft look in his eyes that makes everything worthwhile. Love isn't supposed to be easy Katerina, after all these years I'm not naïve about it and I know it takes work, most love stories in history weren't easy and that's one thing Klaus and I are not; easy. I suppose it's why we've lasted so long, as Niklaus says we don't do broing ." Veronika noted in amusement before taking another sip of her tea.

"Niklaus and Veronika; a five hundred year old love story, perhaps the greatest love story the world will never hear." Katherine replied with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a story Katerina as that would mean that there was an ending and I know I'm far from being done with Niklaus and I'm pretty sure that he still wants to marry me." Veronika idly noted as she took a seat in an armchair.

"Klaus asked you to marry him?!" Katherine demanded in shock and Veronika couldn't help but laugh. It was nice for the two of them talking about these kind of things as it was subjects that normal sisters would be talking about.

"Well he implied it after Esther had made a comment about why Klaus hadn't got round to marrying me yet. The topic has never really come up but he was very sweet about it, telling me that he would marry me in a heartbeat when I said the word." Veronika stated, avoiding mentioning anything about Evgeni and him being the reason why Veronika was so hesitant about marriage. Veronika didn't want to upset her sister by mentioning him as she knew Katerina had fed guilty about what happened and Veronika herself hadn't helped with it.

"And what did you so?" Katherine asked and Veronika could see her sister's eyes light up in interest at the subject and Veronika was pleased that the two of them were finally able to start bonding again.

"Nothing at the time but I did tell him a few days ago when this Esther situation arose that we would get through this problem like we did everything else otherwise I couldn't marry him and make his life miserable for the next five hundred years. Whether Klaus asks me to marry him or not is something to think about at a later time but regardless we've been together for over five hundred years Katerina, Niklaus and I are practically married. I've even been called Mrs. Klaus once or twice…"

"So you would marry him?" Katherine questioned.

Veronika couldn't help but smile. "We've had our doubts over the years, over the tiniest things but I love Niklaus and I can't live without him nor do I want to. So I would marry him tomorrow if Klaus would ask."

"You deserve to be happy Nica, after everything you've gone through even if it is with Klaus."

"Thank you Katerina, that means so much to me coming from you." Veronika replied as she leaned forward and took her sisters hand in her own. Over the centuries Veronika had this gaping hole in her chest and she knew that it was because of the loss of her family and her estrangement with Katerina but now, little by little that gap was being filled.

"What do you think mama and papa would have made of this? The two of us vampires and constantly getting into trouble…" Katherine questioned and Veronika hadn't been expecting that question and it took her a few moments to think of answer.

"I think that they would be happy knowing that we have found each other again after all this time. Although they definitely wouldn't have approved of Klaus or either Salvatore brothers!"


	46. Chapter 46

Klaus missed her. Klaus missed the soft touch of Veronika's hand in his own hands, her small delicate fingers that often were entwined his own. The petite fingers that often brushed over his own knuckles when the two of them were in bed and he had his arm wrapped around Veronika's waist. Klaus missed everything about Veronika, from her tendency to drive him crazy more often than not because she had a habit of pushing his buttons, to her always knowing what to say to him be it a dressing down to knock him down a peg or two or some loving reassurance for those rare times that he doubted himself. Veronika Petrova was the only person who could always see Klaus, even in the darkest of nights she could always see him no matter what he had done and she was forever his guiding light that Klaus could always depend on. Whilst Klaus was used to be apart from her as over the five hundred years that the two of them had been together, they had been apart from each other occasionally. The longest the two of them had been apart had been for a decade during the twenties but never before did they have to be separated under these circumstances. Klaus had sent Veronika away because of the threat that his mother had posed to her, Esther was willing to hurt anyone if that meant that she would finally succeed in killing Klaus and the rest of her children. Klaus could deal with someone trying to kill him as that was nothing new, even if it was his mother doing all the plotting. But Esther harming Veronika was something that Klaus could not tolerate and he already wanted Finn dead for putting his hands on Veronika. Klaus would not allow anything to happen to Veronika as she meant everything to him and Klaus had no problem in killing his mother again if it meant that Veronika could come home and the two of them would be together again

Klaus looked down at his phone which was sitting next to him on his desk, for the 200th time that day he had been debating on whether he should call Veronika. Despite the fact that he knew Veronika would be safe with Katerina, he needed to know that she was okay. To speak to her and hear from her himself just to put his mind at ease. Klaus had decided against calling her for most of the day as he knew the he would want to know where she was but the whole point of sending Veronika away with her sister was that no one knew where they were, not even himself. It was safer for the two of them if Veronika's location was kept a secret but that didn't mean it had no effect on how much he missed her. Finally deciding to do what he should have done all day Klaus picked up the phone and pressed 1 on his speed dial and waited as the phone rung until it was finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nikalus." Veronika quietly replied and in that moment Klaus felt marginally better just because he had heard the sound of her voice. That was how incredible Veronika Petrova was to Klaus, she had an ability to soothe him by just saying two words.

"It's good to hear your voice sweetheart, I miss you terribly." Klaus began and he could hear the sound of Veronika quietly chucking down the phone.

"I miss you more."

"I doubt that's even possible." Klaus replied as there was a part of him that felt incredibly hollow without Veronika here with him, he was so used to her being so close to him that with her being out there god knows where that it was like a piece of him was missing and in a way that was true. As Veronika was the piece of him that was missing, for five hundred years Klaus had denied that he was in love with Veronika claiming that love was the weakest thing a vampire could feel. But in reality that was the furthest thing from the truth as the love Klaus had for Veronika was something that was indescribable. There wasn't enough words that could aptly describe how he felt about her but all Klaus knew that he wouldn't be here without Veronika, with everything that had happened within the last five hundred years of meeting her Klaus knew that Veronika had a role to play in it. Klaus always said that she belonged to him but really it was the other way round, he belonged to her. "How are you doing my love?"

"Coping as best as I can, Katerina and I haven't killed each other yet we're actually getting along rather well. But it's only a matter of time." Veronika lightly noted and despite her best efforts to hide how pleased she was to spending time with her sister again, Klaus could hear it in his voice and Klaus was pleased that Veronika was happy. Even if it was with her sister of all people, it had taken a lot for Klaus to swallow his pride to ask Elijah to call Katerina and offer her the deal that would give her back her freedom in exchange for protecting Veronika. But Klaus knew that Katerina would protect her sister out of fear of him finally killing her if she failed in her task and because regardless of went down between them Katerina and Veronika loved each other very much. Despite the fact that him and Veronika were separated, Klaus was glad he could make her happy even from a distance as he knew that Veronika missed her family terribly. Klaus had taken that away from her in the space of a night and recently Veronika had been a little down because of the reappearance of his family and the fact that unlike his family, hers could't come back from the dead. At first Klaus didn't realise how much he was flaunting his family in front of Veronika and no matter how much Veronika loved his family like her own, she still missed her own family. So pardoning Katerina wasn't really a choice for Klaus, it became a necessity for him.

"Are you safe?"

"Very much so, my sister is taking this whole thing very seriously so don't worry Klaus. Katerina is taking very good care of me and then some " Veronika assured him although Klaus wouldn't worry until his mother was dead and this time for good and Veronika was back by his side. If it wasn't for the fact that his hybrids could be compelled by Finn, then Klaus would have sent most of them with Veronika so that he could have someone watching her constantly but there was nothing he could do to change. Katerina was less likely to be compelled given that she had been ingesting vervain for god knows how long so Veronika was in relatively safe hands. "How are you doing my love?"

"Miserable."

"Nothing new then." Veronika quipped and it caused Klaus to laugh but there was still this ache in his heart. Klaus didn't like it, he didn't like this at all but he reminded himself that he was doing this all so he and Veronika could eventually be reunited.

"No it isn't." Klaus found himself admitting.

"Any sign of your mother?"

"Not yet but Esther is bound to make an appearance sooner or later if she wants to get back into the good graces of nature but I don't want to talk about her with you Nica." Klaus replied with a sigh as he didn't want to worry Veronika with talk of his mother, given that she was no doubt worrying enough and then some. Veronika worried too much for Klaus' liking and he didn't want to give her any more to worry about otherwise she may try and came back to Mystic Falls which was the last thing that Klaus wanted. No matter how much it pained him to be away from Veronika these days, he was doing this to protect her.

"You sound exhausted Klaus, you should really get some sleep." Veronika noted and Klaus glanced over to a window, it was late there was no doubt about it but sleep was something was currently evading him at the moment, not that he really needed it to survive anymore.

"I don't sleep well when your not with me you know that Veronika, our bed seems lonely without you there beside me." Klaus quietly said as he couldn't admit that he didn't want to sleep alone as that was when the loneliness really hit him. Klaus used to be able to sleep by himself just fine but not anymore, for over two centuries he couldn't sleep well unless Veronika was curled up beside him, her body fitting perfectly together with his as if they were made together.

"Well I do wish you would try Klaus." Veronika replied with a sigh.

"I don't like this either Veronika." Klaus replied as he knew that she was hurting because of their separation and he wanted her to know that this was hurting him as well. Klaus hated the fact that he was doing this to Veronika, after what happened after he had broken the curse and disregarded the promise about taking her to Paris, Klaus promised Veronika that he would never send her away again. It was yet another broken promise in the long line of promises he had broken over the centuries.

"But you still sent me away Niklaus."

"I know I did Veronika and it wasn't an easy decision but I did it because I need you to be safe, I don't want Esther to hurt you again but she will if she gets the chance and I refuse to give that to her. I wish you were here with me Nica but it is safer for the two of us to be apart and I promise you that we will be together again. No matter how long this takes I will find you and we'll be together as I cannot live without you Veronika Petrova." Klaus assured Veronika, hoping that his words would be enough to comfort her right now as he couldn't be there to hold her. Klaus meant everything that he had just said as none of the things Klaus had done mattered without Veronika. Klaus hadn't known it straight away but Veronika Petrova had blinded his heart from the first moment he had seen her. She had shared his hopes and his dreams, was there for him throughout the attempts to break his curse and his mission to create hybrids. Veronika had been there though the good times and the bad and Klaus loved her, so there was never an option of not coming back to her. Veronika Petrova was his life and his heart belonged to her and Klaus would always want her.

"Niklaus?" Veronika tentatively asked after a moment.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You told me that if I ever changed my mind about getting married that all I would have to do is say the word."

"Veronika, what are you saying?" Klaus slowly asked as he was pretty certain that he knew what Veronika was saying but he needed to double check to make sure he was hearing correctly. As whilst Klaus had been serious when he had said that to Veronika, never once did he think that she would actually change her mind of the subject. Veronika had been rather adamant about it and the likely hood of her ever changing her mind had been slim to none, or rather it had been if what Klaus had just heard Veronika was correct. She had indeed changed her mind.

"This is me changing my mind and saying the word, so you can find a way to stop your mother and Finn so I can come home and marry you Niklaus Mikaelson."


	47. Chapter 47

_Veronika couldn't help but sigh in content. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy as she lounged on a couch with her head in Klaus' lap. It was January 1__st__ 2000 and the two of them had just celebrated the new millennium by themselves. They had danced the night away under the stars and they roamed the streets of Paris hand in hand until the early hours of the morning. For Veronika it had been the perfect night as last night had just been about the two of them, there had been no distractions and Klaus' attention had been on the two of them. There was no mentions of the curse or doppelgangers, his attention had been solely on her. It had been a magical night which Veronika would remember for the rest of her life as there wasn't many occasions where her and Klaus got to spend real meaningful time together without any distractions. That was the price for the lives that they led but Veronika wouldn't change any of it, not for a single second because as complicated and volatile as her relationship could be with Klaus, she had never loved anyone as much as she had loved Klaus. They brought out the best and worst in each other, it wasn't easy but they worked at it everyday. Veronika loved Klaus with a love that was more than love. The night Klaus found her and turned her into a vampire, Veronika would have never dreamt that she would have fallen in love with her savior and be by his side five hundred years later. That night Klaus had forever changed her life._

_"__Tell me what your thinking Little Petrova, I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours…" Klaus prompted and Veronika couldn't help but smile as she looked up into the blue eyes that had the ability to make her go completely weak at the knees. The way Klaus looked at her was like nothing she had ever experienced before, he looked at Veronika as if she was the only woman he could see; like she was the only one in the room. There were times when Veronika would look into his eyes and nothing else would matter except the two of them. Those two blue eyes were the last thing Veronika saw before she died and the first thing she saw after she began the transitioning period to become a vampire. Klaus' eyes were the things that Veronika loved most about him._

_"__I was just thinking about how happy I am, I had a wonderful time with you last night Nikalus, you spoil me way too much…" Veronika admitted in a quiet voice, only to be surprised by Klaus pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap. Even after five hundred years together Klaus still managed to make her heart beat faster, still make her blush with suggestive comments. He knew her better than anyone else did, her heart had been blinded him. Klaus had saved her in so many ways that Veronika couldn't help but fall in love with him and she had given her heart to him wholeheartedly._

_"__Nonsense. You deserve it for putting up with me." Klaus quipped and Veronika couldn't help but giggle, sure Klaus could be difficult at times but she wouldn't have him any other way. Veronika looked at Klaus and she couldn't help but wonder how on earth it was possible to love someone so much. Although there were times when Veronika did feel neglected by Klaus who was seemingly obsessed by his mission to try and break the curse on him without the Petrova doppelganger. It was times like this that Klaus reminded Veronika that she mattered to him, last night he had showered her in so much affection that she was still smiling from last night._

_"__Tell me something, tell me a something that no one else knows…" Veronika began and Klaus lifted him hand and gently stroked her cheek._

_"__I knew the second that I met you that there was something about you that I needed, it took me a while to realize that I needed you. All that time before I met you I had been looking for something and then you came out of nowhere into my life and changed it completely… You want to know a secret Veronika Petrova? My mind is full of you…"_

* * *

><p>The waiting was killing her. Whilst Veronika was the most patient out of her and Klaus, she herself even had limits and the wait for news was slowly killing her. Hour by hour went and Veronika had no idea what was happening, whether or not Klaus and his siblings had succeeded in stopping their mother and brother, or in fact they were dead because Esther had succeeded with her plan to rid the world of her children. Veronika couldn't help but worry immensely as she knew this was no doubt taking a toll of her surrogate family, this was probably the worst thing ever; their own mother trying to kill them all even with the help of one of their own siblings. Veronika couldn't even begin to imagine how any of them were feeling but mostly she worried about Klaus, even though she wasn't with him Veronika knew that this had to be taking a toll on Klaus despite his best efforts to put on a front for everybody else. But Veronika knew better, she was the one there when Mikael was tearing into him, calling him an abomination, a coward. Speaking to Klaus, the way no father should ever speak to his son. The two of them hadn't spoken much about Mikael much ever since Klaus had killed him, but one night not long after what happened at the homecoming party Klaus had brought up Mikael idly. All Klaus had really said that Mikael had always seemed to have it out for him when he was a child, which caused him to try so much harder to try and win his father's approval, which never seemed to work. Veronika's heart ached thinking of Klaus and how both of his parents wanted him dead, a far cry from the relationship from what she had with her parents. It wasn't fair, Klaus thought that he had this fresh start with his family, only to find out that his mother had been planning on killing him.<p>

Veronika couldn't understand how on earth a mother could honestly decided to kill her kids, sure Klaus was difficult and no saint, he had done a lot of bad things in his time but he had his good qualities. Klaus was the most determined person Veronika knew as well as the most protective, he was sweet and charming most of the time unless he felt threaten. If she had been a mother, Veronika knew there was no way she could ever harm her own child, even if them resembled Klaus' worst qualities. Everything was so messy and getting even more complicated and all Veronika wanted to do was be by Klaus' side to help or comfort him, but she had to stay with Katerina. It was too risky for her to go back to Mystic Falls as Esther had made her feelings pretty clear. She wasn't above using violence and hurting anyone if it meant she succeeded in her goal of killing the original vampires. As she idly sat in an armchair drinking her seventh cup of tea this morning, Veronika was taken aback when her phone started ringing. Veornika jumped to her feet and raced across the room to reach the phone but her heart sank ever so slightly when she saw the caller id. It was a Mikaelson, just not the Mikaelson that Veronika was hoping for.

"Well if it isn't my favourite little imp, it's good to hear from you…" Veronika warmly greeted after answering Kol's call, although she had been expecting Klaus on the other end of the phone, she was glad to hear from Kol. By hearing from him, it meant that Klaus was still alive as right now all the originals were still bound to each other, so if one was alive then the rest of them had to be alive. Veronika knew Klaus would have called her the moment, the blood tie between him and his siblings had been broken. Veronika was still worried and would be until she saw Klaus again but right now, having Kol get in contact with her managed to calm her down ever so slightly.

"You too Veronika, I was bored and I figured I'd call my future sister in law and offer my congratulations." Kol said and the amusement was clear as day in his voice and Veronika couldn't help but smile as Kol referred to her as his future sister in law. Although there had been no kind of formal proposal of any kind, there was no real need, Veronika had told Klaus that she had changed her mind and would marry him the moment that he stopped Esther and Finn, allowing her to come home. Marriage was never something that Veronika wasn't interested in doing again after her disastrous first marriage and it never really seemed important in terms of her relationship with Klaus. They had been together for over five hundred years and they were still going strong without even being married. Veronika saw no need to change that until recently, however this situation with Esther had got her thinking about her life with Klaus. He was the love of life, sure he had her miserable on occasions and they could get into horrible fights at times but her heart belonged to him. Five hundred years with him wasn't enough for Veronika, she wanted more than that and she had been content with just being Klaus' other half. But now Veronika wanted more than that, she knew she couldn't live without Klaus and so now she wanted to be more than just his other half. Veronika had her doubts over the years about the two of them but now they were fine and she wanted everything with Klaus, including being his wife.

"Klaus told you I see." Veronika slowly said as she hadn't told anyone that she had changed her mind on the whole marriage thing, so Klaus had to be the only one who had informed Kol. Not that Veronika minded in the slightest as she was rather fond of Kol, sure he had a tendency to get himself into trouble like his older brother but there was something innately sweet and mischievous about him. Veronika had only wished that she had known Kol for longer than she already had, she couldn't believe that Klaus had been keeping her from meeting him for over four hundred years before he daggered Kol and then there was the extra hundred and seventeen years before she finally got round to meeting him. Veronika adored Kol, he was like the little brother that she never had.

"He did indeed and I have to say I'm thrilled about the prospect as I've always wanted a sister." Kol stated with pride and Veronika couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, he never failed to make her laugh.

"Kol you already have a sister or have you already forgotten about Rebekah?" Veronika quipped in a teasingly yet good natured response as whilst she was flattered by Kol's comment, he did already have a sister. One he seemed to get on with rather well at the best of times.

"Ah yes Bekah! Almost forgot about her but you know what I mean Veronika, I always wanted to have a big sister. I only had older brothers and to tell you the truth it wasn't much fun as Finn has always had a stick stuck up his buttocks, then Elijah has always been the moral one, always trying to keep us all out of trouble and you know what Klaus is like." Kol explained and Veronika couldn't help but laugh as it seemed like Kol always had an answer for everything.

"So you're okay with the fact that Klaus will be lowering the standards of the family by marrying me? You guys are after all The Originals, whereas I am just a lowly vampire. It could cause quite the scandal you know…":

"Nonsense! There is nobody else better suited for my brother than you Veronika and you also happen to be the only person who can actually keep him in line. You joining the family would be the best thing to ever happen to us, we would be lucky to have you. No doubt it would probably help clean up the family image and reputation given everything going on. Family trying to kill family, isn't exactly good for us…" Kol noted.

"Speaking of which, how are you dealing with all of this? I've been so caught up with your brother and what was going on with me that I never thought to ask how you are dealing with this? It must be hard… Veronika wearily began as she wasn't sure whether Kol would want to talk about this as Elijah kept his feelings about this situation to himself, which was nothing knew. The eldest of the Original siblings tended to keep his emotions in check. Klaus was tricky as you couldn't push him to talk about these kind of things as he would lash out, you had to wait until he was ready to talk about it. Veronika wasn't exactly sure how Kol was dealing with any of this or how he was really coping with it so she figured she should ask,, after all she was his future sister in law.

"Does it matter what I think? Won't change the fact that my mother and Finn is trying to kill me and the rest of my siblings?" Kol questioned.

"It matters to me." Veronika replied and through the phone she could hear Kol quietly sigh on his end.

"And that Veronika Petrova, is why you are the best of all of us."

"You give me way too much credit but seriously Kol, how are you doing? I can't imagine how hard this must be given what happened to my parents but I can only imagine that this must be very difficult for all of you. Esther has no right to be doing what she's doing." Veronika stated as she could see that Kol was trying to deflect attention away from him and onto her which wasn't like him. She may have not known him very long but Veronika knew Kol well enough to know that he liked having attention on him. He wasn't exactly one to shy away from the spotlight.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to end up when our mother turned us into vampires, she made us like this to protect us, so we could all remain together. But look at us? Our family is divided and trying to kill each other. If Henrik hadn't been killed by those werewolves, none of this would have happened. We would have still been a family, he would have still been with us." Kol wearily said and for the first time since Veronika had met him, was being rather serious and she could hear the sadness in his voice as he referred to his late younger brother. Veronika knew of Henrik from what Klaus had told her, he didn't speak of him much but from what he had told her, Henrik had been adored by all of them and his death was something that had hit them hard. Even after a thousand years Klaus was still devastated by his brother's loss and the guilt around with him because had been with Henrik when he had been mauled to death by a werewolf.

"You miss him." Veronika noted.

"All the time." Kol grimly replied which caused Veronika desperately to want to give her favourite mischievous imp a hug although that wasn't possible. "I suppose you are missing my brother?"

"Occasionally I'll admit…"

"Well I'll assure you now that he misses you terribly and apparently is becoming rather unbearable according to Rebekah. Here's hoping that something is figured out soon enough to end all of this nonsense. Then we call head back home to Mystic Falls for the wedding, as you can probably tell I am very much excited about it. I do love a wedding." Kol quipped in a humorous manner, all signs of his previous pensive demeanor gone. Veronika couldn't help but note that Kol wasn't one to be down for long.

"So I've heard, well wherever you are and whatever Klaus has you doing for him, stay safe Kol. I need you back in one piece if you are going to come to this wedding once all of these problems with your mother and Finn have been dealt with." Veronika began with a small smile. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do…"

"Oh Veronika! I wish you hadn't of said that as now I am going to have to behave!"


End file.
